


Coś niebieskiego

by kivutio



Series: Śnieżnobiały welon [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Politics, Polski | Polish, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivutio/pseuds/kivutio
Summary: Tłumaczenie._________Thorin poślubił Bilbo po bitwie pięciu armii, jednak ich małżeństwo zostało zawarte z rozsądku, a nie z miłości. Bilbo był zdania, że obaj powinni wykorzystać tę sytuację jak najlepiej potrafili. Był w końcu hobbitem, a one właśnie z tego słyną.





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735920) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



Wolumin był dla niego o wiele za duży, musiał więc siedzieć ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na kamiennej ławie i opierać go przed sobą. Taras był otoczony skalną ścianą i wyposażony w wysuwane okiennice, które zwężały się ku dołowi i odsłaniały widok na dolinę chroniąc odwiedzających przed wiatrem.

Grzędy już dawno temu zmarniały i zwiędły z braku opieki. Był pewien, że potrzeba mu nowej gleby, i, jak podpowiadała księga, będzie potrzebował popiołu drzewnego żeby cokolwiek wyrosło na naturalnych glebach tych gór. Będzie musiał zaopatrzyć się też w słomę, żeby nawadniać ziemię.

Cóż, w Dale są stajnie, można też użyć popiołu z kominków z królewskich pokojów jeśli tylko udałoby mu się poprosić o to jakąś pokojówkę. Pokojówkę, która nie będzie tylko kiwać głową i wpatrywać się w swoje buty podczas rozmowy.

Bilbo przekręcił ma palcu pierścień, który był o wiele za duży i wciąż przeszkadzał w codziennych czynnościach.

Przydałoby się wyhodować parę warzyw i ziół, zdecydował w końcu. Brakowało mu różnorodności w posiłkach, a kiedy będzie miał własny ogródek może uda mu się wyprosić od kucharzy coś bardziej wyrafinowanego na obiad. Może nawet pozwolą mu skorzystać z kuchni, jeśli tylko nada swojej prośbie bardziej rozkazujące brzmienie. Rodzinna kuchnia nie była zbyt tłoczna, bo Thorin z chłopcami jadali obiad i kolację z wizytującymi danego dnia osobami.

Powinien posadzić warzywa na bardziej osłoniętych grządkach, stwierdził stanowczo. Trudniej będzie zdecydować co posadzić na wielkiej rabacie w samym centrum. Tam muszą rosnąć rośliny bardziej wytrzymałe, jak koper włoski, tymianek czy mięta, które bez trudu się przyjmą w tak niedogodnym miejscu.

Co się zaś tyczy grzędy biegnącej wokół muru, tam powinien rosnąć bluszcz lub żywopłot, może nawet i oba. Przy odrobinie szczęścia i dobrze odżywionej glebie powinno mu się udać posadzić kilka drzew. Jabłoń dobrze by tu wyglądała, osłaniana przed wiatrem przez inne rośliny.

Bilbo marzył o zasadzeniu kwiatów, ale żeby to zrobić musiałby przeczytać inną księgę od ludzi z Dale. Miejsca sadzenia muszą być dokładnie rozplanowane, żeby nie skończyły jako miszmasz wszelkiego rodzaju flory.

Ale jak na razie ten plan brzmiał dobrze. Bilbo zamknął wolumin i zamienił go w swego rodzaju podkładkę do szkicowania. Groch zwyczajny, w grządce przy ściance, zapisał, wyobrażając sobie jego pnącza wspinające się po skale i jedzenie ich świeżych owoców. To nie Bag End, pomyślał z ciężkim sercem. Nieważne co zrobi, to nigdy nie będzie Bag End ze swoimi zielonymi drzwiami i kwiatami Belladonny.

Musiał jednak dać z siebie wszystko, pomyślał kręcąc pierścieniem. Wszyscy muszą się starać.

Nie bez trudu podniósł księgę i zaniósł do środka, gdzie położył ją na niskiej ławie koło oszklonych drzwi prowadzących na zewnątrz. Frywolne i o wiele za szykowne dla zwykłego hobbita z Shire. Ale już nim nie był, więc mało co było dla niego zbyt bogate. Musiałby tylko poprosić by zostało mu to dane. 

Na przykład te pokoje. Przed atakiem Smauga nie były przeznaczone na obszary mieszkalne. Dís powiedziała mu, że wcześniej był to pokój przyjęć dla gości. Ale Bilbo, który tęsknił za światłem słonecznym wśród ciemności otaczającej Erebor, był nimi zauroczony. Dlatego Thorin bez pytania odnowił je i zmienił w pokoje godne królewskiego małżonka. Co niegdyś było pokojem przyjęć, stało się salonem i przejściem do sypialni. Takie szybkie załatwienie spraw prawdopodobnie kosztowało Thorina niemało groźby ze strony innych krasnoludów.

W pewnym momencie Bilbo uświadomił sobie, że jego ojciec wybudował Bag End dla Belladonny. A teraz i on został obdarowany nowym domem. Tak więc historia zatoczyła koło.

Spędził wieczór planując rozkład roślin i układając listę zakupów. Będzie to odpowiednie zadanie, dobra wymówka do opuszczenia apartamentów i porozmawiania z innymi. Postanowił, że zejdzie do Dale i zakupi wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy właśnie tam, a nie w Erebor. Tym sposobem będzie w stanie złapać trochę promieni słonecznych, może nawet i parę kropli deszczu, co by mu wcale nie przeszkadzało, a zarazem przejdzie się na spacer przy jeziorze, jeśli pogoda na to pozwoli.

To nie Bag End, ale da sobie radę.

Nie, żeby miał jakiś wybór.

Następny poranek był jasny i słoneczny, więc Bilbo wstał wcześnie i ubrał się z uśmiechem na ustach. Rzadko opuszcza górę, było to prawie niemożliwe z natłokiem zadań jakie spoczywały na jego barkach. Nawet Fíli i Kíli pochłonięci byli przez obowiązki i zmuszeni do uczęszczania na lekcje o manierach i dziesięciu rodzajach tytułów szefa Gildii Jubilerów i Gildii Górników.

Jak dotąd nie nastąpiła jednak żadna zmiana w ich zachowaniu.

Jego własna obecność była wymagana o wiele częściej niż chciałby to przyznać, nierzadko musiał bowiem zabawiać małżonków i przyjaciół pomniejszych szlachciców kiedy Thorin był zbyt zajęty, lub gdy Dís odmawiała konwersacji z powodu nieukrywanej niechęci do ich podejścia do życia. Balin powiedział mu, że Kíli, jako drugi syn, powinien mu pomagać, jednak oboje doszli do wniosku, że lepiej będzie dla wszystkich, jeśli dyplomację zostawi się w rękach Bilbo.

Jego niechęć do uczęszczania w balach nie była bezpodstawna. Miał bowiem na swoim koncie wiele niemiłych spotkań, z których wybrnął z uśmiechem, oferując herbatę, a skoro potrafił przetrwać obiad z Lobelią Sackville-Baggins i jednym z jej słynnych złych humorów, dawał z siebie wszystko i teraz, chociażby dla dobra Thorina. Czuł się dostatecznie niezręcznie w tej sytuacji i nie zamierzał jej pogarszać zaniedbywaniem swoich nielicznych obowiązków.

Wolałby pójść do Dale samotnie, ale wiedział, że zarówno Thorin, jak i Dís byliby na niego wściekli, więc pozwolił na obecność eskorty. Rozkazał młodemu strażnikowi, odległemu kuzynowi Dwalina, który jednak nie był spokrewniony z Thorinem, żeby podążał za nim w pewnej odległości. Bilbo miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie zrozumie poplątanych więzi rodzinnych krasnoludów.

Młodzieniec, myśląc pewnie, że jest podstępny, szedł niecały metr za hobbitem.

Bilbo odnotował to odrobiną rozczarowania i rozpoczął poszukiwania przedmiotów z listy. Miał również ze sobą zamówienie na słomę, najlepiej z czyjejś stajni, razem ze wskazówkami dla strażników z Erebor odnośnie miejsca jej złożenia.

\- Próbujesz pan założyć ogród? - zapytała sprzedawczyni, starsza już kobieta, wysoka nawet jak na człowieka. - Będziesz pan potrzebował dobrej ściółki jeśli chciałby, żeby cokolwiek się przyjęło. Górska gleba nie ma żadnych składników odżywczych, rosną na niej tylko zielska. 

\- Co zatem pani proponuje? - zapytał ochoczo, zadowolony z możliwości poradzenia się miejscowych, a kobieta zapytała o rozplanowanie ogrodu. Bilbo przyniósł ze sobą plan, więc pokazał je jej, by miała pojęcie o wielkości pomieszczenia. - Mógłbym umieścić jakiś system irygacyjny w moich pokojach. Jak widać, cały taras znajduje się naprzeciwko moich apartamentów, więc nie byłoby problemu z nawadnianiem.

\- Ta, ta część góry jest nietknięta. Cholerny jaszczur – przeklęła, jak zresztą większość miało w zwyczaju gdy wspominało smoka. - Będziesz pan musiał wybudować jakiś system. Nie można polegać na deszczach w lecie, nie na takich wysokościach, a nawet jeśli popada, to będzie tam sucho. Mogę się tam rozejrzeć jeśli pan chcesz, a jeśli nie, to mój kompost też powinien pomóc.

Bilbo nie był do końca pewny jak Thorin zareagowałby na obecność człowieka w pokojach rodzinnych, ale nie miał żadnego pojęcia o systemach wodnych, a jeśli towarzyszyliby im dwaj strażnicy, Thorin nie miał podstaw by oskarżyć go o podejmowanie zbędnego ryzyka. Poza tym przyjęcie gości bez politycznych powiązań, z którymi mógłby porozmawiać na temat róż byłoby miłą odmianą.

\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł – powiedział i rozpoczęli dyskusje na temat zapłaty i terminu spotkania, podczas gdy znudzony strażnik się w nich wpatrywał.

\- Robienie z panią interesów to sama przyjemność – powiedział, ale zanim zdążyć wyciągnąć rękę, kobieta dygnęła pochylając głowę i przypominając mu o jego statucie.

\- Z wzajemnością, Wasza Wysokość – powiedziała, a on poczuł się przez to odrobinę nieswojo, więc uniósł dłoń by dotknąć swojego pierścienia, by trochę nim pokręcić. Jak gdyby mógł choć przez chwilę zapomnieć o istnieniu tej obrączki.

Opuścił jej stragan czując się niezręcznie, niepewny tego, co powinien teraz zrobić. Ciągle zapominał, że jest jedynym hobbitem na tym terenie, więc trudno jest go pomylić z kimkolwiek innym. Ludzie z Dale znów byli sojusznikami Erebor, jednak ich przymierze wciąż jeszcze spoczywało na grząskim gruncie i nie mogło tego naprawić parę miesięcy, czy nawet i lata pokoju. Obie strony chciały się nawzajem udobruchać, co nie polepszało całej sytuacji.

Bilbo myślał czasem, że byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby Thorin poszedł za radą Balina i innych doradców i po prostu poślubił kogoś z miasta pod górą. Było jednak powszechnie znanym faktem, że zazwyczaj słowa _Thorin_ i _rozsądek_ nie szły ze sobą w parze, więc nic dziwnego, że to Bilbo nosił teraz pierścień Thorina. Całkowicie nierozsądna decyzja, a jednak właśnie o to poprosił władca Erebor. Bilbo nigdy nie był dobry w odmawianiu Thorinowi, nawet na samym początku znajomości.

Zakupił również parę innych rzeczy, głównie dla własnej przyjemności, jak czerwone, dojrzałe truskawki wyhodowane w cieplarniach, i świeżą śmietanę jako dodatek, które z pewnością mógłby dostać na górze, jeśli tylko by poprosił. Bilbo tęsknił za gotowaniem i pieczeniem, tęsknił za próbowaniem każdego dania, szczególnie tęsknił za słodyczami. Kupił więcej składników, mając w myślach pieczenie ciasta, choćby i małego. Na samo wspomnienie o kandyzowanych fiołkach i różach budziła się w nim tęsknota za latem i pełnym ogrodem. Musiał minąć jeszcze rok by mógł je zasadzić, więc na razie Bilbo zadowalał się nasturcjami i bratkami w swoich sałatkach.

Kiedy zegar wybił południe, Bilbo wiedział, że musiał wracać na górę. Nie mógł ryzykować zbyt długiego przebywania poza nią. Udało mu się jednak zakupić nowy zestaw do ogrodnictwa i słodycze, czuł się więc radośnie wkraczając w ciemne bramy Erebor, a zgodnie z etykietą krasnoludów strażnik niósł wszystkie zakupy.

Hobbit ułożył kilka truskawek na chusteczce, podjadając je podczas pracowania nad grządkami, które okazały się być o wiele głębsze niż myślał, miały co najmniej metr głębokości. Idealne by rośliny, które planował zasadzić, mogły rozwinąć swoje korzenie na tyle głęboko, że żaden powiew wiatru ich nie zwieje, a mrozy w zimie nie uszkodzą.

Tak, to się uda, pomyślał siadając na brudnej skalnej ławie stworzonej dla kogoś dwa razy większego. Będzie miał przynajmniej to miejsce, zielone i nasłonecznione, ziemię i niebo, w całej mrocznej i nieprzystępnej górze. Nie usłyszał wyjścia Thorina ani otwarcia przez niego tarasowych drzwi. Zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności dopiero kiedy krasnolud pochylił się nad nim z uniesioną brwią i rękami splecionymi za plecami.

\- Co porabiasz? - zapytał.

\- Pracuję w ogrodzie – odpowiedział Bilbo siadając. - Truskawkę?

\- Nie, dziękuję – powiedział Thorin siadając w skrzypiącej zbroi na ławie obok niego. - Słyszałem, że wyszedłeś dzisiaj do miasta. Chciałeś stamtąd czegoś konkretnego?

\- Głównie kupić nasiona. Wyznaczyłem spotkanie z ogrodnikiem, żeby pomógł mi zbudować system irygacyjny. - Zatoczył ręką koło, po czym skinął głową na narzędzia. – Kupiłem też to.

Thorin zmarszczył brwi i podniósł się z ławy by bliżej się im przyjrzeć, jak zrobiłby to każdy krasnolud. Jakąkolwiek wadę w nich znalazł, zdawał się być z niej skrajnie niezadowolony, więc Bilbo spokojnie czekał by usłyszeć powód jego niechęci.

\- Wykułbym ci zestaw narzędzi, gdybyś o to poprosił – powiedział Thorin z cierpliwością podszytą irytacją.

\- Jesteś królem, Thorinie – westchnął Bilbo.

\- A ty moim mężem – powiedział Thorin tonem, który sprawiał, że Bilbo odchylał się do tyłu w oczekiwaniu na nieunikniony wybuch zranionej dumy – wszystkie używane przez ciebie narzędzia powinny być wykute przeze mnie.

\- Czy ty specjalnie starasz się być tak niedorzeczny? - spytał Bilbo machając stopami. Ława była dla niego za wysoka, nawet jeśli została stworzona dla krasnoludów, ale powoli się do niej przyzwyczajał. - Jesteś królem.

\- Jestem kowalem – odpowiedział żarliwie. Bilbo zranił jego dumę, i teraz za wszelką cenę chciał postawić na swoim.

\- W takim razie wykuj je, jeśli sprawi ci to przyjemność – ustąpił Bilbo. - Co sprowadza cię dzisiejszego wieczoru do moich pokoi, Thorinie?

Słysząc to, krasnolud widocznie się najeżył.

\- Czy potrzebuję jakiegoś powodu by odwiedzić własnego męża?

\- O nic cię nie oskarżałem – powiedział Bilbo żałując, że nie wziął ze sobą swojej fajki. - Byłem po prostu ciekaw.

Nadąsany Thorin usiadł z powrotem na ławce. Był wyraźnie zirytowany, nie czynami Bilbo jednak, więc hobbit spróbował go pocieszyć starając się być przykładnym mężem. 

\- Co cię martwi? - zapytał.

Thorin westchnął głęboko i wsparł głowę na dłoniach, które wcześniej oparł na kolanach.

\- Dáin wraca do Erebor.

\- Przecież niedawno stąd wjechał – zdziwił się Bilbo i wstał, by przejść do stołu, na którym leżała jego fajka. Nabił ją, po czym powrócił do swojego miejsca przy Thorinie, który wciąż wpatrywał się ponuro w dal. Bilbo usiadł przy nim, zaciągnął się dymem i zaproponował fajkę Thorinowi. Krasnolud prawdopodobnie nie miał zamiaru jej zwrócić, ale Bilbo podejrzewał, że tego właśnie potrzebował w tej chwili. Zauważył, że jego towarzysz był spięty.

\- Dlaczego wraca? - spytał.

\- Chce wynegocjować stacjonowanie swoich wojsk w pobliżu Erebor. - Thorin wypuścił dymne kółko, po czym ku zaskoczeniu hobbita zwrócił ją Bilbo. - Podejrzewam, że jego generałowie chcą po prostu być w pobliżu Erebor.

\- Tak jak wszyscy? - zapytał Bilbo zaciągając się. Coraz więcej krasnoludów chciało wrócić do Erebor, przelewali się przez bramy w stadach szukając opuszczonych przed laty domów. Od czasu odzyskania miasta widział wiele łzawych spotkań dawno zagubionych krewnych.

\- Dziwisz im się? - spytał.

\- Ani trochę – powiedział Thorin biorąc fajkę w dłoń. - Ale nie podoba mi się myśl o generałach lojalnych Dáinowi stacjonujących w pobliżu. Nie znam ich wszystkich. Nie ufam im.

Bilbo pokiwał głową.

\- Powiedziałbym, że jesteś przewrażliwiony, ale niestety poznałem jego doradców. Fíli i Kíli nie przypadli im do gustu.

\- Nie dziwię się. Czasem się zastanawiam, czy Kíli... - powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

\- Z Kílim wszystko w porządku, po prostu jest jeszcze młody – Bilbo uniósł wzrok ku zachodzącemu słońcu i oparł się wygodniej o ławkę. - Kiedyś mu przejdzie.

Thorin spojrzał na niego jak na szaleńca.

\- Powiedziałem przecież, że kiedyś. - Bilbo skrzywił się gdy pechowy ruch poruszył nadużyty mięsień w plecach. Zmiękł trochę, tu, w Erebor. Już teraz mógł poczuć odciski tworzące się na stawie między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym, jednak jego skóra niedługo zgrubieje.

\- A Fíli będzie dobrym następcą. Ma wyczucie w dyplomacji, chociaż jej nie lubi.

Thorin pokręcił głową.

\- To nie Fíli mnie martwi, tylko ambicja Dáina.

Bilbo spróbował rozprostować plecy, ale nic to nie dało, postanowił więc wziąć gorącą kąpiel. Postara się o nią kiedy skończą rozmawiać.

\- Może rościć sobie prawa do tronu?

\- Jesteśmy kuzynami. Dalekimi, ale Dáin pochodzi z linii Durina i udowodnił, że jest dobrym przywódcą. Według niektórych to on powinien być moim następcą, a Fíli jego, ale... - ucichł i zdawał się być zagubiony. - Czy jestem zbyt uparty?

\- Zawsze jesteś nieugięty – przypomniał mu Bilbo. - Dlatego za ciebie wyszedłem.

Powiedział to w żartach, jednak jego słowa zdawały się napełnić Thorina goryczą. Zniknęła rozluźniona atmosfera, a sam król zdawał się emanować czymś, co Bilbo nazwałby irytacją, gdyby nie opisywał właśnie władcy Erebor.

Wygląda królewsko, pomyślał Bilbo nieobecnie, i jak zawsze nie mógł pozbyć się tej myśli.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał władczo. - Naprawdę tylko dlatego za mnie wyszedłeś? 

Bilbo westchnął i sfrustrowany uścisnął nasadę swojego nosa.

\- Nie. Wyszedłem za ciebie dlatego, że chciałeś wziąć za małżonka kogoś, komu mogłeś ufać, a nie kogoś, kogo wybrała dla ciebie rada. 

Jego słowa były ostre, ale mówił prawdę. Parę dni po bitwie, kiedy jeszcze nie zdążyli dobrze wypocząć, zawisła nad nimi myśl o nieuniknionym ożenku Thorina, na który nalegali i ludzie, i krasnoludy, myśl o zabezpieczeniu nowych sojuszy poprzez wybranie spośród nich współmałżonka. Nie minęło dużo czasu nim obie strony zaczęły sprzeczać się ze sobą o wybór małżonka Thorina, jednak zanim mogło dojść do rękoczynów, Balin znalazł Bilbo i poinformował go, że Thorin oczekiwał jego obecności.

Trzeźwo myślący mimo dobrze widocznego bólu zaproponował mu małżeństwo wciąż jeszcze trzęsącymi się dłońmi.

-Możliwe, że umrę, mój przyjacielu, – powiedział, a wzięcie każdego oddechu było dla niego wielkim wysiłkiem – więc możliwe, że jeśli się zgodzisz, niedługo zostaniesz wdowcem. Tak czy inaczej, kwestia małżeństwa zostanie rozstrzygnięta. 

Jakaś naiwna część Bilbo miała nadzieję, że Thorin oświadcza mu się dlatego, że naprawdę tego pragnie. Jakaś bardzo, bardzo naiwna część, którą szybko w sobie zdusił biorąc dłoń przyjaciela w swoje własne dłonie, zgadzając się na ten układ.

Historia miłości króla i małego hobbita, opowieść o uczuciu, które rozkwitło podczas długiej podróży, i pragnieniu spędzenia reszty życia w swoim towarzystwie była pracowicie powtarzana przez wszystkich dookoła. Historia o ich nierozerwalnej więzi. O tym, że ze wszystkich możliwych istot, to właśnie Bilbo był tym Jedynym dla Thorina, co ludzie powtarzali z zachwytem początkowo niezrozumiałym dla Bilbo.

Teraz już wiedział co to znaczy.

Rozumiał również, że to jawne kłamstwo było jednym z najgorszych, jakie mogli spreparować.

\- Czy ufasz Dáinowi tak jak Fíliemu? - zapytał Bilbo, zanim Thorin był w stanie zanurzyć się bardziej w ponurych myślach.

Thorin zdawał się być rozdarty.

\- Dáin jest uczciwy – powiedział, na co Bilbo uniósł brew.

\- Nie o to pytałem.

Thorin znów usiadł obok niego, a jego stopy leżały płasko na ziemi.

\- Nie, nie ufam mu.

\- Więc to Fíli będzie twoim następcą, jak zresztą od zawsze miało być. Niech Mahal ma nas wszystkich w opiece – rzeczowo odparł Bilbo. - Zrób nam wszystkim przysługę i postaraj się nie umrzeć jeszcze przez jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat. Najlepiej więcej.

Thorin zaśmiał się, a jego głęboki głos jak zwykle rozgrzał serce Bilbo. 

\- Myślisz, że wydoroślenie zajmie mu aż tyle? 

\- Chyba raczej tylko tyle – powiedział, na co Thorin odparł głębokim śmiechem i w końcu rozluźniony na powrót usadowił się wygodnie na ławie. Ciężka jest głowa, którą zdobi korona, jak to mówią, i Bilbo pomyślał, że miał przed sobą idealny tego przykład. Nie wątpił, że Thorin przewracał się w nocy z boku na bok myśląc o sprawach wymagających uwagi dnia następnego. Był dobrym królem, a przynajmniej starał się nim być, pomyślał Bilbo.

\- Dlatego za ciebie wyszedłem – powiedział Thorin kiedy powietrze na zewnątrz zaczęło się ochładzać. - Jak nikt inny odrywasz mnie od męczących mnie spraw.

Uzyskanie komplementu od Thorina było rzadkością, a fakt, że to właśnie Bilbo został nim obdarowany sprawiał, że smakował jeszcze lepiej.

\- Cieszę się, że się przydaję. 

\- Zawsze jesteś przydatny – powiedział Thorin wstając i zdejmując wierzchnią warstwę okrycia, którą następnie okrył hobbita. Materiał przesiąkł zapachem Thorina, a jeśli Bilbo głęboko się nim zaciągnął, była to tylko i wyłącznie jego sprawa. - Ty niedorzeczna istoto, jesteś za drobny na taką pogodę.

\- Niedługo zrobi się cieplej, i już wkrótce będę miał ogród, w którym będę mógł palić fajkę – powiedział Bilbo nie przejmując się zmianą temperatury. Thorin miał rację, Bilbo był zbyt delikatny na taką pogodę. Był zbyt delikatny dla tej góry, za mały na to małżeństwo. Ale udało mu się jak na razie przeżyć, wszystko dzięki cierpliwemu czekaniu na cieplejszą pogodę. Jak na razie został wynagrodzony przyjaźnią Thorina, i miał nadzieję, że niedługo zostanie wynagrodzony również marchewkami i różami.

\- Lubisz pomidory? - zapytał.

\- Tak, pokrojone i z pieprzem – wzruszył ramionami. - Chcesz je zasadzić?

\- Oczywiście. W żadnym ogrodzie nie powinno zabraknąć pomidorów – Bilbo zacmokał, niezadowolony na ignorancją przyjaciela.

\- Ogród bez pomidorów jest jak król bez korony – zażartował, a uśmiech Thorina świadczył o jego wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. - Tak, zasadzę pomidory i groch, i jakieś ładne kwiaty. Kiedy skończę będzie tu naprawdę przytulnie.

\- Pomóc ci?

\- Jestem pewien, że dam radę – obruszył się Bilbo. Miał taką nadzieję.

\- Małżonek Króla spod Góry pracujący w ogrodzie. Czy ty nigdzie nie możesz pójść bez wywoływania skandalu? - zażartował Thorin.

\- Pozwól, że ci przypomnę, że jestem bardzo szanowanym hobbitem.

Uśmiech Thorina rozbłysł w brodzie, która była teraz na tyle długa, by można ją zacząć na nowo pleść. W końcu pozwolił sobie na wyjście z żałoby, co radowało serce Bilbo. Po tylu latach rany Thorina w końcu się zasklepiały.

\- W takim razie przyjmij moje przeprosiny, drogi włamywaczu. - Krasnolud rozejrzał się po wciąż pustym tarasie, który jednak nie miał pozostać taki na długo. - Czy to cię zadowala? Twoje pokoje? Twój ogród?

Bilbo westchnął i ciaśniej owinął się płaszczem Thorina dla ochrony przed chłodem.

\- Tak. Bardzo ci za nie dziękuję.

Płaszcz Thorina był ciepły, ciężki i niesamowity, powoli usypiał Bilbo, który miął za sobą ciężki dzień.

\- To było naprawdę miłe z twojej strony.

\- Nie starałem się być miły – powiedział Thorin, a Bilbo otrząsnął się z poczucia błogości, w które wprowadził go zapach władcy. Ah, prawda, prawie o tym zapomniał, siedząc blisko Thorina w swoim ogrodzie. Prawie.

Wstał i oddał Thorinowi płaszcz.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, to był naprawdę męczący dzień, a moje plecy upominają się o kąpiel – było to nieuprzejme i obcesowe, ale Thorin nie upomniał go. Odebrał tylko płaszcz z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy i skinął na pożegnanie.

Nawet podczas kąpieli, kiedy pozwolił działać gorącej wodzie, czuł zapach Thorina na swoich ramionach.

O tak, był taką naiwną istotą, napomniał sam siebie. Naprawdę niedorzeczną istotą.


	2. Rozdział drugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Długo mi to zajęło, ale wreszcie przetłumaczyłam drugi rozdział. Trzeci jest już w praniu, ale na czwarty i piąty przyjdzie jeszcze trochę poczekać, bo są niewyobrażalnie długie. No i nie mam bety, więc sprawdzać muszę wszystko sama.  
> Jeśli znajdziecie jakieś błędy nie bójcie się pisać, byłabym nawet wdzięczna gdybyście to zrobili ;)

Dzięki pracy w ogrodzie dni mijały mu coraz szybciej, chociaż nie był w stanie spędzać w nim tyle czasu ile by chciał. Z pomocą Oriego wyszukiwał książki o powiązanych rodzinnych i genealogii, i spędzał z nimi czas czekając na przybycie Dáina. Krasnolud ten rzeczywiście miał w sobie krew Durina i zgodnie z zapisami w jakimś zakurzonym tomie miał prawo do tronu, choć to Fíli był bliżej w kolejce do władzy. Jego męstwo, charyzma i bogactwo robiły z niego rzeczywistego kandydata. Fíli był wciąż zbyt młody, poza tym za długo żył na wygnaniu. Miał za sobą doświadczenie w mniejszej ilości bitew, w tym tylko jedne wielkie starcie.

Gdyby Bilbo nie był hobbitem, uznałby to za zniechęcające. Spotkał się z niesprawiedliwym traktowaniem za należenie do Tooków, tak samo jak jego ojciec, który wiele wycierpiał za wżenienie się do tego rodu. Thorin pragnął by to Fíli był jego następcą, więc dopóki Bilbo był w pobliżu nic mu w tym nie przeszkodzi.

Gdyby tylko Fíli był w stanie odpowiednio się zachowywać.

\- Nie – skarcił go Bilbo. Kíli skrył się za bratem jak poparzony. - Co jest z wami nie tak? Straciliście rozum? A może resztki zdrowego rozsądku w końcu wyleciały z waszych pustych głów?

\- To tylko żart – powiedział Fíli, ale nawet on zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji, w której się znalazł, czy może znalazłby się gdyby Bilbo nie przyłapał ich z wiadrem zsiadłego mleka. - Nikt by się nawet nie domyślił że to nasza sprawka.

\- Nie o to chodzi, głuptaki! - syknął Bilbo – Chodzi o to, że przez wasze wygłupy moglibyśmy stracić naszą jedyną szansę na negocjacje. Mielibyśmy szczęście gdyby po prostu wrócili do domu i zapomnieli o dociekaniu się o ukaranie was! Jak byście się czuli z wiedzą, że ktoś w końcu musiałby się przyznać i zapłacić za to upokorzenie?

Skurczyli się w sobie, prawdopodobnie uświadamiając sobie powód złości hobbita.

\- Wyrzućcie to, raz dwa – rozkazał machając dłonią w kierunku drzwi. - I doprowadźcie się do porządku. Wasz wuj niedługo wróci i jeśli do tego czasu wciąż będziecie wyglądać jak po popijawie, to weźmie was pod brody zanim zdążycie wyrecytować listę wszystkich metali szlachetnych.

Chłopcy stanęli czekając na dalsze instrukcje, a Bilbo ostatkiem siły woli powstrzymał się od podniesienia głosu.

\- Ruchy!

Bracia odwrócili się i wybiegli z komnaty zanim Bilbo miał szansę samodzielnie wytarmosić ich brody.

Gdy zniknęli mu z oczu westchnął i ścisnął grzbiet swojego nosa. Chciał się napić herbaty, chciał odpocząć w swoim ogrodzie, chciał, by jego cholerny mąż wreszcie wrócił i zajął się wszystkimi sprawami. To on był przecież królem, a nie Bilbo. Taki stan rzeczy pasował im obu.

Ale skoro Thorin wciąż był na zwiadach, to Bilbo obawiał się, że się na coś natknęli. Thorin nigdy się nie spóźniał na tak ważne spotkania, a wyjechał z trzema ludźmi Thranduila, więc o zgubieniu się w lesie nie było nawet mowy.

Położył dłoń na ścianie i spojrzał na zabieganych mieszkańców Erebor. Otwarte bramy miasta wpuszczały promienie słoneczne i nadchodzących gości, ale nie było w nich ani śladu Thorina. Na samą myśl o tym, że mogło stać się coś złego, Bilbo skręciło ze strachu w brzuchu. Możliwość śmierci męża sprawiała, że czuł się jak gdyby serce podchodziło mu do gardła, więc odepchnął od siebie ponure myśli i skupił na czymś trywialnym, jak przygotowanie obiadu dla gości. Zdecydował się na jagnięcinę, głównie dlatego, że łatwo ją było znaleźć i powinna wszystkim smakować. Gdy dopilnował spraw w kuchni dobiegał już czas na herbatę.

Po jego mężu wciąż nie było ani śladu.

Nie był w stanie skupić się na niczym, wziął więc filiżankę z herbatą i rozsiadł się w ogrodzie. Nie mógł przestać się martwić, zresztą nie ukrywał tego. Dáin powinien zjawić się niedługo, a powrót Thorina nie został jeszcze zapowiedziany. Bilbo był przekonany, że grupa zwiadowcza musiała coś znaleźć, ale nie miał pojęcia na co takiego mogli się natknąć. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać co teraz robią, a wyobraźnię miał niestety bujną.

Kruk krążył leniwie po błękitnym niebie, po czym zanurkował i wylądował na stole. Do jego nogi, którą wyciągnął w stronę hobbita, przyczepiony był zwój. Zwierzę niecierpliwie czekało aż Bilbo odwiąże pakunek, do czego musiał użyć scyzoryka, gdyż nić była zasupłana bardzo mocno. Pozbawiony ciężaru ptak wzbił się na nowo w powietrze.

_Orkowie. Bezpieczny. Powoli wracamy, ranni. Po zmroku._

Supeł w żołądku jakby się rozplątał i Bilbo wziął głęboki oddech po raz pierwszy od kiedy zauważył jak bardzo spóźniony był jego mąż. Zdarzało się już, że natrafiali na maruderów, a potyczki nie były rzadkością, więc nigdy nie czuł się pewnie gdy Thorin lub siostrzeńcy króla wychodzili na patrole. Chociaż tym razem Thorin nie ucierpiał, to ktoś został ranny. Bilbo próbował sobie przypomnieć kto wyjeżdżał z królem tego ranka, ale nie mógł przywołać w pamięci żadnych znajomych twarzy. Żadnych zabitych, Thorin napisałby gdyby ktoś zginął.

\- Wasza wysokość? - zapytał Balin, który pojawił się nagle w drzwiach, a w jego oczach błyszczały wesołe iskierki, jak zawsze zresztą kiedy nazywał tak hobbita.

\- Proszę, przestań mnie tak nazywać – jęknął hobbit składając wiadomość i wkładając ją do kieszeni marynarki. - Czy Dáin już przybył?

\- Tak, razem z posłańcem Thorina. Będziecie z Fílim musieli sami przyjąć naszych gości. Damy Kílemu spokój, skoro nie ma z nami Thorina by trzymał go w ryzach, a jego Dís wciąż jest w salach gildii – powiedział krasnolud, a Bilbo poprawił płaszcz upewniając się, że godnie się prezentuje. Mimo że pierścień Thorina mienił się blaskiem na jego palcu, na wszelki wypadek przetarł go ponownie chusteczką.

\- Orientujesz się w sytuacji Dáina i jego grupy?

\- Na tyle, na ile to możliwe – odpowiedział Bilbo wreszcie usatysfakcjonowany swoim wyglądem. - A Fíli?

\- Nie, Thorin uważał, że lepiej będzie dla niego pozostać w niewiedzy jeszcze przez pewien czas. Chłopak nie słynie z subtelności, więc najlepiej będzie jeśli na razie o niczym nie będzie wiedział. Powiemy mu tylko jeśli Dáin i jego ludzie okażą się być agresywni, wtedy będzie wiedział, że nasi tak zwani sprzymierzeńcy w każdej chwili mogą mu wbić nóż w plecy. - Balin wyprowadził Bilbo z pokoju i poprowadził dalej korytarzem, a strażnicy podążyli za nimi.

Blady, acz ubrany po królewsku Fíli czekał na nich i uśmiechnął się na widok hobbita. Zarówno włosy młodego następcy tronu, jak i jego broda i wąsy, były ładnie uplecione, a ubranie wyprasowane i czyste. Przypasał nawet odpowiednie do sytuacji oręże, miecze przysłane mu przez Dáina. Miły gest, nawet jeśli Kíli nabijał się z brata za piękne ozdoby wykute na obu klingach.

\- Powrót wujka się opóźnił? - zapytał go Fíli, szczęśliwie na moment zapominając o wierceniu się.

\- Tak, więc pamiętaj o odpowiednim zachowaniu. To naprawdę ważne, Fíli, jeden nieprzyzwoity żart a własnoręcznie wygarbuję ci skórę - ostrzegł Bilbo grożąc mu palcem.

\- Będę grzeczny, nie musisz się martwić - odpowiedział Fíli kąśliwie. - Rada Dáina jest nie do zniesienia, nie mam pojęcia jak możesz usiedzieć na tych spotkaniach.

\- Miałem wątpliwą przyjemność spotkania ich drugich połówek – przypomniał mu Bilbo niechętny na powtórkę tego wydarzenia. W jego towarzystwie wszyscy byli sztywni i okrutnie grzeczni, jeden bardziej zadufany od drugiego, choć pewnie powodem był obowiązek tytułowania go. - Wasz wuj wróci po zmroku. Mają ze sobą rannych i musieli zwolnić.

\- Przynajmniej jemu nic się nie stało – Balin potrząsnął głową. – Ranny Thorin jest jak najbardziej w interesie Dáina. Ucieszyłby się na takie powitanie.

\- Na pewno długo by je wspominał – odpowiedział Bilbo, czym zarobił stłumiony chichot od obu towarzyszy. - Kíli jest w bardzo złym nastroju?

\- Celuje z bramy w wiewiórki, bardzo chciał wziąć udział w spotkaniu – wzruszył ramionami Fíli. - Przejdzie mu kiedy sobie przypomni jak nudno potrafi na nich być, w końcu je z nami wspólne posiłki. Po prostu irytuje się kiedy przypomina sobie, że to nie on będzie królem – wypiął się z dumą, a Bilbo wymienił z Balinem smutne spojrzenie. Lepiej żeby Thorin dotrzymał złożonej wcześniej obietnicy, bo po pięćdziesięciu latach Fíli wciąż będzie trudny do zniesienia.

\- Tak, jakże to wspaniałe, że urodziłeś się pierwszy – powiedział Balin. - Duże osiągnięcie. Czasem się zastanawiam dlaczego nie uginasz się pod ciężarem tego honoru.

Chłopak dopiero po chwili zrozumiał słowa Balina, po czym zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jestem koronowanym księciem. Mogę ci rozkazywać.

Balin zaśmiał się tylko i wyprzedził ich by zapowiedzieć ich w sali, wciąż chichocząc pod nosem.

\- Mógłbym – nalegał Fíli. - Musiałby mnie słuchać gdybym mówił poważnie i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Bilbo potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie mamy czasu na twoje gierki. Oboje zajmujemy miejsce twego wuja, więc jeżeli będziesz zachowywać się nieodpowiednio, to on odczuje tego skutki. Rozumiesz?

Odwołanie się do bezdyskusyjnej miłości graniczącej z uwielbieniem, którą chłopak żywił do Thorina wreszcie uzyskało pożądany wynik. Fíli wyprostował się, a jego dotychczas zraniony wyraz twarzy zastąpiła powaga, która bardziej pasowała do tego dorosłego przecież krasnoluda. Kiedy się starał był przystojny, będzie dobrym królem, nawet gdyby Bilbo musiał go do tego zmusić.

\- Bądź uprzejmy, ale nie zapominaj o swojej pozycji. - To ostrzeżenie nie było szczególnie groźne, ale na to spotkanie powinno wystarczyć. Jeśli Dáin i jego ludzie okażą następcy tronu szacunek na jaki zasługuje, Fíli nigdy nie będzie musiał się dowiedzieć jak wielu w niego wątpi. - Zachowuj się jak koronowany książę, jesteś nim w końcu.

Dáin był wraz ze swoim oddziałem w pokoju przyjęć, a nie w pokoju tronowym, gdzie prowadzono oficjalne rozmowy. Zważywszy na jego status i to, że był sprzymierzeńcem Erebor, został mu przyznany pokój, w którym Thorin przyjmował zazwyczaj swoją radę. Niewielu mogło doświadczyć takiego zaszczytu. Thorin był miłościwy dla swego ludu, ale niełatwo przebaczał szlachcicom, którzy odwracali się plecami do biednych i potrzebujących. Dáin był jednym z niewielu, którzy dbali o swoich ludzi, więc Bilbo miał nadzieję, że będą w stanie zadzierzgnąć długotrwałą przyjaźń, może nawet zdobyć jego poparcie, jeśli nie dla Fílego, to dla niezachwianej pewności Thorina co do możliwości chłopaka.

Na szczęście grupa nadal nie zasiadła do stołu, musieli być więc przynajmniej skłonni do krótkiej pogawędki. Dáin uśmiechnął się szeroko gdy ich zobaczył. Był przystojnym krasnoludem, dzielił z Thorinem wiele cech, jednak nie byli na tyle podobni by ktoś obcy domyślił się o ich wspólnych korzeniach. Lubił nosić więcej pierścieni i paciorków w brodzie i włosach, bardziej cenił sobie tez ozdobne ubrania. Thorin był przyzwyczajony do prostych strojów z czasu na wygnaniu, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie oswoi się z wystawną odzieżą, na którą mógł sobie teraz pozwolić, pomyślał Bilbo.

\- Wasza Wysokość – zwrócił się do niego Dáin, co było ukłonem w stronę pozycji hobbita u boku władcy.

\- Wasza Wysokość – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie powtarzając się i kiwnął głową w stronę Fílego. Położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. - Obaj dobrze wyglądacie. Jak rozumiem powrót Thorina został opóźniony?

\- Przesyła przeprosiny – powiedział Bilbo, chociaż Thorin o niczym takim nie wspomniał ani nic takiego by nie powiedział. Przeszedł z Fílim i Dáinem do mniej ozdobnego tronu na podeście u szczytu stołu. Kiedy Balin uniósł brew, Fíli usiadł na tronie, a Bilbo żałował, że nie przypomniał mu, że wymaga się od niego siedzenia na miejscu Thorina. Na szczęście żaden z ludzi Dáina nie zauważył wahania młodego krasnoluda. Ich narzekania skupiały się głównie na ich przekonaniu, że Fíli nie potrafi zachowywać się jak na szlachcica przystało i Bilbo przyrzekł sobie, że nie da im satysfakcji ujrzenia tego.

Zajął krzesło po prawicy chłopaka, a Balin stanął po jego lewej stronie. Dopiero wtedy goście usiedli, co zapaliło płomyk nadziei w piersi Bilbo. Nie miał pewności co do prawdziwych ambicji Dáina, i tego czy naprawdę zamierzał przejąć pozycję następcy tronu, czy były to tylko pobożne życzenia poddanych krasnoluda.

\- Jej Wysokość Księżniczka Dís nie dołączy do nas? - zapytał Dáin rozglądając się za nią po pomieszczeniu.

\- Nie, obawiam się, że nie jest w stanie się do nas przyłączyć. Znów jest w salach gildii, nadzoruje negocjacje w sprawie redystryfikacji miasta.

Chociaż odbudowa szła na tyle dobrze na ile mogła, to użytkowe części miast były o wiele mniejsze niż niegdyś, a każda gildia była przekonana o swoim prawie do zajmowania większej powierzchni. Zbyt często wybuchały tam kłótnie, więc od jakiegoś czasu Dís pilnowała pokoju z dłonią na rękojeści miecza. Księżniczka wiele cech charakteru dzieliła ze swoim bratem, potrafiła bowiem utrzymać porządek zarówno siłą, jak i słowami.

Bilbo był dozgonnie wdzięczny, że to nie na niego była skierowana uwaga księżniczki.

\- Wielka szkoda. Z niecierpliwością oczekiwałem ponownego z nią spotkania – powiedział Dáin z uśmiechem, nie był więc nadmiernie rozczarowany. Bilbo zanotował w pamięci by posłać po nią do miasta z pytaniem o możliwość spotkania z lordem. Najprawdopodobniej odpowiedź będzie negatywna, ale nie szkodziło spróbować.

\- Kiedy w takim razie dołączy do nas Thorin?

\- Najpewniej po zmroku – odparł Fíli z uśmiechem. - A do tego czasu będziemy musieli radzić sobie bez niego.

Powiedział to przyjaźnie, ale w jego głosie zabrzmiała siła, z której Bilbo był dumny. Hobbit wiedział, że młodzieniec potrafi zachowywać się po królewsku, zwłaszcza jeśli nie było w pobliżu jego brata.

\- Jak rozumiem pragniesz zostawić tu więcej żołnierzy, choć wielu już tu stacjonuje – rzekł ostro, czym przypomniał Bilbo o Thorinie.

\- Może lepiej będzie zostawić omówienie tej sprawy do przyjazdu twego wuja – powiedział jeden z doradców tonem, który można by uznać za protekcjonalny. Bilbo miał jego imię na końcu języka i w końcu przypomniał sobie, że brzmiało ono Wrain. - Zdaje się, że on lepiej rozumie sprawy dotyczące wojska, Wasza Wysokość.

\- Masz rację – odpowiedział Fíli potakując. - Jednak rozumiem wystarczająco by wiedzieć, że żołnierze potrzebują jedzenia i miejsca do spania. Wszyscy mamy swoje limity, Lordzie Wrain.

Ani stojący za nim Balin, ani Bilbo mu nie przerwali, nawet kiedy Dáin spojrzał na nich pytająco z uniesionymi kącikami ust.

\- Nie pomieścimy więcej ludzi nawet jeśli twoi generałowie ich tutaj chcą.

Nie była to do końca prawda, mieli bowiem jeszcze trochę wolnego miejsca, jednak Thorin chciał przeznaczyć je dla własnych oddziałów. Podwładni Dáina mieli służyć za przykład na treningu dla sił Erebor, a po ukończonym szkoleniu planował odesłać obcych z powrotem do Dáina by mogli założyć rodziny i odbudować swoje domy.

\- Czy tego właśnie chce twój wuj? - zapytał Lord Wrain, co było skrytą zniewagą.

\- Przyznam, że mój słuch nie jest równie dobry jak przed bitwą – powiedział Fíli pokazując swoje naruszone lewe ucho z szerokim uśmiechem. Nie było bardzo uszkodzone, ale krasnolud słyszał nim trochę gorzej. Jego słowa wywołały śmiech.

\- Jednak wuj krzyczy na mnie wystarczająco głośno, że słyszałbym go nawet gdybym kompletnie stracił słuch – jego słowa były autoironiczne, a wdzięk księcia pomógł oczarować zebranych. - Nie mamy miejsca dla twoich ludzi, Lordzie Wrain. To nie podlega dyskusji, ale może uda nam się znaleźć kompromis by zapewnić twoim ludziom dach nad głową.

Balinowi ledwo udało się ukryć uśmiech za brodą, a Bilbo nawet nie próbował schować swojego.

Wszystko zdawało się być na dobrej drodze kiedy skończyli pierwsze rozmowy na temat możliwej pomocy członków gildii w odbudowie Erebor. Nastąpiła przerwa na kolację, więc Bilbo odprowadził Dáina do jego pokoju. Należał do niego pokój gościnny w apartamentach rodzinnych ze względu na pokrewieństwo z władcą, więc eskorta kogokolwiek prócz członków rodziny byłaby postrzegana jako niewłaściwa. Bilbo stwierdził, że Fíli sprawił się na tyle dobrze, że odpuści mu na resztę nocy i pozwolił udać się do Kílego.

\- Dobrze pan wygląda, panie Baggins – powiedział Dáin gdy byli sami i nie musieli trzymać się formalności. - Erebor dobrze na ciebie działa.

\- Chyba ma pan rację – zgodził się hobbit, gdyż niegrzecznie byłoby się sprzeczać. Dáin był przyjazny, jednak nie był jeszcze przyjacielem, więc nie mógł wiedzieć o jakichkolwiek nieszczęściach rodu Durina. - Zacząłem uprawiać rośliny w ogrodzie, więc nabrałem trochę kolorów.

\- Uprawia pan rośliny? - Dáin uniósł brew. - Jest pan doprawdy nadzwyczajnym stworzeniem, panie Baggins. Chociaż to nic dziwnego, Thorin zawsze miał upodobanie do dziwnych rzeczy.

Bilbo nie był pewien czy komentarz krasnoluda miał to być uszczypliwy komentarz, czy nie. Zdawał się być przyjacielskim stwierdzeniem, ale równie dobrze mógł badać czy hobbit zdawał sobie sprawy z krytyki, z którą stykał się Thorin. Na wszelki wypadek uniósł brew i mocno ścisnął ręce za plecami.

\- Naprawdę? W takim razie zdaje się, że wszystko w porządku. - Znów musiał skłamać o tym, że był Jedynym Thorina. Przeklęte krasnoludy i ich potrzeba dramatyzowania, ta cecha silnie łączyła ich z elfami. Hobbit po prostu brał ślub z kimś kogo kochał, wszystko było o wiele prostsze.

\- To twoje pokoje – powiedział Bilbo otwierając drzwi do pomieszczenia przepuszczając Dáina.

\- To nie te same co wcześniej – skomentował Dáin rozglądając się. - W końcu je wysprzątali. Widzę, że dodali nowe podpórki, dobra robota.

Bilbo siłą woli powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami na tę kontrolę Dáina, który nie poświęcił nawet sekundy na podziwianie wystroju wnętrz. Pokażcie Krasnoludom kwitnący ogród, a bardziej ich zainteresuje żwir na ścieżce.

\- Cieszę się, że jest pan zadowolony. Thorin będzie szczęśliwy gdy to usłyszy. - Najpewniej nawet nie zapyta, z czego Dáin doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, ale zamiast się zgodzić, krasnolud posłał mu wredny uśmieszek.

\- Thorina nie mogłaby mniej obchodzić moja opinia o pokojach – odpowiedział, czym zbił Bilbo z pantałyku. - Mam nadzieję, że jest wdzięczny za twoją zdolność do zacierania jego wad.

Niepewność Bilbo musiała pokazać się na jego twarzy, gdyż po chwili znów się odezwał.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, obawiam się, że moje słowa były zbyt śmiałe.

\- Wszystko w porządku – powiedział z ulgą Bilbo uśmiechając się, bo wreszcie wiedział co powiedzieć. - Thorina bardziej obchodzą rodziny, którym możemy zapewnić dom, aniżeli zachowanie dobrych manier, jak możesz się zresztą domyślić. Woli jednak kiedy goście mają wygodne łóżko do spania.

Przynajmniej to była prawdą,nawet jeśli Thorin nie dbał o opinię gości o pokojach, w których zostali umieszczeni.

\- W to akurat wierzę. - Kiwnął głową kiedy zobaczył, że Bilbo zbliża się ku drzwiom. - W takim razie życzę dobrej nocy. Thorin powinien niedługo wrócić, podejrzewam więc, że nie może pan się doczekać aż go zobaczy.

\- Zgadza się. Życzę dobrej nocy – odpowiedział.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nim i udał się do swoich pokojów, nie był zaskoczony kiedy zobaczył, że nie jest w nich sam. Thorin rozłożył się już bez zbroi i z zapaloną fajką na fotelu przed kominkiem, co zdradzało, że był wcześniej we własnych komnatach.

Bilbo przejrzał go od góry do dołu martwiąc się, że Thorin nagiął prawdę w liście, co zdarzało mu się wcześniej zrobić. Nieraz napisał, że był nietknięty i wracał z ranami, jednak teraz zdawał się był mówić prawdę.

\- Czy ktoś zginął? - zapytał Bilbo po szczelnym zamknięciu drzwi.

Thorin potrząsnął głową, a fajka ruszała się w jego dłoniach. Nie miał na sobie żadnych pierścieni, a jego ubranie było o wiele mniej ozdobne od tego ludzi Dáina; było dobrze wykonane, ale proste i bez niepotrzebnych ornamentów. Nie, żeby Thorin potrzebował ich by wyglądać po królewsku. Bilbo zawsze uważał, że wyglądał jak król, nawet w najmniej dostojnych momentach.

\- Nie, wszyscy żyją. Nawet elfy.

\- Nie ma potrzeby się krzywić – odpowiedział sucho Bilbo. 

\- Niczego nie obiecuję. - Thorin wypuścił dym nosem, a ogień skwierczał cicho w kominku. - Balin zdawał się być dumny z Fílego. Czy naprawdę ma ku temu powody?

\- Tak – Bilbo usiadł w swoim fotelu, jednak nie sięgnął po fajkę. - Bardzo dobrze sobie poradził na zebraniu, ale na pewno przyjmie wiadomość o twoim powrocie z entuzjazmem. Nadal czuje się tym wszystkim przytłoczony, czemu się zupełnie nie dziwię.

Thorin zachichotał i przez pewien czas siedzieli w przyjaznym milczeniu. Thorin lubił czasem tak siedzieć i po prostu napawać się towarzystwem hobbita, co zdaniem Bilbo było skutkiem jego przyziemnych oczekiwań względem Thorina. A skoro nie mógł być dla niego niczym więcej, wystarczało mu bycie ostoją władcy.

\- Przywiozłem ci coś – Thorin skinął głową w kierunku drzwi, przy których stał stół. Na nim leżało małe zawiniątko, a kiedy Bilbo je rozwinął, znalazł w środku zestaw nowych narzędzi ogrodowych. I chociaż przewrócił oczami gdy je ujrzał, to zdawał sobie sprawę, że te narzędzia były o wiele lepsze od kupionych na rynku. Krasnolud odbił na nich swój znak, a gdy Bilbo przejechał po nim palcem pozwolił sobie na czuły uśmiech, dobrze wiedząc, że był niewidoczny dla oczu Thorina.

\- Kiedy znalazłeś na to czas? - zapytał podziwiając ciężar rydla. Zostały wykonane by wytrzymać wiele lat, o wiele więcej niż długość życia przeciętnego hobbita.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział Thorin z irytacją. - Czy ci się podobają?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – Bilbo zawinął je z powrotem w materiał żeby nie zniszczyły się przez noc i wrócił na swoje miejsce. - Bardzo ci dziękuję, naprawdę nie musiałeś się tak kłopotać.

Thorin wziął do ręki dłoń Bilbo, na której nosił pierścień. Jego palce z łatwością otoczyły prawicę niziołka i gładziły delikatnie szafirowe kamienie, a oczy krasnoluda przybrały odległy wyraz. Płomienie z kominka grzały kark hobbita, ale nie tłumaczyły czerwieni, która wykwitła na jego policzkach. Thorin rzadko go dotykał, a kiedy już to robił, serce Bilbo zawsze przyspieszało tempa.

\- Jestem twoim mężem – powiedział jakby chciał mu o tym przypomnieć. Zupełnie jakby Bilbo mógł choć na chwilę zapomnieć, że wyszedł za króla. Tego króla. Swojego króla.

\- Tak, i rządzisz królestwem, a nie kuźnią – powiedział zamiast tego co cisnęło się mu na usta. - Spróbuj o tym pamiętać.

\- Ah – Thorin uniósł brew, a jego twarz przybrała tak delikatny wyraz gdy trzymał dłoń hobbita, że Bilbo czuł jak zdrowy rozsądek powoli go opuszcza. - A ty jesteś królewskim małżonkiem, nie ogrodnikiem. Spróbuj o tym pamiętać.

Dłoń Thorina odwróciła dłoń Bilbo wierzchem ku dołowi tak, że krasnolud widział czerwone ślady od narzędzi ogrodowych i startą skórę między kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. Thorin ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ranach delikatnie dotknął zaognionych miejsc.

\- Królewski małżonek z odciskami od pracy w ogrodzie. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego.

Bilbo przełknął ślinę.

\- Toczę z tymi grządkami bitwę, co prawda innego rodzaju niż te, które toczysz ty. Poza tym nigdy nie byłem dobry w machaniu mieczem, jak pewnie pamiętasz, więc pozwól, że będę walczył tam, gdzie mogę wygrać.

\- Walczysz na tyle dobrze, że zdołałeś uratować życie króla – zaprzeczył Thorin przejeżdżając palcem po wnętrzu nadgarstka Bilbo. - W każdym razie myślę, że polubię twoje łupy wojenne. Stęskniłem się za pomidorami. -Uśmiechnął się radośnie. - Chyba nigdy nie widziałem nikogo choć odrobinę podobnego do ciebie, Bilbo. Nie mógłbym prosić o bardziej lojalnego małżonka. Nie wiem co takiego zrobiłem by na ciebie zasłużyć.

Przez chwilę Bilbo miał na końcu języka słowa, które od tak dawna chciał wypowiedzieć, jednak przerwało mu pukanie. Odsunął się, wdzięczny za szansę na złapanie oddechu. Przed drzwiami stała pokojówka z herbatą i drugim kubkiem. Wziął je od niej i stopą zamknął drzwi.

Thorin wziął od niego kubek z herbatą z oczami utkwionymi w ogniu, przy czym ani razu nie spojrzał na Bilbo. Hobbit usadowił się na swoim fotelu z nogami zwiniętymi pod sobą dość nieskromnie i szczelnie objął kubek, co nie było spowodowane zimnem panującym w pomieszczeniu. Przynajmniej w tym pokoju ogień żarzył się jasno. Służący musieli już zapalić w kominku w sypialni i ułożyć szkandele pod pościelą, w każdej chwili gotową do przykrycia śpiącego.

-Wybacz na chwilę – powiedział, chociaż Thorin zdawał się być nieświadomy jego słów. Sypialnia faktycznie wyglądała zachęcająco, ale nie mógł się położyć dopóki Thorin był z nim w pokoju, a nie mógł przecież zaprosić go do sypialni. Założył koszulę i zawiązał szlafrok, po czym wrócił do Thorina.

\- Chcesz już iść spać?

Przynajmniej zmiana ubrania zdołała przykuć uwagę krasnoluda.

\- Nie – skłamał Bilbo siadając w fotelu i biorąc łyka herbaty. - Chciałem jeszcze przez chwilę poczytać.

\- Co teraz czytasz? - Thorin spojrzał na książkę leżącą na kolanach Bilbo, ale była otwarta, nie było więc widać jej tytułu.

\- Kolejny epos, które twoi ludzie tak lubią pisać. - Wskazał na tom leżący przed nim. - Został mi polecony do moich badań.

Oczywiście było to tylko tłumaczenie, ale Bilbo był zdania, że dopóki znał fabułę, ludzie Dáina nie mieli powodów do narzekań. Nie ma mowy, żeby pozwolił im zniszczyć to, na co Thorin tak ciężko pracował. Nie po otarciu się o śmierć by to odzyskać. Nie, Dáin nie zasłużył na Erebor, w przeciwieństwie do Thorina, Fílego i Kílego. To miejsce należało do nich od urodzenia, a Bilbo zamierzał bronić ich prawa do ostatku tchu.

\- Ballada o Ástknút i Furageir – powiedział z czułością. Przeczytał ją już dwukrotnie, i choć wiedział, że powinien poznać inne historie, ta zauroczyła go i nie był w stanie odłożyć jej na dłużej. - Znasz ją? „Głęboko pod górą płonęła kuźnia...”

\- To ballada, niziołku. Powinna być śpiewana, a nie recytowana – Thorin stłumił śmiech.

\- W twoim języku, jak mniemam? - zapytał.

\- W twoim też – powiedział Thorin ostatni raz pociągając z fajki, którą potem delikatnie odstawił na stół. Bilbo bardzo korciło by zapytać, ale zanim miał ku temu okazję, Thorin zaczął nucić we wspólnym głosem głębokim, mocnym i odrobinę zachrypniętym od dymu. Dodawało to opowieści intensywności, której nie miała w wyobraźni niziołka.

Bilbo odstawił na stół filiżankę z herbatą i przymknął oczy, uważnie słuchając każdego słowa. Jego wyobraźnia kreśliła zdradliwe obrazy, na które pozwolił z ciężkim sercem i dał się ponieść pieśni o kochankach i ich namiętnej miłości. Jego powieki powoli opadały, przypomniał sobie, że powinien pójść do łóżka, ale było mu zbyt wygodnie przy kominku, w otaczających ich w powietrzu zapachem dymu, w swoim ulubionym krześle i przy Thorinie.

Rozbudził się trochę gdy poczuł dłoń wślizgującą się pod kolana i plecy.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem – wymruczał w bark Thorina. Uświadomił sobie, że jego mąż pachniał niesamowicie, jak dym, mydło i sam Thorin. Nawet na wpół śpiący, Bilbo czuł w brzuchu gorąco gdy Thorin niósł go do łoża.

Otworzył oczy kiedy Thorin przykrył go kołdrą i przez sekundę na końcu języka wisiało mu pytanie, chęć zaproszenia go ze sobą do łóżka. Tylko przez chwilę.

W końcu dał się porwać zmęczeniu i zapadł w sen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szkandela to taki podgrzewacz do łóżka, wygląda trochę jak patelnia.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli znajdziecie jakieś błędy, nie bójcie się pisać. Życzę miłego czytania :3
> 
> Edit: Jestem jakoś w połowie tłumaczenia czwartego rozdziału, więc w tym miesiącu powinien się pojawić następny rozdział.

Kilka dni później podczas prac w ogrodzie, Bilbo wciąż nucił pod nosem tę balladę. Zajmował się nowymi czerwonymi, żółtymi i białymi różami, które zjawiły się na jego tarasie bez żadnej kartki z podpisem. Bilbo był pewien, że z białej i czerwonej uda mu się wyhodować różową, z odrobiną szczęścia może też jakąś w paski.

Nie był pewny jakie były intencje Thorina kiedy wysłał mu ten prezent. Może chciał podziękować za zajęcie się spotkaniem z Dáinem, może wysłał je jako przeprosiny za coś, co dopiero zrobi, chociaż najprawdopodobniej oba przypuszczenia były poprawne. Tak czy inaczej ogród będzie wyglądać w lecie naprawdę pięknie, a za parę lat będzie przypominać grządki, które Bilbo zostawił za sobą w Bag End.

Na ile znał Lobelię, ogród nie był już w tak dobrym stanie. Na samą myśl o zniszczonym przez nią domu hobbit czuł ucisk w piersi. Chociaż mieszkał teraz w pokojach królewskich, to nadal czasem tęsknił za domem z dzieciństwa, wiedział jednak, że odczuwanie żalu nie miało większego sensu. Zrezygnował z Bag End w momencie złożenia pradawnych ślubów bliskiemu śmierci Thorinowi w namiocie postawionym na pobojowisku wypełnionym odorem śmierci.

Poświęcił swój dom by podążyć za głosem serca, ale nie wydawało mu się by Belladona Baggins go za to winiła.

\- Strasznie poważna opowieść jak dla takiego małego stworzenia.

Bilbo prawie się wywrócił odwracając się w stronę niespodziewanego gościa.

Na tarasie stał Dáin Żelazna Stopa uśmiechając się promiennie, jak gdyby całe to miejsce należało do niego, a nie do Bilbo.

\- Jest pan naprawdę dziwnym stworzeniem, panie Baggins – powiedział pochylając się nad Bilbo żeby przyjrzeć się jego rysunkom, które hobbit rozłożył na ławie. - Chce pan posadzić warzywa? Małżonek króla hodujący pomidory niczym zwyczajny ogrodnik.

Zachichotał pod nosem i zbliżył się do Bilbo.

\- Słyszałem, że kompania króla zwie pana także włamywaczem. Jakie jeszcze nosi pan tytuły?

\- Ode mnie niczego pan nie wyciągnie. - Bilbo odwrócił głowę i wstając zdjął rękawiczki. Dáin schylił się i podniósł łopatę, której przed chwilą używał hobbit. 

Obracał ją przez chwilę w dłoniach, a kiedy wreszcie ujrzał znak Thorina nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Bilbo nie był jednak do końca pewien, bo wciąż nie umiał dobrze czytać emocji na twarzy krasnoluda.

\- Też interesuje się pan ogrodnictwem?

\- Podziwiam wykonanie narzędzi. Kowal, który został królem. Może jednak ty i Thorin dobrze do siebie pasujecie - Dáin wzruszył ramionami.

Teraz to Bilbo czuł się obrażony w imieniu Thorina, co nie zdarzało się często. Krasnoludowi nigdy nie przeszkadzały wyzwiska, które większość jego ludzi uznałoby za obraźliwe. Unosił jedynie brew lub zamykał się w sobie gdy je słyszał. Ale to był czuły punkt, a Bilbo nie miał zamiaru pozwolić by ktoś obrażał 

Thorina pod jego własnym dachem.

\- Dziwnym jest dla króla używać swoich zdolności do nakarmienia rodziny i swojego ludu?

Wygnanie może i zrujnowało Thorina, ale władca nigdy nie wstydził się tego, co musiał zrobić by zapewnić byt najbliższym, a Bilbo nie miał zamiaru biernie stać i się przyglądać gdy ktoś krytykował poświęcenie władcy.

\- Jestem ciekaw co ty byś zrobił gdyby smok zdecydował się urządzić sobie legowisko w twojej górze.

Dáin tylko przez chwilę zdawał się być zbity z pantałyku, szybko jednak się pozbierał, a jego uśmiech stał się nawet szerszy.

\- Widzę, że przekroczyłem granicę. Proszę o wybaczenie, Wasza Wysokość, nie miałem na myśli nic złego. Istotnie, większość królów nigdy nie byłaby w stanie dokonać tego co zrobił Thorin. Prędzej pozwoliliby żeby ich własny naród osłabł i pomarł z głodu niż zniżyli się do pracy w kuźni. Ale Thorin nigdy nie robił niczego połowicznie, dla swoich ludzi jest gotów nie tylko zostać kowalem, ale nawet umrzeć. - Dáin wzruszył ramionami, jednak Bilbo nie był pewien jak to interpretować, mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że ruch był dobroduszny w naturze. - Podejrzewam, że to dlatego tak bardzo go kochają. Przyznam się, że trochę mu zazdroszczę.

Bilbo, który zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, odłożył rękawiczki i narzędzia do koszyka.

\- Pozwoliłbyś swoim poddanym głodować dla zachowania godności? - zapytał zirytowany zachowaniem lorda. Krasnolud nie powinien być na jego tarasie bez zaproszenia. Nawet siostrzeńcy króla pukali przed wejściem, chociaż nie powstrzymywało ich to przed nagłymi wizytami o najdziwniejszych porach dnia.

\- Nie, ale nigdy nie miałem talentu Thorina do pracy w metalu. Umarliby z głodu nawet jeśli podjąłbym się pracy w kuźni. - Bilbo czuł, że wypowiedź Dáina miała ukryty cel. W jego oczach czaiły się iskierki, które hobbit widywał u Lobelii za każdym razem gdy ta przychodziła na herbatę i widziała srebrną zastawę.

\- Ma naprawdę wielki talent – powiedział krasnolud spoglądając na obrączkę, która znów znajdowała się na palcu Bilbo. - Zawsze podziwiałem jego zdolności. Ten pierścień musiał zająć mu wieki.

Bilbo poprawił sygnet pozwalając opuszkom palców śledzić delikatny wzór i gładki szafir na samym czubku. Niegdyś należał do Thorina, który po prostu zmniejszył rozmiar obrączki. Nadal był za duży, ale po bitwie nie mieli wielkiego wyboru.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Thorin miał go już na wiele lat przed naszym ślubem. Tylko to mógł mi podarować po bitwie. - To wszystko nawet dla niego brzmiało to niesamowicie romantycznie, a znał przecież prawdę. Thorin zdjął pierścień z własnego palca by poślubić miłość swojego życia. Historia jak z bajki.

\- Przyznam, że to naprawdę dobra historyjka, ale znam mojego kuzyna jak własną kieszeń – powiedział Dáin stojąc o wiele za blisko jak na gust hobbita. Krasnolud uśmiechał, ale wyraz jego oczu wskazywał na to, że przynajmniej w połowie domyślał się prawdy. - Nie stać go na romantyczne gesty.

\- Nie widziałeś go przez wiele lat – przypomniał mu Bilbo starając się przejąć kontrolę nad rozmową. Podejrzewał, że na to było już za późno, ale mimo wszystko nie szkodziło spróbować.

\- Prawda, ale nawet czas nie jest w stanie zmienić prawdziwej natury człowieka. - Dáin miał czelność złapać dłoń Bilbo by bliżej przyjrzeć się pierścieniowi. - To naprawdę dobra opowieść. Jeśli miałbym zgadnąć, stawiałbym na robotę lorda Balina, przy akompaniamencie pana Nori'ego, który upewnił się żeby wszyscy ją znali.

Nie dość, że słowa Dáina były prawdziwą zniewagą, to na dodatek były całkowicie prawdziwe. Bilbo nie miał pojęcia kto mógł słuchać ich rozmowy, ani co Dáin zamierzał zrobić z tą informacją. Prawdopodobnie użyć do własnych celów, jakiekolwiek by one nie były.

Bilbo nie mógł pozwolić sobie na panikę. Same domysły krasnoluda nic nie znaczyły, liczyło się jak wiele z nich mógł udowodnić. Małżeństwo wyglądało dobrze na papierze, historia była porządnie spreparowana, a przyjaciele całkowicie oddani. Nigdy nie zaprzeczą historii o tym jak to Thorin i Bilbo stali się kochankami w trakcie długiej podróży, o tym, że Bilbo był Jedynym Thorina, i o małżeństwie, które zostało zawarte z wzajemnego uczucia. Dáin mógł mówić co chciał, ale Thorin miał możliwości uciszenia go w każdym momencie.

Tak samo jak Bilbo.

\- Nazywa pan mojego męża kłamcą? - zapytał lekkim tonem, jednak tak naprawdę w zawoalowany sposób ostrzegał Dáina przed sprzeniewierzeniem, które bez wątpienia by nastąpiło gdyby ich rozmowa potoczyła się dalej. Bilbo nie mógł za wiele zrobić jeśli nie chciał by jego czyny wyglądały to na próbę usunięcia Dáina z kolejki do tronu i zabezpieczenia pozycji Fílego. Był jednak w stanie nastraszyć Dáina.

Lecz krasnolud nadal się uśmiechał kiedy przeszedł obok Bilbo by na pozór przyjrzeć się grządkom w centrum.

\- Nie, nie jestem na tyle głupi, panie Baggins. Ani okrutny. Jestem pewien, że Thorin miał bardzo dobry powód by wybrać na swojego męża akurat pana a nie kogoś wskazanego przez ludzi z Dale lub moich własnych lud. I szczerze mówiąc, kiedy zobaczyłem jak radzi pan sobie z Fílim i zajmuje się obowiązkami swoimi i jego wysokości doszedłem do wniosku, że zgadzam się z wyborem mojego kuzyna. - Jego ton zdawał się być szczery, ale Bilbo wciąż miał wątpliwości. 

Musiało się to pokazać na jego twarzy, bo Dáin kontynuował dalej.

\- Słyszał pan zapewne plotki na mój temat, o moim prawie do władzy. - Ukląkł by bliżej przyjrzeć się ziemi i przejechać dłonią po delikatnych zielonych pąkach wystających gruntu. - Mam na głowie własną górę, panie Baggins, i to mi wystarczy. Modlę się o przyszłość Fílego, a nawet bardziej o powodzenie waszych starań w zrobieniu z niego dobrego władcy. Podejrzewam, że się wam przyda.

Bilbo zaśmiał się wbrew sobie, bo myśl o posadzeniu chłopaka na tronie wciąż czasem przyprawiała go o dreszcze, którym wcale nie pomagało nieprzyzwoite zachowanie księcia.

\- Jestem po prostu wdzięczny, że to Fíli odziedziczy władzę – zwierzył się, na co Dáin wybuchł długim i bardzo, bardzo głośnym śmiechem.

\- Na Mahal! Król Kíli. Gdyby to on był następcą, to możliwe, że z litości dla Erebor spróbowałbym dojść do tronu. - Wstał, a jego skórzane ubranie zaskrzypiało. - Jeśli da mu się wystarczająco czasu, którego na szczęście wciąż jest pod dostatkiem, Fíli stanie się dobrym królem. Na ile znam Thorina, to będzie zbyt uparty by przedwcześnie nas opuścić.

\- Jeśli bycie królem pana nie interesuje, to dlaczego stara się pan o miejsce dla swoich wojsk w Erebor? - zapytał zaciekawiony Bilbo.

\- Ponieważ trzech z pięciu moich generałów pochodzi właśnie stąd. Chcą wrócić do domu i korzystać z bogactw góry, a mają niemały wpływ na moim dworze. Chcą, żebym został następcą Thorina, bo to by zapewniało ich powrót, a jeśli Thorin, a po nim Fíli, zostaną u władzy, generałowie nie będą mogli tu pozostać. Thorin nigdy nie zapomina ani nie wybacza. Bardzo wdał się w linię Durina jeśli chodzi o te cechy – Dáin odszedł trochę dalej, tym razem by spojrzeć na grządki przy ścianie. - Nigdy już im nie zaufa. Z jego punktu widzenia porzucili go kiedy cała nadzieja przepadła. Oni chcieli po prostu nakarmić swoje rodziny i żołnierzy. Nie winię go jednak, bo aż za dobrze go rozumiem.

\- Zostawili Thorina i jego rodzinę bez pomocy chociaż przyrzekli mu służyć - powiedział Bilbo, chociaż był świadom, że nie musi mu o tym przypominać. - Nie, ma pan rację. Nigdy im nie zaufa w kwestii bezpieczeństwa Erebor. Nigdy nie uwierzy, że zależy im na dobru mieszkańców.

Hobbit westchnął ciężko.

\- A pan pozwolił im dowodzić swoimi wojskami.

Dáin miał miał na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, żeby okazać zawstydzenie.

\- Przyszli do mnie w poszukiwaniu pomocy, panie Baggins. Nie mogłem odmówić ani im, ani im żołnierzom. Może mnie pan za to winić, ale zrobiłem co uważałem za najlepsze w tamtym czasie.

\- Pozwolił pan własnemu kuzynowi zostać kowalem, a jego lojalnych mu ludzi skazał pan na pewną śmierć w Ered Luin. - Bilbo wiedział wystarczająco o Ered Luin by mieć pewność, że nie mogła się tam zmieścić cała populacja krasnoludów z Erebor. Nie było tam odpowiednio dużo metalu w kopalni ani wolnego miejsca w domach. To byłaby rozpaczliwa próba stworzenia nowego domu, a nie rozwiązanie palącego problemu. - O to akurat mogę pana winić.

\- I nie mam o to żadnych pretensji. Za bardzo bałem się o własną pozycję i nie pomogłem swojemu kuzynowi i jego ludziom w potrzebie. Teraz wiem, że źle postąpiłem. Jestem tego śmiertelnie świadomy. - Dáin splótł dłonie za plecami i uśmiechnął się, jednak w jego oczach nie było żadnego ciepła. - Nie mam zamiaru walczyć o tron. Armia, której mu użyczyłem była zwykłą spłatą zaciągniętego dawno długu.

\- Mój małżonek by się z panem zgodził - Bilbo pokiwał głową. Nie podkreślił słowa „mój małżonek”, ale nie musiał. Dáin był wystarczająco inteligentny by zrozumieć intencję hobbita. - Jeśli nie zgadza się pan ze swoimi doradcami i generałami, co pan w takim razie tutaj robi?

Dáin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przyjechałem głównie po to by ich udobruchać. Chcę, żeby wiedzieli, że zrobiłem co w mojej mocy i nie odwrócili się do mnie plecami przy okazji uszczęśliwiając Thorina na tyle, na ile to możliwe. - Jego zbroja, o wiele dostojniejsza od tej Thorina, przykuła uwagę Bilbo. Nie był to pancerz wojownika, lecz lorda. Hobbit, który niegdyś nie widział żadnej różnicy między typami zbroi zdał sobie sprawę, że mimo iż Dáin prowadził wojsko do walki u boku Thorina, to 

Bilbo nie czuł ani grama szacunku dla krasnoludziego lorda. - Lubię moją górę, panie Baggins. To dobre miejsce.

\- Nie wątpię. – Zastanawiał się się, czy Dáin walczy wraz ze swoimi żołnierzami w bitwie, czy zostaje z tyłu w otoczeniu strażników. Czy walczy jak Thorin, z obnażonym mieczem przy boku. - Thorin nie ustąpi, musi pan zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Wiem – lord okrążył całą grządkę i stanął u boku Bilbo. - Włamywacz, ogrodnik, królewski małżonek. Takie małe stworzenie z tak ciężkim brzemieniem. Jak jest pan w stanie się wyprostować pod ciężarem tych wszystkich tytułów?

\- W złe dni używam laski do podpierania się. - Bilbo uniósł brwi.

Dáin roześmiał się i położył dłoń na ramieniu hobbita.

\- Przypadł mi pan do gustu, panie Baggins. - Stał zbyt blisko Bilbo, tylko członkowie kompanii zwykli się tak zbliżać. Kontakt cielesny był w kulturze krasnoludów czymś normalnym, ale zachowanie Dáina zdawało się Bilbo niewłaściwe.

\- Cieszę się, że mój wybór przypadł ci do gustu.

Na szczęście dzięki wejściu Thorina Dáin się cofnął, a widok szerokich ramion Thorina między Bilbo a kuzynem władcy nie mógłby bardziej ucieszyć hobbita. 

Pomimo wcześniejszego dyskomfortu, Bilbo uśmiechnął się do małżonka.

\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz, mój niziołku? - Thorin zwykle nie zwracał się tak do Bilbo gdy byli w towarzystwie innych. Takie zachowanie miało w sobie coś zaborczego.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Pani Tern miała rację, potrzebowałem więcej siana na tamtej grządce by utrzymać ją w cieple dopóki żywopłot się nie zakorzeni. Już widać nowe liście. - Wątpił by Thorina obchodziło ogrodnictwo, ale czuł się szczęśliwy kiedy krasnolud chociaż udawał, że rozmowy o roślinach go interesują. - Co porabiałeś?

\- Nadzorowałem lekcje siostrzeńców – odpowiedział odsuwając Dáina jeszcze dalej od Bilbo. Niedorzeczny krasnolud. - Kíli był...

\- Taki jak zwykle? - podpowiedział Bilbo.

Thorin się zgodził, a ton jego głosu sugerował, że nie był z tego zadowolony.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, ale mam do przedyskutowania z moim mężem pewne sprawy, które nie mogą czekać zwłoki. - Znów dosadnie podkreślił słowo mój. - Dołączę do ciebie podczas jutrzejszego śniadania.

Uśmiech Dáina stracił na uprzejmości, ale krasnolud mimo wszystko pokiwał głową.

\- Oczywiście, Thorinie. Panie Baggins, mam szczerą nadzieję, że pan również do nas dołączy.

\- Zobaczymy – odpowiedział Bilbo, chociaż nie miał najmniejszej chęci na ponowne spotkanie. Kiedy Dáin zniknął za drzwiami, hobbit odwrócił się do Thorina z uniesioną brwią. - Ktoś znowu coś zepsuł?

Wyraz twarzy Thorina stwardniał, ponieważ nie było w pobliżu Dáina, przed którym musiał udawać. Władca potrząsnął głową i ścisnął nasadę nosa.

\- Zamorduję ich obu, wtedy nie będzie żadnych dyskusji o kolejce do tronu.

Kiedy Bilbo wyciągnął rękę by poklepać Thorina pocieszająco po ramieniu, ten szybko chwycił ją w swoją dłoń i zaczął pocierać kciukiem o kamień w pierścieniu.

\- Jeśli ich zabijesz, Thorinie, to Dís zakończy twoje marne życie – przypomniał mu. - A wtedy kto będzie władał tą górą?

\- Mogę oddać ten zaszczyt Dáinowi – wymamrotał Thorin ponuro. - Może zabiję tylko Fílego. Dáin może sobie mieć Kílego. I Dís zresztą też.

\- Mnie też? - zażartował Bilbo, jednak na twarzy krasnoluda nie pojawił się nawet cień uśmiechu. - Wiesz, że tylko tak żartuję, prawda? Niech ci do głowy nawet nie przyjdzie pochowanie mnie ze sobą żywcem.

\- Słucham? Czy to jakiś zwyczaj hobbitów? - Thorin spojrzał na niego z góry, a jego ciepła dłoń wciąż owinięta była wokół palców Bilbo.

\- Nie, to zwyczaj ze starej opowieści ze wschodu. Potężny król odszedł z tego świata, ale przed śmiercią nakazał by wszystkie jego żony i mężowie zostali pochowani wraz z nim, żeby nie czuł się samotny - obruszył się Bilbo na bezpodstawne oskarżenie.

Jego własny król zmarszczył nos.

\- Jaki dziwny obyczaj, pobierać się więcej niż raz. Czy hobbici to praktykują? - Wciąż dotykał Bilbo, który zaczął się czuć nieswojo, a jego twarz powoli nabierała szkarłatnego koloru.

\- Tylko w przypadku rozwodu albo jeśli pierwszy małżonek umrze – Bilbo był rozdarty między zabraniem ręki z uchwytu Thorina a pozwoleniem mu na kontynuowanie gładzenia swojego starego pierścieniem.

\- Przypuszczam, że u was nie ma rozwodów.

\- Są, ale za to naprawdę rzadkie. Tylko jeśli para nie widzi innego wyjścia. W wypadku znęcania się nad małżonkiem. Niewierność, które według naszego prawa jest też formą znęcania się.

W końcu wypuścił z ręki dłoń Bilbo, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca i stał tak blisko Bilbo, tak bardzo blisko, że Biblo czuł zapach szamponu, którym Thorin poprzedniej nocy umył włosy i woń oleju, którym niedawno oliwił swoje skóry. Bilbo zastanawiał się jak włosy Thorina wyglądałyby rozplątane i rozłożone w poprzek poduszek, marzył o ich dotyku na nagiej skórze.

Ośmielony dziwnym impulsem odważył się przeczesać palcami loki, które spływały Thorinowi z ramion, tłumacząc sobie, że pragnął je jedynie rozplątać. Kiedyś już dotykał włosów Thorina, i były wtedy tak samo intrygujące w dotyku, jednocześnie miękkie jak i twarde. Muskanie ich opuszkami nie mogło się równać z czuciem ich na ramionach, ale na zaspokojenie ciekawości wystarczało mu na razie tylko tyle.

Po raz kolejny zastanowił się jak by to było pocałować Thorina, położyć mu rękę na karku i zderzyć ich usta ze sobą, poczuć na twarzy drapanie brody, jak mógłby to zrobić prawdziwy królewski małżonek.

Bilbo potrząsnął głową na tę niemądrą myśl i uśmiechnął się do Thorina, który obserwował powolne działanie palców hobbita.

\- Co Dáin robił w twoich pokojach? - zapytał Thorin niskim głosem. - Zwykle nie wpuszczasz tu obcych.

\- Sam się zaprosił – odpowiedział, wciąż zirytowany arogancją lorda niziołek. - Nieważne. Czym tym razem zdenerwowali cię Fíli i Kíli?

\- A czym mnie nie denerwują? - sarkastycznie zapytał Thorin zdejmując rękawice. - Fíli zachowuje się jakby nie miał żadnych obowiązków poza spełnianiem swoich własnych zachcianek. Już mu wytłumaczyłem dlaczego nie może myśleć tylko o sobie, ale on wciąż nie rozumie. Albo nie chce zrozumieć.

Thorin westchnął i rozprostował palce.

\- Mówiłem ci już. Fíli jest młody, potrzebuje więcej czasu.

Thorin odłożył swoje rękawice na ławę, szybko znalazł się na niej również i płaszcz. Zawsze zdawał się bez niego drobniejszy, choć jego ramiona i tak były szersze od ramion Bilbo.

\- Poza tym dorosłe zachowywanie przychodzi mu trudno kiedy ty i Dís nalegacie by traktować go jak dziecko.

Thorin uniósł brew na to stwierdzenie.

\- Gdyby nie zachowywał się jak dziecko...

\- Nie zachowywałby się tak gdybyś traktował go z szacunkiem jakiego pragnie – łagodnie spierał się Bilbo. - Jeśli to cię pocieszy, to Dáin mówi, że woli zostać na swojej własnej górze. Jego generałowie z drugiej strony...

Thorin pokiwał głową.

\- Tak właśnie podejrzewałem. Dáinowi nigdy przesadnie nie zależało na zdobyciu władzy. Myślałem, że z upływem czasu coś się zmieniło, ale widocznie się myliłem, bo od przyjazdu zachowuje się równie sympatycznie jak niegdyś – prowadził Bilbo przez grządki i hobbit przystanął by zgarnąć krnąbrną grudkę ziemi z młodej sadzonki. - Co o nim sądzisz?

\- O kim? O Dáinie? - Bilbo przypuszczał, że pałał do niego niejaką sympatią, ale uważał go za natrętnego. Przypominał mu o kuzynie od strony matki, Helleborusie, który nie był na tyle prostacki swoimi narzekaniami kogoś obrazić, ale jego słowa zawsze krępowały Bilbo. Mimo swoich wad, Dáin był kuzynem Thorina i hobbit podejrzewał, że władcy w dzieciństwie byli sobie bliscy. Nie chciał być niegrzeczny w swoich słowach. - Jak sam powiedziałeś, Dáin jest sympatyczny. Nie mam nic przeciwko spędzaniu z nim czasu.

 _W małych dawkach_ , dokończył w myślach. Nigdy nie skłamałby wprost, bo oszukiwanie małżonków było przecież niegrzeczne.

\- Zawsze dobrze dogadywał się z innym – w głosie Thorina dało się słyszeć rozczarowanie. - Bardzo w tym przypomina Fílego i Kílego. Łatwo się ze wszystkimi zaprzyjaźnia.

Bilbo się wyprostował, zmieszany i niepewny powodów nagłej zmiany nastroju Thorina. Zastanawiał się co takiego powiedział by go urazić.

\- Często przyjaciele zdobywani w trudzie są cenniejsi – podzielił się z Thorinem słowami często powtarzanymi mu w młodości przez matkę. - Miłość i wierność łatwo zdobyta odchodzi równie łatwo.

Te słowa polepszyły nastrój Thorina i nim Bilbo się obejrzał, poczuł na czole dotyk delikatnych warg krasnoluda. Serce hobbita biło jak oszalałe i nagle zapragnął by krasnolud zszedł niżej, aż do ust, i należycie go pocałował. Władca nie zrobił tego jednak, a ich pocałunek nie różnił się niczym od całusa, którym obdarowuje się dzieci. Bilbo przypomniał sobie jak poprzedniego wieczoru, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą, Thorin zaniósł go do łóżka, i zakwitła w nim nagła obawa, że przez dzielącą ich różnicę lat niemożliwym jest by Thorin kiedykolwiek spojrzał na niego z pożądaniem.

Przygnębienie musiało ukazać się na jego twarzy, bo gdy krasnolud się odsunął, jego twarz była pozbawiona jakichkolwiek emocji.

\- Wybacz. Czasem zapominam jak bardzo nasze rasy się od siebie różnią – powiedział.

\- Kiedyś się do tego przyzwyczaję – zgodził się z krasnoludem i odwrócił wzrok, marząc o tym, by w jego dłoniach znalazła się fajka. Dlaczego nie umiał utrzymać swoich uczuć w ryzach i zawsze musiał zepsuć dobry nastrój Thorina?

\- Podobają ci się? - zapytał Thorin biorąc w dłoń jedno z narzędzi. Miał wyjątkowy dar do zmieniania tematu rozmowy kiedy tego chciał.

\- Tak, są o wiele lepsze od tych kupionych w mieście. Zresztą Dáin też je podziwiał – Bilbo starał się skomplementować Thorina, jednak zamiast się rozluźnić, krasnolud mocniej ścisnął trzymaną rączkę łopatki.

\- Dáin ich dotykał? - zapytał tym niskim tonem, którego ostatnio tak często używał. Bilbo znał oznaki irytacji Thorina i wiedział, że ten za chwilę straci cierpliwość.

\- Tak? Wybacz, czy nie powinienem był mu na to pozwolić? - zaryzykował zadanie pytania.

Thorin potrząsnął głową i odłożył narzędzie.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, nie martw się. - Ton jego głosu wskazywał na coś przeciwnego, ale Bilbo nie skomentował, bo nie miał zamiaru kłócić się ze swoim mężem o coś tak błahego. - Moi siostrzeńcy muszą stawić się jutro na zebraniu rady. Chciałbym cię też poprosić o obecność, lepiej radzisz sobie z trzymaniem ich w ryzach i przepraszaniem obrażonych przez nich ludzi. Obrażonych przez nas.

\- Więc dlatego przysłałeś mi róże - Bilbo uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na rosnące nieopodal krzaki.

\- Stwierdziłem, że dobrze się nadają na taką okazję. Wiem, że za tym nie przepadasz, ale jesteś niesamowicie uzdolniony w uspokajaniu nas. - Kąciki ust władcy uniosły się do góry. - Jesteś nie tylko ogrodnikiem, ale i dyplomatą. Hobbici są naprawdę niesamowitymi stworzeniami.

Bilbo zajął się wpychaniem do fajki tytoniu z ozdobnego pojemnika, który parę miesięcy wcześniej zjawił się w jego pokoju. Podejrzewał, że Thorin miał do czynienia z pojawieniem się tego prezentu w jego pokojach, ale równie dobrze mogła być to sprawka Fili'ego i Kilego pragnących wyrazić skruchę za swoje czyny.

\- Hobbici mają z reguły bardzo duże rodziny. Zanim nauczymy się porządnie zapinać płaszcz, musimy znać zwyczaje każdej ciotki, wiedzieć który wuj powinien dostać tytoń pierwszy, kto z kim nie powinien siedzieć, kto skradł pierścień zaręczynowy matki jeszcze zanim jej ciało spoczęło na dobre w grobie. - Bilbo zapalił fajkę i zaciągnął się głęboko, po czym dołączył do Thorina na tarasie. Było wyjątkowo ciepłe popołudnie. - To wszystko sprawia, że jesteśmy urodzonymi dyplomatami.

Zaproponował mężowi fajkę, którą Thorin przyjął i również zaciągnął się dymem przymykając oczy w zadowoleniu.

\- Wy nie macie tak dużych rodzin.

\- Nie, masz rację. Naszych kobiet jest o wiele mniej, a nasza kultura nie wymaga byśmy się ustatkowali. Bardziej interesuje nas rękodzieło, a tak naprawdę jest nim cokolwiek nas uszczęśliwia. - Thorin zwrócił Bilbo fajkę i usiadł koło niego na ławie zdejmując swój ciężki płaszcz. - Z bliskimi i przyjaciółmi łączą nas silne więzi. Wiążemy się z kimś tylko jeśli czujemy taką potrzebę, dlatego małżeństwa i narodziny dzieci nie są zbyt częste. Poza tym każde z nas zna opowieść o bratnich duszach, o Jedynych, którą od zarania dziejów opowiada się dzieciom. Wolimy poczekać i poślubić przeznaczoną nam osobę.

\- Więc nigdy nie znalazłeś swojej drugiej połówki? Czy może w ogóle jej nie masz? - zapytał Bilbo zaciągając się porządnie przed zwróceniem fajki krasnoludowi. Thorin bawił się nią przez chwilę, po czym przygryzł ustnik, ale w żaden inny sposób nie zareagował. - Thorinie?

\- Nie mogę odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie, Bilbo. To i tak nie ma znaczenia, to ciebie poślubiłem i nic tego nie zmieni – zdawał się być niepewny swoich słów i utkwił wzrok w oddali. - Oczywiście tylko jeśli tego chcesz.

\- Jak na razie nie mam nic przeciwko – odpowiedział żartobliwie, a Thorin zaśmiał się cicho.

Bilbo rozparł się na ławie i pozwolił by chłodne powietrze go otoczyło. Powoli tracił światło dnia, ale zdecydował, że pracował już wystarczająco długo i zasłużył na odpoczynek. W końcu musiał jeszcze przygotować ubranie na jutrzejsze zebranie rady, nie miałby też nic przeciwko gorącej kąpieli. Powinien też zerknąć do księgi prawnej i na wszelki wypadek przeczytać choć odrobinę ze starego woluminu z zasadami savoir-vivre.

Na razie jednak postanowił się tym nie martwić i dotrzymać Thorinowi towarzystwa w ogrodzie.

\- Miałbyś coś przeciwko udaniu się do środka? - Na rękach pojawiła mu się gęsia skórka, wiatr znacząco się ochłodził.

\- Zimno ci? Mógłbym rozkazać by zrobiono tu dla ciebie palenisko. Albo skierowano ciepło bezpośrednio z pieca. Może coś w podobie systemu grzewczego używanego w cieplarniach. - Po raz kolejny w przeciągu paru dni Thorin zarzucił swój gruby płaszcz na ramiona hobbita. Myśli władcy były już daleko od Erebor, budował w nich plany i kreślił listę rzeczy do zrobienia, a Bilbo nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Na górze było o wiele chłodniej niż w Shire było kiedykolwiek, więc hobbit podciągnął pod siebie nogi żeby i je trochę ogrzać.

\- Nie chcę oszklić tego terenu, więc nawet o tym nie myśl. Potrzebuję miejsca pełnego świeżego powietrza i promieni słonecznych – powiedział tylko by mieć pewność, że Thorin nie da się za bardzo ponieść wyobraźni.

\- Ale mógłbym poszerzyć taras, zbudować ci cieplarnię, żebyś mógł hodować rośliny cały rok – ton krasnoluda był pełen nadziei, a sam pomysł wydał się Bilbo naprawdę dobry, jeśli nie odrobinę przesadny. Nie myślał jeszcze co zrobi w zimie, na razie skupiał się na dotrwaniu do lata. - Czy to by cię zadowoliło?

\- Strasznie ci zależy na zadowoleniu mnie, Thorinie – droczył się z nim Bilbo, który tonął w cieple płaszcza Thorina. Nie miał ochoty myśleć o wielu innych metodach zaspokojenia potrzeb, których mógłby użyć jego małżonek. Było to jednak niezmiernie ciężkie kiedy zapach Thorina otaczał go jak ciepła kołdra, a sam Thorin był tak okrutnie blisko. Uwielbiał swoje pokoje, uwielbiał wszystko, co podarował mu jego małżonek, ale musiał przyznać, że noce potrafiły być niezmiernie chłodne, zwłaszcza kiedy przypominał sobie jak pozbawiony miłości był ich związek.

\- Jesteś moim mężem – powiedział Thorin jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Bilbo podejrzewał, że Thorinowi faktycznie to wiele tłumaczyło. - Poza tym tak wiele dla mnie robisz. Zrobię cokolwiek mogę by ci się odpłacić.

\- Thorinie, robię wszystko co w mojej mocy by ci pomóc, bo... - Bilbo westchnął ciężko próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. - Z tego samego powodu, dla którego cię poślubiłem, jak przypuszczam. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko.

Przynajmniej te słowa były prawdziwe. Nie całkiem, ale prawie.

Thorin milczał przez długi czas, zadowolony z takiej odpowiedzi i obaj napawali się swoim towarzystwem paląc po cichu fajkę dopóki ta nie przestała się dymić. Przenieśli się do pomieszczeń mieszkalnych kiedy słońce zniknęło za horyzontem, a Thorin przyjął niewypowiedziane zaproszenie Bilbo i został na herbacie, o którą hobbit poprosił służących.

Ogień z ogniska ogrzewał jego ciało, krzesło było niewiarygodnie wygodne, przed nim leżała otwarta książka, a Thorin wpatrywał się w żarzące się kominku płomienie. Na początku Biblo nie mógł zrozumieć jak Thorin mógł tak długo bezczynnie siedzieć, ale w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że Thorin lubił mieć czas na przeanalizowanie swoich kroków i ich skutków albo na wymyślenie planu działania. Po rozważeniu wszystkiego miał zwyczaj dyskutowania o tym z Bilbo i pytania go o radę, nawet jeśli już dokładnie wiedział co powinien zrobić w danej sytuacji.

Ta noc niczym się nie różniła od poprzednich. Hobbit przewracał w spokoju karty grubej księgi o ogładzie w towarzystwie i zapisywał piórem na kartce ściągę z najważniejszymi zasadami dla Kíli'ego, żeby chłopak mógł ją przejrzeć następnego poranka. Kiedy Thorin po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru poruszył męczący go temat, włosy Bilbo wciąż jeszcze były mokre od kąpieli i kleiły mu się do karku

\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że Fíli spędza ostatnio bardzo dużo czasu w bibliotece. - powiedział krasnolud pocierając w zadumie policzek. - Dís powiedziała, że ukrywa coś przed nią i przed swoim bratem.

Bilbo spojrzał na niego sponad swoich zapisków i zamknął księgę. Zapiski powinny wystarczyć by Kíli przetrwał nadchodzące spotkanie, a sprawa Fílego była zdecydowanie bardziej nagląca.

\- Co Fíli mógłby podarować Oriemu? Nie jest kowalem jak ty czy Kíli.

\- Rodzina 'Ri słynie ze swoich tkaczy i handlowców. Jeśli poważnie myśli o oświadczynach, nie da im żadnych tanich błyskotek. Obdaruje ich najlepszymi wełnami, jedwabiami, czymś w tym rodzaju. Albo papierem i atramentem. Da im coś, co udowodni Doriemu, że będzie w stanie zapewnić Oriemu dostatnie życie, nie żeby musiał się bardzo wysilać. Ale to tradycja. - Siwe kosmyki Thorina nabierały srebrnego blasku w refleksach ognia.

Czasem kiedy Bilbo na niego patrzył, coś w jego wnętrzu boleśnie go ściskało, zupełnie jakby niewidzialna siła chciała zmiażdżyć jego serce. Właśnie tak się czuł patrząc na przystojny profil małżonka, którego włosy były rozplecione i opadały chaotycznie na jego twarz.

Zebrał się do kupy i zastanowił nad rozwiązaniem problemu.

\- Ori już raz mu odmówił – przypomniał.

\- Znam go na tyle dobrze, że podejrzewam, że planuje nękać Oriego dopóki ten się nie zgodzi. Mój niesforny siostrzeniec uważa takie zachowanie za romantyczne, że zachowuje się jak postać z ballad. Przez myśl mu nawet nie przejdzie, że stawia swojego wybranka w krępującej sytuacji. Ori nie powinien był pozwolić Fílemu uwierzyć, że jego uczucia są odwzajemnione kiedy byliśmy w Ered Luin. Nie powinien był pozwolić mu uwierzyć, że ich związek ma jakąkolwiek przyszłość.

Bilbo wstał by nalać im kolejną filiżankę herbaty i stanął w obronie skryby podając Thorinowi napój.

\- Moim zdaniem wcale nie chciał zranić Fílego. Nadal kocha go tak samo mocno. Może powinienem to inaczej sformułować. Kocha Fílego, muzyka na wygnaniu, ale nie pała zbyt wielkim entuzjazmem do Fílego, koronowanego księcia Erebor. - Usiadł z powrotem na krześle uważając by nie uronić ani odrobiny drogocennego płynu. - To też nie brzmi dobrze. Oriemu po prostu nie podoba mu się wizja zostania królewskim małżonkiem.

\- Nie powinien był więc zatem zakochać się w Fílim kiedy ten był tylko muzykiem – powiedział Thorin tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że Ori starał się o uczucia Fílego? - zapytał dosadnie hobbit, na co Thorin zareagował jedynie osunięciem się na krześle. - Fíli dobrze wiedział na co się pisze, od zawsze znał swoją pozycję i obowiązki, był też świadom charakteru Oriego. Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że Ori za dobrze rozumie powinności królewskiego małżonka i nigdy nie zgodzi się na ślub.

Bilbo zakręcił filiżanką z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się jak liście herbaty wypadają z sitka i osiadają na samym dnie.

\- Mądrze byłoby wydać Fíli'ego za jednego z ludzi Dáina, może nawet za samego Dáina – stwierdził.

\- Faktycznie, to byłoby dobre posunięcie. A dla Kíli'ego przeznaczyć kogoś z Dale.

\- Jeśli udałoby ci się go do tego przekonać. A raczej namówić do tego Dís, wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że chłopcy bezkrytycznie się jej słuchają – zgodził się Bilbo.

Thorin utkwił wzrok w swojej herbacie i westchnął.

\- Wszystko brzmi świetnie, ale Kíli powiedział mi, że Fíli sądzi, że Ori jest jego Jedynym. Źle się czuł łamiąc słowo dane bratu, ale myślał, że będzie czuł się gorzej jeśli nikomu o tym nie powie, do czego zresztą zachęcał go Fíli.

\- Czy Fíli może się mylić? - zapytał Bilbo.

\- Nie. Tego nie da się pomylić z niczym innym – ton Thorina był zdecydowany.

Zdawał się być tak pewny, że Bilbo poczuł jak rezygnacja ogarnia jego wnętrze i wiedział już, że znalazł odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Teraz nie miał wątpliwości, że Thorin w istocie kiedyś posiadał lub posiada drugą połówkę, a wiedza ta sprawiała, że miał ochotę uciec od rozmowy i schować się pod tonem koców i poduszek, i już nigdy się stamtąd nie ruszyć. Poślubił i zakochał się w kimś, kto nigdy nie odwzajemni jego uczuć. Cóż za niepojęte tortury go czekały.

\- Musisz mi pomóc rozwiązać tę sprawę. Jeśli ty z nim porozmawiasz, uwierzy, że chcesz dla niego jak najlepiej. Postaraj się go przekonać żeby nie spotykał się z Orim dopóki nie pozbędziemy się stąd Dáina, może wtedy Ori zmieni zdanie odnośnie ślubu.

\- W porządku. Muszę zająć się Dáinem, jego doradcami, nauką manier Kíli'ego i historią miłosną Fíli'ego. To wszystko?

\- Tak, mój niziołku, ale pamiętaj o odpoczynku, sen powinien mieć priorytet – Thorin uśmiechnął się i odłożył filiżankę na stół.

Kiedy krasnolud wspomniał o śnie, Bilbo ogarnęło niewyobrażalne zmęczenie i zdał sobie sprawę, że zsunął się z krzesła i praktycznie w nim leżał. Mrugnął ociężale, ziewnął i również odstawił filiżankę, po czym przejechał dłonią po oczach.

\- Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy młodzi królowie z opowieści zginęli zwycięsko w bitwie. Rządzenie królestwem to naprawdę ciężka praca.

\- Nie mogę się nie zgodzić. Wyglądasz na zmęczonego – rzekł kiedy Bilbo przymknął na chwilę oczy.

\- Ty też – wypomniał mu hobbit czując dotyk ciepłych dłoni na swoich barkach. - Pewnie powinienem być wdzięczny, że tym razem mnie nie niesiesz.

Wbrew tym słowom oparł się całym swoim ciężarem o krasnoluda i pozwolił mu się prowadzić zamykając wyczerpane oczy, całkowicie ufając jego sile.

\- Popatrz na nas. Cóż za ballady będą o nas pisali? „Wygrali wielką bitwę, odzyskali Samotną Górę, a pokonała ich papierkowa robota”? To po prostu... – przerwało mu szerokie ziewnięcie. - Musimy nad tym jeszcze popracować.

\- Ty najlepiej się do tego nadajesz – powiedział Thorin kładąc Bilbo na łóżku. Nadal wyglądał po królewsku, jednak tę dostojność zrujnowało odrobinę szeroki ziewnięcie. - Na Mahal, chyba właśnie tak umrę, zabity przez biurokrację. Może zamiast rządzić Erebor wybierzemy się do Morii i spróbujemy ją odzyskać?

\- A tak, walka ze Zgubą Durina brzmi doprawdy zachęcająco – Bilbo pozwoli Thorinowi otulić się kołdrą, czując satysfakcję gdy władca Erebor usiadł przy nim na łożu. Hobbit przesunął się na drugą stronę zbyt dużego dla jednej osoby łóżka i pociągnął Thorina za ramię. - Połóż się ze mną. Już jest za późno żebyś wracał do swojego pokoju.

Wyciągnął się, zadowolony z ciepła, które go otaczało.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie masz nic przeciwko? - zapytał Thorin mimo że był już w trakcie zdejmowania butów.

\- Podczas wyprawy spaliśmy praktycznie jeden na drugim, dzielenie z tobą łóżka chyba nie będzie mi przeszkadzało, Thorinie. - Tęsknił za ciepłem drugiego ciała w łożu. Świadomość, że ktoś jest przy nim podczas snu zawsze polepszała mu nastrój. Może powinien poprosić Thorina o psa. - A może przejmujesz się tym, co powiedzą ludzie? Cóż za skandal, mąż opuszcza o poranku moje komnaty.

Parsknął i zagrzebał głowę w miękkich poduszkach.

\- Rano zajmiemy się tym całym bałaganem, a teraz idź już spać.

Usłyszał jak Thorin ułożył głowę obok niego i poczuł delikatne uniesienie kołdry, która szybko upadła gdy krasnolud się pod nią wślizgnął. Jego ciało było ciężkie i gorące, więc Bilbo przysunął się do bliżej pod pozorem zmiany pozycji.

\- Nie martw się, zanim zdążysz się znudzić twoi siostrzeńcy wymyślą jakiś nowy żart i będziemy musieli znowu po nich sprzątać.

\- Wiedziałem, że do czegoś muszą się przydać. Tak naprawdę nie miałbym nic przeciwko gdyby Ori się zgodził na zaręczyny. Miałby dobry wpływ na Fíli'ego.

\- Tyle że Dori i Nori najpierw by go zabili. - Bilbo pociągnął nosem i zdławił kolejne ziewnięcie.

Jego małżonek ucichł na chwilę i Bilbo myślał, że krasnolud zasnął, jednak ten po chwili znów się odezwał.

\- Król Kíli.

\- Gdybyśmy mieli dobre konie, na czas dotarlibyśmy do Morii.

Stłumiony przez poduszkę śmiech Thorina był ostatnią rzeczą, którą Bilbo usłyszał przed zaśnięciem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co do Helleborusa, to jego imię oznacza ciemiernik, kwiat z rodziny jaskrowatych o zielonkawych płatkach. Moim zdaniem bardzo ładny.


	4. Rozdział czwarty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wreszcie miałam trochę wolnego czasu, więc mogłam przetłumaczyć ten rozdział do końca :D Zrobiłam połowę w trzy dni, jestem z siebie strasznie dumna.  
> To chyba jak na razie mój ulubiony rozdział XD
> 
> Miłego czytania, i jak zwykle nie bójcie się komentować lub mnie poprawiać ^^
> 
> Edit: Poprawiłam większość rozdziałów, więc powinno się to wszystko lepiej czytać.

Obudził się pierwszy i był z tego bardzo zadowolony. Dzięki temu mógł bez wyrzutów sumienia przyglądać się śpiącemu Thorinowi, co wykorzystywał bezwstydnie próbując zapisać w pamięci każdy szczegół oblicza męża. W przeciwieństwie do drzemek, na które pozwalali sobie w czasie podróży, teraz Thorin spał głęboko. Jego twarz była zanurzona w poduszkach, czarne włosy przykrywały mu czoło i ramiona. Siwe kosmyki skrywał cień zasuniętych kotar. Dzięki służącemu, który musiał niedawno niepostrzeżenie wejść do pokoju i rozruszać drewno w palenisku, ogień wciąż się tlił. Obaj mieli lekki sen, więc nie była to łatwa sztuka.

Kiedy Bilbo wyciągnął dłoń by odsunąć niesforne kosmyki z oczu Thorina, jedyną reakcją krasnoluda było przewrócenie się na plecy. Powieki nawet mu nie drgnęły.

 _Jest naprawdę przystojny_ , pomyślał hobbit i zastanowił się, czy tlące się w jego piersi uczucie miało jakiś wpływ na jego postrzeganie urody Thorina.

Chciał tylko mieć jakiś sekret, mieć na stałe coś, co ocieplałoby skostniałe serce w zimne, samotne noce. Ich usta nigdy nawet nie złączyły się w pocałunku, ale choć Bilbo ani przez chwilę nie oszukiwał się, że Thorin odwzajemni jego uczucie, to z całych sił tego pragnął.

Wiedział, że to go nie tłumaczyło, ale mimo tego pochylił się nad śpiącym krasnoludem i przycisnął swojego wargi do ust Thorina. Dobrze wiedział, że wykorzystywanie śpiącej osoby jest złe, ale ból, który go w tej chwili ogarniał zaćmił jego umysł i pozwolił na ten egoistyczny czyn.

Został za to ukarany już po chwili, kiedy oczy zaskoczonego Thorina się otworzyły, a jego dłoń zdecydowanie odepchnęła niziołka.

Bilbo poczuł jakby jego serce pękło na dwoje.

\- Co... - wymamrotał Thorin z ręką wciąż na żuchwie hobbita.

\- Przepraszam, wybacz mi – dukał nieskładnie Bilbo próbując jak najszybciej wyjść z łóżka i znaleźć się z dala od Thorina. - Proszę, wybacz mi. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, ja po prostu... Sam nie wiem, przepraszam.

\- Jest ci przykro? - kiedy to powiedział, jego oczy były pozbawione wyrazu.

\- Tak, Thorinie, jest mi przykro! Co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć? - Bilbo żałował, że nigdy nie poznał dobrych przekleństw, czuł bowiem niezwykłą chęć ich użycia. Tylko wtedy mógłby odpowiednio opisać tę żałosną sytuację, wywołaną przez jego słabą wolę. - Nie wiem co mnie napadło. Jest mi naprawdę przykro.

Thorin siedział w ciszy na łóżku, a Bilbo nie potrafił odczytać emocji na jego twarzy.

Od nieuniknionej kłótni ocaliło ich nachalne walenie w drzwi sypialni. Obaj byli zaskoczeni, ale Bilbo nie zdziwił widok Dís ciągnącej Kílego za ucho. Nikt inny nie odważyłby się na takie wtargnięcie do królewskich sypialni, a co dopiero na tak niemiłą pobudkę. Krasnoludzia dama zdawała się aż kipieć wściekłością, ale uspokoiła się na chwilę gdy dostrzegła, że hobbit nie był w pokoju sam. Na ten widok brwi Dís powędrowały do góry.

Na ustach Kílego pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek, a Bilbo natychmiast pożałował, że przez swój niski wzrost nie był w stanie wytargać go za uszy.

\- Co się stało, Dís? - zapytał starając się przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją. Za sobą słyszał jak Thorin powoli wstaje z łóżka i poprawia pogniecione ubranie. - Gdzie jest Fíli?

\- Masz na myśli mojego najstarszego syna, następcę Thorina? - sama zapytała, po czym gwałtownie popchnęła w jego stronę Kílego. - Synku, bardzo cię proszę, powiedz swoim wujkom gdzie się podziewa twój brat.

Bilbo nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wysłuchiwać słów księcia. Ścisnął grzbiet nosa i wziął głęboki oddech by się uspokoić. Kíli może i pomógł bratu w najnowszym wybryku, ale sam nie był niczemu winny. Bilbo przekonywał sam siebie, że było o wiele za wcześnie by zacząć krzyczeć.

\- Gdzie się podziewa twój brat? - zapytał Bilbo czując ciepło ciała Thorina na swoich plecach. Krasnolud najprawdopodobniej wbijał zawiedzione spojrzenie w swojego siostrzeńca. - To nie pomaga, Thorinie. Kíli, wciąż czekam na odpowiedź.

Władca Erebor przecisnął się obok hobbita do dużego pokoju, jednak jego ruchy były zbyt szybkie by Bilbo mógł choćby zerknąć na wyraz jego twarzy. Na stole w pokoju leżały świeże ubrania i szczotka do włosów krasnoluda, najprawdopodobniej umieszczone tam przez domyślnych służących, pewnie tych samych, którzy rozżarzyli ogień w kominku. Dzięki rozwadze służących, którzy najpewniej mieli swoje własne domysły na temat wydarzeń poprzedniej nocy, władca mógł się przygotować, zwłaszcza, że nie miał już czasu na powrót do swoich komnat.

W przeciwieństwie do niego, Thorin nie skorzystał z łaźni poprzedniej nocy, więc hobbit nie miał nic przeciwko udostępnieniu mu swojej wanny, dlatego skinął głową kiedy krasnolud wskazał brodą w kierunku łaźni. W tym czasie Kíli wciąż próbował znaleźć odpowiednie słowa na wyjaśnienie całej sytuacji. Bilbo odsunął się na bok by przepuścić Thorina. W łazience znajdowała się mała wanna, która była jednak o wiele większa od tej z Bag End, i o niebo lepsza od rzek, z których przyszło im się kąpać podczas podróży. Poza tym, że miała dostęp do ciepłej wody.

Kíli rozluźnił się wyraźnie kiedy Thorin był już poza zasięgiem wzroku, chociaż obecność matki wciąż widocznie go krepowała.

\- Gdzie jest Fíli? - Tym razem ton Bilbo był łagodniejszy.

\- Wyszedł po kolacji. Obiecał mi, że wróci przed śniadaniem, dlatego nic wcześniej nie powiedziałem – wyznał Kíli z winnym wyrazem twarzy.

Dís zareagowała na to tak siarczystymi przekleństwami, że nawet krasnolud by się zaczerwienił, po czym ponownie zwróciła swoją uwagę na syna.

\- Co jest z wami nie tak? - złajała go, a w jej głosie słychać było nutę desperacji. - Czy żaden z was nie pomyślał, że Fíli może nie zdążyć wrócić na czas? Tak wam się poprzewracało w głowach od tego całego bogactwa, że przez myśl wam nawet nie przejdzie, że ziemia nie kręci się wokół was?

Następne słowa Kílego skierowane były głównie do Bilbo, gdyż młodzieniec chciał wywołać w hobbicie współczucie.

\- Kíli chciał po prostu spotkać się z Orim, sam wiesz jak surowy potrafi być Dori. Nie pozwala im się spotykać, dlatego Fíli cały swój czas spędza w bibliotece. Dori spędzał wczorajszy wieczór w pokojach gildii, a Fíli bardzo się denerwował dzisiejszym spotkaniem, więc musiał pójść do Oriego. On zawsze wie jak go uspokoić – przerwał na chwilę gdy zauważył zmrużone spojrzenie matki, a jego oczy były teraz wielkości spodków. - Nie o to chodzi! Chociaż nie wątpię, że... ale nigdy nie zrobiliby tego w domu Dori'ego, Fíli nawet jeszcze nie zabiega o rękę Ori'ego...

Widać było na pierwszy rzut oka, że Kíli próbuje naginać prawdę by pomóc bratu, ale cały czas sobie zaprzeczał, więc zamilkł i zaczął od początku.

\- Znacie Oriego, wiecie jaki on jest. Fíli czuje się przy nim pewniej, łatwiej mu się myśli, więc chciał się z nim spotkać, żeby się uspokoić. Pewnie po prostu zaspał i niedługo wróci.

\- Tak czy inaczej powinniście być mądrzejsi, a ty nie powinieneś był mu na to pozwolić. - Mimo wszystko to nie była wina, Kíli'ego, więc Bilbo nie zamierzał go karać, choć zarówno Dís, jak i Thorin będą najprawdopodobniej chcieli wypatroszyć ich obu. Bilbo nie mógł ich za to winić. - Muszę się ubrać. Dís, czy...

\- Herbaty? - zapytała, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewała sympatia.

\- Tak, bardzo proszę. To zajmie tylko chwilę. - Był ogromnie wdzięczny za jej przenikliwość.

Wrócił do sypialni zamkając za sobą drzwi. Z łazienki wciąż dobiegał szum wody spadającej na kafelki. Bilbo był za to wdzięczny, nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co mógłby powiedzieć Thorinowi, jak mógłby się wytłumaczyć. Ich przyjaźń, swoboda, z którą poruszali się wokół siebie, wszystko zniszczone przez Bilbo. Tylko dlatego, że nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować.

Szybko się ubrał i doprowadził do porządku przy toaletce. Zastanawiał się nad zaczekaniem z wejściem do łazienki aż Thorin skończy się kąpać, ale powoli kończył im się czas, a musiał jeszcze umyć zęby i się uczesać.

Westchnął głęboko i zapukał. Już ubrany, choć z odrobinę mokrymi od kąpieli włosami Thorin otworzył drzwi. Bilbo wszedł do środka unikając z całych sił patrzenia na Thorina. Po umyciu twarzy i umyciu zębów trochę się obudził, chociaż wciąż nie miał dobrego przeczucia co do tego, co miało się później wydarzyć. Przeczesał włosy grzebieniem i szybko wyszedł z łazienki, dołączając w sypialni do Thorina, który kończył się ubierać. Thorin włożył zbroję i broń, które miał na sobie poprzedniego dnia. Zostawił je wcześniej w pokoju Bilbo, ale żaden z poddanych Dáina nie oczekiwał po nim niczego wytworniejszego. Na dłoniach władcy znajdowały się jedne z ulubionych rękawic Thorina, które nosił też w czasie podróży. Teraz krasnolud przypasał miecz do biodra, a nie pleców, ale prócz tego drobnego szczegółu jego wygląd niczym nie różnił się od ich spotkania na Bag End. Teraz zdawało się jakby od tamtego czasu minęły wieki.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro – rzekł bez namysłu Bilbo. Nie prosił tylko o przebaczenie za skradziony pocałunek, przepraszał za zakochanie się w Thorinie, za to, że nie wystarczało mu to, co Thorin mu oferował. Przepraszał za to, że pragnął od swojego króla więcej niż powinien. Te słowa nic nie dawały, Bilbo był tego świadom nawet nim ujrzał jak ciało Thorina sztywnieje przy toaletce, gdzie krasnolud na nowo zaplatał swoje warkocze.

\- Później o tym porozmawiamy. Kiedy już uporamy się z Fílim i Dáinem – powiedział Thorin, a serce Bilbo przeszył potworny ból. Naprawdę nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, ale powinien był wiedzieć, że Thorin tak po prostu nie odpuści. Będzie chciał wiedzieć dlaczego Bilbo go pocałował, dlaczego hobbit myślał, że mógł tak wykorzystać swojego władcę. Poza tym, że był jego cholernym mężem.

\- Jak sobie życzysz – odpowiedział, zakładając na palec pierścień leżący na toaletce. Oczy Thorina śledziły uważnie jego ruchy, przypatrywał się Bilbo wnikliwie gdy ten wkładał na palec obrączkę, którą natychmiast poprawił z zażenowaniem. - Pójdę sprawdzić czy Fíli wreszcie wrócił.

\- Jeśli nie znajdziesz go w pokoju, wiesz gdzie szukać. - Thorin skończył zaplatać jeden z warkoczy.

\- W jakimś rowie, w którym porzucił go Dori gdy przyłapał go w sypialni Oriego? - zażartował Bilbo.

\- Król Kíli – zaśmiał się cicho Thorin.

\- Błagam cię, nie każ mi o tym myśleć tak wcześnie rano – zganił go Bilbo. Napięcie między nimi zniknęło, i hobbit zaczynał wierzyć, że uda im się zapomnieć o tym niefortunnym zdarzeniu. Bilbo przyrzekł sobie być bardziej ostrożnym w okazywaniu uczuć i reagowaniu na obecność Thorina.

W dużym pokoju Dís i Kíli czekali na nich z herbatą, a Bilbo zauważył, że włosy młodzieńca były rozpuszczone, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że matka wyciągnęła go z łóżka zanim zdążył się ubrać. Nawet nie miał na sobie żadnej biżuterii, co będą musieli naprawić po śniadaniu.

Nie zdążył wypić nawet całej filiżanki herbaty, kiedy przez otwarte gwałtownie drzwi wparował Nori. Krasnolud ciągnął za ramię posłusznego Fílego. Brak oporu z jego strony znaczył, że Nori groził mu nożem. Gdyby Bilbo nie sympatyzował z sytuacją krasnoluda, mógłby go oskarżyć o zdradę stanu.

\- Spójrzcie kogo znalazłem dziś rano w pokoju brata. Próbował wymknąć się przez okno – powiedział trzęsąc przy tym winnym krasnoludem. - Małe książątko. Pomyślałem, że może wam go brakuje.

Wypuścił następcę tronu z żelaznego uścisku, a dzięki promieniach przechodzących przez otwarte okno, Bilbo ujrzał przez chwilę błysk ostrza znikającego w rękawie krasnoluda.

Fíli nie wiedział co powiedzieć na ich widok.

\- Dzień dobry? - spróbował, ale brzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie, a Dís mogła jedynie unieść brew w odpowiedzi. - No cóż, może i nie dobry.

\- Fíli, mój drogi – przywitała go Dís z uśmiechem tak oziębłym, że Bilbo sam poczuł dreszcze na plecach, a Kíli wzdrygnął się gwałtownie. - Wczorajsza noc była wprost nieziemska, nie zgodzisz się ze mną, kochanie? Twój brat właśnie nam mówił jakie piękne widoki musiałeś widzieć z okna domu rzemieślników, do którego wdrapałeś się po ścianie po tym jak wymknąłeś się chyłkiem z domu. Słyszałam, że na Warsztatowej ponownie przywiesili latarnie. Zawsze lubiłam na nie patrzeć, szczególnie w nocy.

Między braćmi nastąpiła niema wymiana zdań, Fíli piorunował brata spojrzeniem, a Kíli niezbyt subtelnie wskazywał oczami na Dís, Bilbo i zamknięte drzwi sypialni.

\- Zgadza się, moja pani. Na szczęście nikt nie zobaczył nic bardziej interesującego. - Co oznaczało, że eskapada następcy trony obeszła się bez echa. Plotki o wypadach miłosnych rodziny królewskiej były im w tym momencie w ogóle niepotrzebne. - Masz szczęście, że wróciłem pierwszy do domu, Dori bez wątpienia poprawiłby ci trochę tę twoją piękną buźkę.

\- Skończyłby w paru kawałkach – zachichotał Kíli, ale zamilkł kiedy ujrzał wpatrzone w siebie cztery pary oczu.

Drzwi do sypialni się otworzyły i pojawił się w nich Thorin, ze wszystkimi warkoczami i zbroją na miejscu. Jeśli dla Noriego jego obecność w komnatach Bilbo była zaskoczeniem, to krasnolud nic po sobie nie pokazał, choć rzucił hobbitowi chytre spojrzenie.

Fíli zbladł gdy go zobaczył.

\- Wujku. - Skłonił głowę w jego kierunku.

Thorin uniósł brew, ale Bilbo interweniował zanim władca był w stanie unieść głos. Podszedł do Thorina i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu by zwrócić jego uwagę. Krasnolud spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

\- Najpierw musi doprowadzić się do porządku, później będzie czas na upomnienia.

Niepewność kryła się w oczach Thorina gdy rozważał słowa męża.

\- Pozwól mi z nim najpierw porozmawiać. Proszę – nalegał Bilbo. Władca musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że w Bilbo miał rację. Wiedział, że hobbit lepiej radził sobie z trzymaniem gniewu w ryzach, a Fíli już dawno przestał być dzieckiem, na które działały wyłącznie okrzyki i groźby. Teraz musieli z nim rozmawiać jak z dorosłym, potrzebował kogoś, kto by go przekonał do zmiany nastawienia, a Bilbo był w tym bardzo dobry. - Proszę, pozwól mi.

Thorin milczał przez chwilę i Bilbo obawiał się, że krasnolud mimo wszystko zacznie krzyczeć, ale wkrótce potem władca pokiwał głową i odsunął się, by stanąć przy oknie z rękami za plecami.

\- Chodźcie ze mną, chłopcy - Bilbo odetchnął z ulgą i zwrócił się do braci. Podszedł do nich i chwycił Fílego za łokieć, o wiele delikatniej niż zrobił to Nori. Kíli stanął tuż za nimi.  


\- Chyba, że chcecie zostać z nimi – wysyczał hobbit przez zaciśnięte zęby, na co obaj młodzieńcy wyraźnie zbledli. Praktycznie wyciągnęli Bilbo z pokoju, a kiedy znaleźli się na korytarzu, Bilbo popchnął ich obu w kierunku apartamentów Fílego. - Doprowadź się do porządku, a ty, Kíli, zrób coś z włosami.

\- Co się z nimi stało? - zapytał Fíli ciągnąc brata za splątane loki.

\- To sprawka mamy. Wisisz mi – słowa Kílego tłumaczyły wszystko.

Kiedy znaleźli się w pokoju, Kíli rzucił się na łóżko i zaczął przeczesywać palcami włosy. Bilbo rzucił w jego stronę grzebień i gumki do włosów z toaletki.

\- Wpleć też parę paciorków. Jeśli nie będziesz za chwilę wyglądał jak szlachcic, którym w końcu jesteś, to wezmę nożyczki i obetnę ci tę twoją brodę. - Kíli pozieleniał na twarzy na tę groźbę i szybko zabrał się do pracy.

W drzwiach pojawił się wyraźnie przerażony służący z dzbanem ciepłej wody i miską do mycia i ręcznikami na tacy.

\- Jej Wysokość sądziła, że mogą się przydać – wydukał, a Bilbo wskazał mu, gdzie powinien odłożyć tacę. Miejsce na misę z wodą przykryte było sztyletami, które hobbit uprzątnął przewracając nieznacznie oczami.

\- Możesz już iść. - Gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, biedy służący natychmiast wybiegł z pokoju. - Fíli, przemyj twarz. Wyglądasz strasznie.

\- Dobra, już się myję. - Krasnolud ściągnął z siebie wierzchnie ubrania i stanął przy misie z wodą w samych bryczesach i butach. W tym czasie hobbit przeglądał ubrania w garderobie, starając się znaleźć coś w miarę czystego i wyprasowanego.

\- A teraz proszę o wytłumaczenie, i lepiej, żeby było dobre. Bo jak nie, to nie ręczę, że zdołam ochronić cię przed gniewem twojej matki i wuja. A jeśli myślisz, że Nori nie powie o tym wszystkim swojemu bratu, to do końca już straciłeś zdrowy rozsądek. Jeśli go kiedyś w ogóle miałeś.

Fíli westchnął z irytacją i potarł zaciekle twarz, po czym zajął się czyszczeniem zębów.

\- Zaspałem, w porządku? Nie miałem zamiaru zostawać na noc u Oriego, ale naprawdę trudno jest mi go zostawić po wszystkim, zawsze mam wrażenie, że traktuję go jak...

\- Zwykłą dziwkę? - zasugerował radośnie Kíli.

\- Zamknij jadaczkę, gaduło – Fíli spiorunował wzrokiem odbicie brata plując do miski i wycierając usta. - Naprawdę mi przykro, że tak wyszło. Ale przecież wróciłem, prawda?

Bilbo już go nie słuchał, był zbyt zajęty przyglądaniem się warkoczom Fílego. Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiał co zwróciło jego uwagę złapał chłopaka za zdrowe ucho i pociągnął mocno do dołu. Fíli krzyknął z bólu.

\- Należało ci się – wysyczał Kíli przez zęby wciąż siedząc na łóżku. Nie wykazywał żadnej chęci pomocy bratu, który w tym czasie starał się złapać równowagę będąc twarzą w twarz z hobbitem.

\- Fíli, dziecko drogie, czy ja widzę ślubny paciorek w twoim warkoczu? - głos Bilbo był niski i niebezpieczny, a sam hobbit miał ochotę zamordować siostrzeńca swojego męża.

Kíli spojrzał na brata z zainteresowaniem podczas gdy Fíli po prostu wpatrywał się w hobbita bez słowa.

\- To zależy od tego, czy powiesz Thorinowi – powiedział po chwili z dumnym uśmiechem.

\- To nie o Thorina powinieneś się martwić! - Bilbo ostatni raz pociągnął Fílego za ucho i wypuścił go ze stalowego uchwytu. Książę wyprostował się, naburmuszony, nie był zadowolony z tego, że znów był traktowany jak dziecko. Bilbo nie winił go za to rozdrażnienie, ale oświadczyny podczas miłosnej eskapady były cholernie dziecinne.

\- Król Kíli – zawył Kíli ze śmiechem. - Dobrze brzmi.

\- Zamknij jadaczkę! - krzyknął Fíli gwałtownie zakładając przez głowę niebieską tunikę.

\- Możesz zginąć teraz z ręki Bilbo i wujka, albo Dori pozbawi cię życia jak tylko się dowie co zrobiłeś. Osobiście stawiam na Doriego... - nie zdołał dokończyć, bo Fíli rzucił się na brata przewracając ich obu z łóżka na podłogę. Mocowali się przez chwilę, ale bo żaden nie był w stanie zwyciężyć.

Bilbo pozwolił im na to przez chwilę, wciąż poirytowany ich wcześniejszym zachowaniem, poza tym uznał, że trochę dzięki temu się uspokoją. Przerwał im dopiero rzucając Fílemu szczotkę do włosów kiedy Kíli pokonał brata.

\- Rozczesz się i skończ się ubierać. Masz, przeczytaj wszystko co tutaj napisałem – dodał kiedy przypomniał sobie o zapisanych wcześniej notatkach. Podał młodszemu księciu zestaw kartek z podpowiedziami.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Bilbo – odpowiedział Kíli głucho i zabrał się do cichego czytania zapisanych słów. Lepiej zapamiętywał rzeczy kiedy wypowiadał je na głos, ale nauczył się nie przeszkadzać innym gdy to robił. W tym czasie Fíli zdążył rozplątać swoje warkocze i zaczął się czesać. Na toaletce leżały wciąż świeże kwiaty, wcześniej wplecione we włosy krasnoluda.

\- Gdzieś ty je znalazł? Jeszcze nie ma nawet wiosny – zapytał znużony hobbit.

\- W cieplarni w Dale – odpowiedział Fíli rozczesując wąsy. Bilbo usadził krasnoluda w krześle naprzeciwko lustra i zaczął rozsupływać splątane włosy. Spojrzenia ich odbić się spotkały.

\- Przepraszam, nie powinienem był na ciebie krzyczeć. - Ostatnio często musiał przepraszać innych. - Więc Ori naprawdę się zgodził?

To były zaskakujące wieści. Kiedy Ori odmówił mu po raz pierwszy, Fíli rozbił w pył manekiny ćwiczebne podczas treningu i przeraził swojego brata na tyle, że Kíli długo czas bał się do niego podejść.

\- Wątpisz? Przecież wiesz, że mnie kocha – odpowiedział zjadliwie. - Kiedyś musiał się zgodzić. Nie uzgodniliśmy jeszcze terminu śluby, ale w końcu i tak go weźmiemy.

\- Mama pewnie już ma przyszykowane dla mnie kandydatki na żonę. Wielkie dzięki, gnojku.

Bilbo rzucił mu ostrzegające spojrzenie.

\- Nie chcę się jeszcze żenić. Strasznie ciężka robota. - Przewrócił się na brzuch i zatopił twarz w poduszkach.

Fíli skończył wygląd swoje wąsy i przeszedł do brody, szybko ją zaplatając.

Kiedy Bilbo zaoferował pomoc, Fíli odmówił twierdząc, że hobbit nie wiedziałby gdzie zapleść narzeczeńskie paciorki. Wyciągnął małe drewniane pudełko i pokazał jego zawartość wujowi. W środku znajdowały się piękne ozdobne koraliki z jedną dziurką na górze i dwoma u dołu.

\- Miały należeć do Thorina, ale ta część zaręczyn was ominęła, więc mi je dał. Wcześniej należały do dziadka.

Bilbo zastanawiał się jak Thorin wyglądałby nimi przyozdobiony. Po wyrytych na wierzchu runach podejrzewał, że nosić je mógł tylko król albo następca tronu. 

Paciorki Oriego były prawdopodobnie skromniejsze. Bilbo przeciągnął palcami po swoich włosach i wyobraził sobie jak by to było codziennie kłopotać się zakładaniem w nie ozdób.

\- Dori się nie zgodzi – powiedział bawiąc się pierścieniem Thorina. - Zwłaszcza po tym jak Nori przyłapał cię na ucieczce przez okno. Jakbyś był zwykłym złodziejem.

\- Już mu się coś udało ukraść.

Bilbo ponownie musiał krzykiem przywołać go do porządku. Fíli spiorunował brata wzrokiem.

\- Jestem księciem koronnym Erebor, więc mogą sobie wsadzić. Czy Dáin będzie chciał ośmieszyć mnie przed radą? - Zaplecenie paciorków zajęło mu zaskakująco mało czasu. Ewidentnie ćwiczył. Fíli zadrwił z zaskoczenia widocznego na twarzy Bilbo - Traktujecie mnie jak dziecko, a już nim nie jestem. Wiem do czego zdolny jest Dáin i mu podobni. Nie znoszą mnie i dobrze wiedzą, że ja też nie pałam do nich miłością. Chcą, żeby Dáin został królem. Też mogą sobie wsadzić, bo zamierzam zostać królem i uczynić Oriego moim małżonkiem. Nie mogą mnie powstrzymać.

\- To nie jest takie proste, Fíli – upomniał go Bilbo, wciąż zdziwiony jego zachowaniem. Czasem zapominał, że Fíli naprawdę jest dorosły, w czym zachowanie braci wcale nie pomagało. Ale zarówno dzisiaj, jak i w dniu przyjazdu Dáina młody książę pokazał, że kiedy się postarał umiał się godnie zachowywać. Po królewsku.

\- Ale masz rację, nie mam wątpliwości, że ktoś skomentuje twoje paciorki. Źle się do tego zabrałeś. Przyprawiasz mnie i Thorina o ból głowy, mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy na konsekwencje.

\- Kiedyś zostanę królem – odpowiedział Fíli kończąc ubieranie się. - Nie zasługiwałbym na to gdybym bał się wrednych komentarzy doradców. Nie wstydzę się Oriego.

Zasznurował naramienniki z ornamentami w pióra i przypasał pasującą pochwę na miecz. Zamiast ostrz sprezentowanych mu przez Dàina, włożył do niej swoje ulubione miecze.

Kiedy młodzieniec znów wyglądał jak przystało na księcia koronnego Erebor, wzruszenie ścisnęło pierś Bilbo. _Przywiązał się_ do tych chłopców, mówił to każdemu kto chciał słuchać. _Bardzo_ mu na nich zależało.

\- Wujku? - zawołał Fíli marszcząc brwi i przez chwilę Bilbo czuł dezorientację, bo miał wrażenie, że za chwilę pojawi się za nim jego mąż. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że to do niego zwrócił się krasnolud.

Dał krok do przodu i poprawił jeden z karwaszy mając nadzieję, że jego głos nie będzie się łamał.

\- Powinniście założyć parę pierścieni, chłopcy. Dzisiaj musicie wyglądać bez zarzutu. - Sam wybrał sygnet dla Fílego, srebrną błyskotkę z ametystem na górze, która idealnie pasowała do zieleni i błękitów w stroju młodego księcia. Na drugą dłoń krasnolud włożył cienką obrączkę ze pięknym szmaragdem.

\- No i proszę, teraz wyglądasz po królewsku. Thorin może i jest na nas zły, ale przynajmniej będziesz się dla niego porządnie prezentował. - Kiedy Kíli stanął obok Fílego jego palce zdobiły pierścionki brata, a w brodzie błyszczały pasujące koraliki.

Z dumą przyglądali się sobie w lustrze, a choć tak bardzo się od siebie różnili, uśmiechy widniejące na ich twarzach były uderzająco podobne. _Rozklejasz się_ , och, kogo Bilbo próbował oszukać? Fíli piekielnie go zdenerwował, hobbit zamierzał po tym wszystkim porządnie nakrzyczy na tego niesfornego księcia, ale w tej chwili czuł niesamowitą dumę z obu braci.

\- Tak dla przypomnienia, to mam usiąść po prawej stronie Thorina, czy po jego lewej? - zapytał Kíli niepewnie.

\- Po lewej, chłopcze. Po lewej – przypomniał mu Bilbo kręcąc głową i wzdychając głęboko.

\- W porządku – pokiwał głową, a jego brat posłał mu kuksańca w bok.

\- W przeciwieństwie do twoich włosów! - syknął Fíli. - Powinieneś się uczesać.

\- Właśnie to zrobiłem!

Pukanie do drzwi oszczędziło mu kolejnej sprzeczki ze strony braci. Do pokoju wszedł Thorin, na jego widok Fíli wyprostował się jakby podświadomie przygotowywał się na nadchodzące komentarze wuja. Thorin obejrzał go od góry do dołu, a Bilbo natychmiast wiedział kiedy Thorin zrozumiał jak poważnie jego bratanek myśli o swoim kochanku. Hobbit dotknął ramienia Thorina kiedy władca przechodził obok niego, jego palce jedynie delikatnie musnęły materiał rękawa, ale krasnolud i tak spojrzał w dół, a jego oczy przybrały łagodniejszy wyraz.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi ile kufli w niego wmusiłeś zanim się zgodził? - zapytał Thorin z westchnieniem odwracając się od swojego małżonka.

Kíli wybuchnął śmiechem, a Fíli rzucił wujowi gniewne spojrzenie, na które Thorin odpowiedział mocnym uściskiem. Fíli z uśmiechem na twarzy po chwili odwzajemnił uchwyt, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się kiedy Thorin dał krok do tyłu by poklepać swojego siostrzeńca po ramieniu.

\- Sam powiesz matce. - Na te słowa dobry humor księcia wyparował, a sam krasnolud nabrał delikatnie zielonego koloru.

Kíli roześmiał się tak gwałtownie, że aż musiał podeprzeć się kolumny stojącej przy łóżku, żeby się nie przewrócić.

\- Pójdź, mężu. Czas, żebyś trochę załagodził mój wizerunek. - Thorin wyciągnął w jego stronę ramię, które Bilbo z skwapliwie przyjął.

\- Nie proś o niemożliwe, błagam cię – odpowiedział Bilbo opierając się na nim bardziej niż było to koniecznie, podczas gdy krasnolud wyprowadzał ich z pokoju księcia. Bracia szli za nimi, towarzyszył im stłumiony śmiech Kílego.

\- Kto jeszcze przyszedł oprócz Dáina?

\- Podobno pytał o ciebie – najeżył się Thorin na wspomnienie o swoim kuzynie.

\- Naprawdę? - Bilbo z trudem opanował się przed zmarszczeniem nosa. Nie chciał być przecież niegrzeczny. - Ktoś jeszcze już jest?

\- Wrain i Liir z drugimi połówkami. Jest też pewna dama, ale nie pamiętam jak się nazywa.

\- Masz na myśli Balar? - przypomniał sobie Bilbo po chwili namysłu.

\- Tak, dokładnie. Nie wiesz może czy jest już z kimś związana? - zapytał patrząc znacząco w stronę Kílego, który natychmiast pobladł. Jego brat uśmiechnął się kąśliwie. - Ani słowa. Gdyby Fíli okazał więcej rozsądku, ty nie byłbyś na celowniku, więc jeśli już musisz kogoś winić, to wiń brata.

Bilbo rzucił mężowi chytre spojrzenie, którego Thorin udał, że nie widzi. Będą musieli później przedyskutować to z Dís i Balinem. Jeśli dziewczyna nie przypadnie Dís do gustu, to dalsze próby swatania nie będą miały sensu, zwłaszcza jeśli Balin stwierdzi, że Balar nie jest dobrą kandydatką na żonę. Musieliby mieć naprawdę dużo szczęścia, żeby udało im się związać Kílego z młodą wojowniczką z rady Dáina. Poza tym, że wyglądało na to, że byłaby zdolna trzymać księcia z dala od kłopotów.

\- Opowiem Doriemu o tej historii z dnia przesilenia słonecznego w Ered Luin kiedy tylko go zobaczę. - Bilbo usłyszał szept Kílego, na który Fíli ewidentnie odpowiedział przemocą, gdyż po chwili dało się słyszeć cichy okrzyk bólu. Thorin zaśmiał się bezdźwięcznie, a Bilbo tylko westchnął pod nosem. Mimo widocznej dezaprobaty Thorina dla czynów siostrzeńców, hobbit skrycie podejrzewał swojego małżonka o to, że w młodości równie wielkim psotnikiem.

Bilbo uszczypnął go w ramię by przypomnieć mu o poprawnym zachowaniu, ale Thorin mimo wszystko wydawał się bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Krasnolud położył swoją wolną dłoń na ręce trzymanej przez Bilbo na jego ramieniu i zaczął bezwiednie trzeć kamień w pierścieniu. Jego dotyk był tak obezwładniający, że Bilbo ledwie powstrzymywał się przed pocałowaniem go. Poranek pełen pomyłek i niedorzeczne koraliki Fílego wyprowadziły go z równowagi, ale tym razem Bilbo był w stanie się powstrzymać.

Gdyby tylko wcześniej miał tyle samokontroli. _Oj, ty stary głupcze, a tak dobrze ci szło,_ napomniał sam siebie.

\- Dzień dobry. - Dáin uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu gdy ich zobaczył, a na jego twarz znów zawitał ten głupawy uśmieszek. Był jednak w stanie rozproszyć Bilbo, więc hobbit zostawił Thorina samego i dołączył do Dáina i Lorda Liira, jego doradcy oraz jego żony. Krasnoludzia dama nie przepadała za Bilbo, ale też nim nie gardziła, więc jej towarzystwo zdawało się być najlepszym wyborem. Lord Wrain z mężem ani trochę nie przepadali za hobbitem.

\- Najwyżej adekwatny, Dáinie – odpowiedział Bilbo i natychmiast przeklął się w duszy za swoje zapominalstwo. Od samego ranka popełniał błąd za błędem, teraz nawet zapomniał o tytułach. - Proszę o wybaczenie, panowie, pani. To była naprawdę długa noc.

\- Chyba będę musiał wybaczyć – powiedział Dáin, a Basha, żona Liira przyjrzała mu się ze zmrużonymi oczami. Jej wzrok nie był złośliwy a zaciekawiony, ale Bilbo nie był do końca pewien dlaczego.

\- Panie Baggins, czy ja widzę narzeczeński koralik we włosach księcia Fílego? - Dáin z szoku sam zapomniał o odpowiednich tytułach i szeroko otworzył oczy zdziwienia. Krasnolud mrugnął parę razy i uśmiechnął się. - Tym razem to ciebie muszę prosić o wybaczenie, Wasza Wysokość. Jestem po prostu zaskoczony, nie wiedziałem nawet, że książę stara się o czyjąś rękę.

Thorin zajął miejsce u szczytu stołu i od razu zajął się rozmową z Balinem. Niesforni siostrzeńcy władcy podążyli za nim, Fíli usiadł po prawicy wuja, Kíli po jego lewej stronie, a Balin stanął za nimi. Dís spoczęła na krześle obok młodszego z braci, co pozbawiało Bilbo wyboru, usiadł więc obok Fílego, który zwrócił się ku hobbitowi z błagalnymi oczami kiedy zobaczył jak wielu gości się do nich zbliżało.

\- Obawiam się, że jego druga połówka ceni sobie prywatność. Nie mam jednak wątpliwości, że poznacie go kiedy sam będzie na to gotowy – odpowiedział z łatwością hobbit.

Tak, urządzenie kameralnego przyjęcia dla Oriego i jego braci by uczcić zaręczyny jest dobrym pomysłem. Mogliby zaprosić radę Dáina, dzięki czemu Kíli zyskałby czas by dokładniej poznać lady Balar, poza tym czuliby się wyróżnieni zaproszeniem na prywatne przyjęcie rodziny królewskiej. Trybiki w mózgu hobbita zaczęły się obracać coraz szybciej, co rozproszyło jego uwagę i na moment zapomniał o popełnionych wcześniej gafach. Dáin posłał Dís szeroki uśmiech siadając u boku Bilbo, ale krasnoludzia dama udawała, że tego nie zobaczyła. Dáin westchnął i zwrócił się do hobbita.

\- Moja droga kuzynka nigdy mi nie wybaczyła zniszczenia jej ulubionego miecza treningowego.

\- Wrzuciłeś go do rzeki – odpowiedziała ostro Dís czekając aż służący naleje jej herbaty.

Westchnienie Dáin było tak udręczone, że Bilbo nie mógł się powstrzymać od stłumionego chichotu. W porównaniu z Dís, Thorin ze swoim uporem zdawał się być wprost idealnym politykiem. Bilbo podejrzewał, że siostra króla, tak jak jej najmłodszy syn nigdy nie uważała nauki taktu za niezbędną, poza tym maniery krasnoludów różniły się bardzo od manier hobbitów. W dodatku jej jawna pogarda zdawała się rozweselać Dáin, a nie go przygnębiać.

Nagle poczuł, że ktoś szczypie go w udo, więc odwrócił się w kierunku Fíliego, który jak gdyby nigdy nic prosił go o podanie cukru, choć wyrazem twarzy wyrażał niepokój. Młodzieniec delikatnie kiwnął głową w stronę Thorina i subtelnie poruszył brwiami. Jego mąż rzucał mu twarde, nieprzejednane spojrzenie i Bilbo poczuł jak coś go ściska w żołądku. Oderwał swoje myśli od wydarzeń z rana, ale Thorin ewidentnie nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Bilbo z obawą myślał o czekającej ich później rozmowie.

Bilbo bawił się pierścieniem na swoim placu dopóki nie odzyskał kontroli nad emocjami, po czym odwrócił się z uśmiechem w kierunku Dáina. Nie miał czasu na te brednie, żaden z nich nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Ale Thorin nigdy go nawet nie pocałował, a sama myśl o tym sprawiała mu ból.

Nie miał na to czasu, przypomniał sobie ostro, nie kiedy Dáin i jego rada wciąż byli w Erebor. Później, kiedy to wszystko już minie będzie mógł wreszcie rozpaść się na kawałki w swoich pokojach. Ani minuty wcześniej.

Po śniadaniu nadszedł czas na prawdziwa pracę. Sprzątających służących zastąpili uczeni, wśród których nie było jednak widać Oriego. Przez skórę czuł jak wielce Fíli był zawiedziony nieobecnością kochanka. Możliwe, że poprosił go, żeby przyszedł na to spotkanie, ale Ori z natury nie lubił polityki. Bilbo zauważył, że krasnolud wolał przebywać w bibliotece i czytać niezliczone tomy. Miał nadzieję, że Fíli do niczego nie zmuszał biednego skryby. Książę nigdy nie zrobiłby tego specjalnie, ale charakter Fílego był o wiele silniejszy od usposobienia Oriego, który na dodatek łatwo ulegał namowom innych.

Bilbo zdecydował się temu później bliżej przyjrzeć.

\- Hale waszych Gildii to istne pobojowisko, Wasza Wysokość. Kiedy wysłałem do nich swojego ambasadora, następnego poranka wrócił poturbowany – zachichotał Dain zwracając na siebie uwagę Bilbo. - A wysłałem go do Gildii Nauczycieli.

\- Miał pan szczęście, że nie trafił na Gildię Tkaczy i Gildię Krawców i Szwaczek. Ich członkowie prowadzą aktualnie spór o tereny. Ich starcia często kończą się naostrzeniem nie tylko toporów, ale i igieł – zażartował Fíli, na jego słowa lord Liir zareagował uśmiechem, a jego żona skryła rozbawienie za serwetą. - Proszę przyjąć nasze przeprosiny za te niedogodności.

Thorin zdawał się być równie zadowolony ze słów swego siostrzeńca, co i Dáin.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, nasz ambasador przeżyje. Złamał jedynie nos.

\- Jak sobie radzi Gildia Jubilerów? - zapytała lady Balar, i Bilbo z ulgą zauważył, że dzięki temu Kíli zainteresował się rozmowami. - Tylko w tym się szkoliłam, a nie obawiam się narzędzi latających mi nad głową.

\- Wszystko u nich w porządku – odpowiedział Kíli zwracając się ku niej ponad głową lord Liira. - Odkupili swoje tereny i zatrudnili członków Gildii Kowali do obrony granic.

Lady Balar uśmiechnęła się z dumą na te słowa.

\- Nie powinnam była wątpić w możliwości innych jubilerów. Zawsze dobrze sobie radzimy w takich sytuacjach – rzekła do niego. Musiała zauważyć koraliki w jego brodzie, które były bliźniaczo podobne do jej własnych ozdób. Jej broda była bogaciej przyozdobiona, ale oboje byli mistrzami jubilerstwa, co symbolizowała prosty srebrny paciorek na końcu brody. - Jak wygląda sytuacja w domu Gildii?

\- Jest czysty i schludny – odpowiedział Kíli z uśmiechem, a Bilbo spojrzał na Thorina z nadzieją. Jeśli przypadną sobie do gustu, a lady Balar okaże się być samotna, może jeszcze uda im się połączyć w jedno lud obu gór.

Przynajmniej jedna rzecz tego poranka szła po jego myśli.

\- W takim razie to tam się udam, lordzie Dáin – oznajmiła lady Balar stanowczo.

\- Czy pozwoliłabyś, pani, by książę Kíli cię eskortował? - zapytał Bilbo kiwając głową w jego stronę. - Na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko towarzyszeniu ci.

Po tej wymianie zdań na szczęście wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, obaj książęta zachowywali się nienagannie. Jedynie komentarz lorda Wraina na temat paciorków Fílego zepsuł im trochę humor, ale następca tronu nie pozwolił mu się sprowokować. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się i przetoczył koralik między palcami.

\- Już od dawna szykowałem się na zaręczyny, lordzie Wrain – rzekł w odpowiedzi na ostre słowa lorda na temat młodej miłości i nadmiernym pośpiechu. - Znamy się od dzieciństwa, jeszcze od kiedy mieszkaliśmy w Ered Luin i byłem tylko zwykłym muzykiem. Czekałem długie lata by mieć wystarczająco pieniędzy by móc mu się wreszcie oświadczyć.

Sądząc po kwaśnej minie lorda, doradca zrozumiał ukryte znaczenie subtelnych słów księcia, znacznie delikatniejszych od jego własnego komentarza.

W czasie negocjacji poruszyli kwestię przybycia młodych uczniów i czeladników do Erebor, jednak nie zgodzili się na zjawienie się mistrzów gildii. Zarówno Dís, jak i jej synowie byli zdania, że mistrzowie z Samotnej Góry czuliby się znieważeni takim obrotem spraw, a Thorin pozwolił im decydować o losie Gildii. Sam był z wykształcenia kowalem, ale nie byłoby dobrze widziane gdyby to on rozstrzygnął o przyszłości bractw Erebor, skoro nie był wielkim mistrzem Gildii Kowali. Dís przynależała do Gildii Płatnerzy, Kíli do Jubilerów, a jego brat do Muzyków, więc byli w stanie podzielić się także opiniami innych członków swoich zrzeszeń. Bilbo zanotował sobie w pamięci, by poruszyć ten temat z braćmi 'Ri, nie wątpił bowiem, że jeszcze ich dzisiaj zobaczy podczas rozmów o przyszłości młodych narzeczeńców.

Tę sprawę będzie musiał z kolei przedyskutować z Thorinem i Dís. Miał nadzieję, że Noriemu uda się uspokoić brata przed rozmowami. Nori może i zdenerwował się kiedy znalazł Fílego w łóżku Oriego, ale mimo wszystko lubił księcia, poza tym w przeciwieństwie do Doriego nigdy nie pokazywał niechęci do ich związku.

Po obiedzie ogłosili przerwę w negocjacjach, Dáin najprawdopodobniej zamierzał przedyskutować osiągnięte cele, jak i te, do których dążyli, a także opowiedzieć o wszystkim reszcie swoich doradców. Bilbo i reszta musieli z kolei omówić problem przekonania Gildii do pozwolenia obcym na wspólny trening, gdyż nie mogli się wycofać z danej obietnicy. Nie mogli pozwolić na wejście do miasta większej ilości żołnierzy Dáina, ale musieli utrzymywać jego ludzi w relatywnym szczęściu. Poza tym Bilbo współczuł krasnoludom wysiedlonym z Erebor, wiedział, że chcieli po prostu wrócić do domu. Wszyscy chcieli wrócić do domu.

\- Panie Baggins, mogę na słówko? - zapytał Dáin zatrzymując hobbita w drzwiach.

Bilbo czuł na plecach wzrok Thorina i wiedział, że ten będzie chciał z nim porozmawiać, jednak hobbit nie był na to jeszcze gotowy, dlatego posłał Dáinowi uśmiech i pozwolił mu złapać się za łokieć i poprowadzić daleko w głąb sali, z dala od reszty.

\- Czy coś się stało, lordzie Dáin?

\- Nic z tych rzeczy, chciałbym po prostu podarować mojemu kuzynowi i jego narzeczonemu prezent zaręczynowy, a obawiam się, że mój poprzedni podarunek nie przypadł mu do gustu. - Nie wyglądał na urażonego brakiem uznania Fílego dla ładnych broni.

\- Nie powinienem ujawniać niczego, czego narzeczony księcia sam nie ujawnił – odpowiedział Bilbo. Otrzymanie takiego podarunku nie uszczęśliwiłoby Oriego, a Fíli najprawdopodobniej odczułby tego konsekwencje. - Mam jednak nadzieję, że uda ci się go spotkać przed wyjazdem. Postaram się o to.

Ręka Dáina znów pojawiła się na ramieniu Bilbo, hobbit zauważył, że krasnolud bardzo często go dotykał.

Thorin czekał z resztą przy drzwiach, a na twarzy Fíli'ego znów malowała się desperacja. Musiał obawiać się, że chociaż Bilbo go wspierał, to Dís odmówi dalszej pomocy. Jeśli Thorin stanie po stronie swojego siostrzeńca, cała sprawa skończy się kłótnią między królem a jego siostrą. Bilbo miał nadzieję, że obecność jego i Balina pozwoli wszystkim na zrównoważona rozmowę, zwłaszcza kiedy dojdą do nich Dori i Nori.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, lordzie Dáin. Mój małżonek mnie oczekuje.

\- Faktycznie, ma pan rację – usta lorda wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu.

Kiedy Bilbo podszedł do czekających krasnoludów Thorin wyciągnął w jego stronę ramię, które Bilbo od razu przyjął, ledwie zauważając kiedy Thorin nakrył swoją dłonią jego dłoń. Jak na razie skupiał się głównie na niezauważaniu Thorina ogólnie, dlatego zwrócił swoją uwagę na resztę obecnych krasnoludów. Bilbo nie mógł znieść obezwładniającego uczucia, które go ogarniało kiedy zaczynał myśleć o ich idiotycznym pocałunku i o tym, co czuł kiedy Thorin go odepchnął.

Zacząłby płakać gdyby o tym myślał, był tego pewien.

W pokojach Bilbo czekała już na nich herbata, ale co ważniejsze byli tam Ori i Nori. Nori nie wyglądał na gotowego w każdej chwili udusić Fílego, ale dawał pokaz swojej zręczności obracając w dłoni ostry nóż.

\- Ori. Jestem szczęśliwa, że to ciebie wybrał mój przygłupi syn. Nie mogłabym prosić o lepszego krasnoluda do powiększenia naszej rodziny – powiedziała Dís podchodząc do niego, kładąc mu ręce na ramionach i stykając razem ich czoła. Ori odpowiedział nieśmiałym uśmiechem, po czym odwzajemnił jej gest delikatnie dotykając jej łokcia.

\- Dziękuję, lady Dís. - Thorin powtórzył gest siostry gdy ta się cofnęła. - Wasza wysokość.

\- Powinieneś zacząć mówić do mnie po imieniu. Nawet gdybyś nie zaręczył się z moim siostrzeńcem, ty i twoi bracia z nawiązką zasłużyliście by zwracać się do mnie bez zbędnych tytułów – powiedział Thorin kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Thorinie – poprawił się Ori kiwając głową z uśmiechem, który tylko się poszerzył kiedy Fíli wreszcie stanął u jego boku i odgarnął do tyłu jego zaręczynowe paciorki.

\- Dobrze widzieć, że wszystko się układa. - Nori wciąż miał w ręku swój nóż, ale odłożył go gdy zwrócił uwagę Fílego. Uśmiechnął się czarująco i wskazał mu dłonią drzwi prowadzące na taras. - Jeśli mógłbym prosić na słówko, Fíli.

\- Każde działanie ma swoje konsekwencje, musisz się tego nauczyć – rzekł Thorin wypychając siostrzeńca do przodu kiedy ten chciał się za nim schować.

Fíli spojrzał błagalnie na Bilbo i swoją matkę, ale Bilbo nie miał zamiaru mu w tym pomagać, a Dís zareagowała jedynie uniesieniem swojej eleganckiej brwi.

\- No dalej – powiedziała tylko.

\- Nori – powiedział Ori ostrożnie.

\- Nie martw się, braciszku, oddam ci go w całości – zapewnił go Nori zamykając drzwi za sobą i księciem. Zanim to zrobił zdążyli zobaczyć jak objął ramiona Fílego, nie wyglądało jednak jakby mu za bardzo groził.

\- Jeden z głowy – powiedział Thorin do siostry, która westchnęła i zwichrzyła włosy swego najmłodszego syna.

\- Obiecaj mi, że nie zaręczysz się za plecami swojej biednej matki, kochanie – poprosiła go.

\- To raczej nie będzie problemem, bo pewnie to ty zajmiesz się aranżowaniem mojego małżeństwa.

Kiedy Thorina i Dís pochłonęła rozmowa Kíli wykorzystał brak zainteresowania swoją osobą i nalał sobie filiżankę herbaty, a Bilbo łagodnie poprowadził Oriego w kierunku stołu. Oczy młodzieńca rozświetlał subtelny blask, który upewnił Bilbo w kwestii powagi związku młodego księcia i skryby. Hobbit miał nadzieję, że żarty Thorina o wymuszeniu na Orim zgody na ślub były nie słuszne, i wszystko wskazywało na to, że miał rację. Ori zdawał się być zadowolony ze swojego wyboru. Był spięty, ale to było zrozumiałe.

\- Powiedzieliście już Doriemu? - zapytał Bilbo, na co Ori skinął głową.

\- Nori poszedł do niego, ale nie mógł jeszcze opuścić hal Gildii. Wreszcie widać postęp w negocjacjach o terenach, o które spierali się z Gildią Krawców i Szwaczek. - Ori z radością wziął z rąk Kílego talerz kanapek. - Dori musiał złamać nos wielkiemu mistrzowi ich Gildii, ale wszystko dobrze się skończyło.  


Bilbo miał czasami wrażenie, że krasnoludowie żyli w zupełnie innym świecie niż hobbici.

\- Cieszę się – rzekł z grzeczności. - Czy Nori powiedział ci jak Dori zareagował?

\- Lepiej niż myśleliśmy. Przynajmniej nie groził, że wyzwie Fílego na pojedynek. Chyba wie, że nie żartuję, i że tak naprawdę nie chciałem mu nigdy odmówić. - Ori przełknął. Jadł schludniej niż Kíli, który nie wahał się zamaczać herbatników w herbacie. - Wcześniej chodziło mi głównie o minusy wyjścia za następcę tronu.

\- Chodzi ci o zostanie królewskim małżonkiem? Nie będę cię oszukiwać, to niełatwa praca – Bilbo starał się być łagodny. - Miejmy nadzieję, że masz jeszcze dużo czasu by się o to martwić. Czy zamierzacie na razie wstrzymać się ze ślubem?

Ori pokiwał głową .

\- Myślę, że musimy dać mojemu bratu czas na dojście do ładu z tą sytuacją. Chyba ci nie mówiłem, ale Dori ucieszył się kiedy mu po raz pierwszy odmówiłem. - Dotknął warkocza ze ślubnym paciorkiem i uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. - Myśli, że to mnie przytłoczy. Znaczy, małżeństwo z księciem.

Zebrał się w sobie i spojrzał na Bilbo, a kąciki jego ust unosiły się delikatnie do góry, pragnął wyglądać na poważnego, ale ledwie powstrzymywał się przed uśmiechaniem się.

\- Ale Fíli zawsze dostaje to, czego chce, a ja... - Ori ugryzł dolną wargę. - Nie chciałem mu wciąż odmawiać. Nie, kiedy naprawdę chcę z nim być, to nie miało sensu.

\- Masz rację. Nie masz nic przeciwko obowiązkom, które na ciebie spadną?

\- Mam, i to dużo. Wiem, że nigdy nie będę w tym tak dobry jak ty, ale miałem nadzieję, że może mógłbyś mnie nauczyć, żebym znał chociaż podstawy – odpowiedział szczerze Ori kiwając zdecydowanie głową. - Dla niego muszę spróbować. Nie chcę, naprawdę nie chcę być mężem króla, ale chcę być mężem Fílego.

Jego przemowa była elokwentna i pełna miłości do księcia.

\- W takim razie przypuszczam, że powinniśmy spróbować zrobić co w naszej mocy by cię przygotować. Na szczęście masz mnie. Hobbici są w tym bardzo dobrzy.

Dzisiejszej nocy i w następnych dniach przyjdzie mu wystawić tę umiejętność na próbę, Bilbo dobrze o tym wiedział. Thorin wciąż rozmawiał z Dís, ale ich twarze spoważniały. Bilbo nie był pewien o czym mówili, ale nie wątpił, że Thorin później poruszy z nim ten temat.

A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że Thorin z nim później porozmawia.

Nori i Fíli wreszcie wrócili, a choć młody książę zdawał się być odrobinę bledszy, to nie wyglądał na rannego.

\- Już wszystko w porządku – powiedział Nori do brata. - Fíli zrozumiał jak to wszystko działa, prawda? No właśnie.

Starszy krasnolud poklepał Fílego po plecach i zwrócił się do Thorina i Dís.

\- Powinniśmy zacząć negocjacje zanim Dori do nas dołączy, więc za waszym pozwoleniem, wasze wysokości.

Ori bez słowa wyszedł za bratem z pokoju. Dís i Thorin również za nimi podążyli. Obecność Thorina nie zdziwiła Bilbo, wiedział bowiem, że wuj był dla młodych książąt jak ojciec. Teraz najpewniej zaczął się proces ustalania warunków ślubu, tradycja podobna do hobbiciej pomimo różnicy w posagu wymaganego przez obie rasy. Bilbo szczerze wątpił, by krasnoludy były zainteresowane wzorami wyszytymi na pościelach.

Kíli ignorował całą sytuację.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko ich ślubowi? - Jak do tej pory nikt jeszcze nie spytał się młodzieńca o zdanie w tej sprawie. Bilbo doszedł do wniosku, że ktoś powinien to zrobić, skoro ślub brata wpływał również na przyszłość Kílego.

\- Lubię Oriego. Kocha Fílego, a Fíli kocha jego. - Tylko to zdawało się mieć dla niego znaczenie.

Po pochłonięciu wszystkich herbatników, skupił się na stojącej na stole herbacie. Nigdy się do niej nie przekonał, ale matka nie pozwalała mu pić ale tak wcześnie rano.

\- Lady Balar byłaby dobrą żoną. Oboje jesteśmy jubilerami, poza tym nie ma między nami dużej różnicy wieku.

\- Lubisz ją? - zapytał Bilbo dodając więcej cukru do herbaty.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Pewnie mógłbym, gdybyście tego chcieli – Kíli wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie na tym polega dobry związek, mój drogi – upomniał go cicho Bilbo. - Chcemy, żebyś był zadowolony ze swojego małżeństwa, a nie nieszczęśliwy. Nie proszę cię, żebyś ją pokochał, wiem że to nie zawsze możliwe, ale chciałbym, żebyś chociaż się z nią zaprzyjaźnił.

\- To ma sens. Nie mam przeznaczonej drugiej połówki, więc to tak czy inaczej nie ma dla mnie większego znaczenia.

\- Naprawdę? Myślałem, że wszystkie krasnoludy kogoś mają? - zapytał zdziwiony Bilbo.

Kíli potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, moja dusza za nikim nie tęskni, za co jestem wdzięczny. Strasznie duży kłopot, takie szukanie swojej drugiej połówki. Mama też nie miała nikogo przeznaczonego, ale kochała tatę jak każdy. - Kíli odchylił się na krześle. - Fíli zawsze czuł, że kogoś przy nim brakowało. A potem Dori przyszedł do mamy w sprawie jakiejś tkaniny i przyniósł ze sobą Oriego. Był od nas młodszy i nie mówił za wiele, ale Fíli mówi, że wiedział kiedy tylko go zobaczył. Mówi, że spojrzał na niego, a ta tęsknota zniknęła, a on miał wrażenie, że znał Ori'ego od zawsze.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Bilbo uniósł brew na słowa krasnoluda.

\- Legenda mówi, że kiedy Mahal rzeźbi duszę, przez zbyt mocne uderzenie przepoławia ją na pół, więc umieszcza ją w dwóch różnych ciałach. Podobno nie możesz czuć się spełniony dopóki nie znajdziesz drugiej połówki swojej duszy. Ale ty chyba wiesz to lepiej ode mnie.

\- Niby czemu? - zapytał zmieszany Bilbo, czym sam zmieszał Kíli'ego.

\- Thorin jest twoją drugą połową. Nie poczułeś tego przy waszym pierwszym spotkaniu? - Krasnolud zmarszczył brwi w zdziwieniu.

Bilbo nagle zrozumiał gdzie popełnił błąd w rozmowie i wziął łyka herbaty by dać sobie czas na przemyślenie swoich następnych słów.

\- Hobbici różnią się od krasnoludów, Kíli, a twój wuj nie pozostawił po sobie dobrego pierwszego wrażenia. Nasze uczucie rozwijało się raczej powoli.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Kíli nie znał prawdy. Thorin pozwolił swoim siostrzeńcom uwierzyć w to kłamstwo? Czy okłamywał też Dís? Diabli niech wezmą złość Thorina o ich poranny incydent, Bilbo miał mu dużo do powiedzenia w związku z oszukiwaniem rodziny na tak ważny temat.

Kíli na szczęście nie kwestionował słów hobbita i zamiast tego zaczął przeszukiwać jedzenie aż znalazł ostatniego czekoladowego herbatnika.

\- Hobbici są dziwni. - Tylko tymi słowami podsumował ich rozmowę. - Skoro jesteśmy teraz rodziną, to myślisz, że Dori zrobiłby mi rękawiczki? Dobrze mi się w nich jeździło konno, lejce nie kaleczyły mi tak dłoni.

Bilbo szczerze w to wątpił. Pomimo słów Oriego, nie miał wątpliwości, że Dori w pierwszej kolejności spróbuje udusić Fílego.

\- Możesz go o to zapytać – powiedział zamiast tego. - Tak czy inaczej chyba najlepiej by było, gdybyś trzymał się z dala dopóki nie skończą negocjacji.

\- Myślisz, że jestem głupi? Ciekawe o co poprosi Nori. Jak myślisz? - Kíli zanurzył herbatnika w herbacie, ale Bilbo zdecydował się nie zwracać mu uwagi, skoro nie mieli towarzystwa.

\- O płótna i nici. Może nowe krosno, skoro Ori jest z nich najmłodszy – powiedział Bilbo przymykając na moment oczy i próbując przypomnieć sobie zasady dotyczące ślubów, które widział w książce parę miesięcy temu. Musiał ominąć część o paciorkach, bo o nich nie pamiętał. - Potem użyje tego wszystkiego do zrobienia koców, dywanów i innych prezentów ślubnych do ozdoby ich domu. Nie zapominaj, że ty też musisz coś zrobić.

Kíli potrząsnął głową na jego słowa.

\- Już dawno to zrobiłem, jeszcze kiedy Fíli po raz pierwszy się oświadczył. - Musiał ujrzeć zaskoczenie na twarzy Bilbo, bo przewrócił oczami w odpowiedzi. 

\- Wbrew pozorom wiem jak to wszystko działa, nie jestem totalnie bezużyteczni w tych sprawach. Zrobiłem Oriemu nóż do ostrzenia pióra i małżeńskie paciorki. Chciałem mieć to już z głowy.

\- Bardzo mądrze – pochwalił go Bilbo. Sam chciał podarować Ori'emu parę ryz papieru i zestaw piór, co dobrze się będzie prezentowało w parze z nożem Kílego. - Bratu nic nie dasz?

\- Nie, rodzinie nie daje się prezentów. Gdybym mu coś zrobił, oznaczałoby to, że myślę, że Ori jest go niewarty. Dajemy prezenty by powitać się w swoich rodzinach – wyjaśnił Kíli i zaczął gestykulować trzymaną w dłoni łyżeczką, której zdawał się nie zauważać. - Fíli jest szlachcicem, więc teoretycznie ma wyższą pozycję, więc musimy dać rodzinie Oriego jakąś... w twoim języku nie brzmi to dobrze, ale musimy im tak jakby zapłacić, bo stracą jedno źródło dochodu, a rodzina 'Ri daje Fílemu prezent w podzięce za ślub. Ale to też nie jest do końca tak.

Kíli zmarszczył nos w skupieniu.

\- We Wspólnym to dziwnie brzmi. A gdyby Ori chciał odejść z Gildii Skrybów, Fíli musiałby im zapłacić kwotę, której Ori nie zdążył wypracować. Ale znając Ori'ego, to do tego nie dopuści. Nie mógłby zostawić biblioteki i swoich książek. - Wreszcie zauważył, że trzyma w dłoni łyżeczkę, więc odłożył ją powoli na serwetę i posłał Bilbo zmieszany uśmiech. - A ponieważ ty jesteś jedynym Bagginsem w okolicy, a Thorin jest głową rodu, to ominęło was całe to zamieszanie.

\- Nie nazwałbym naszego małżeństwa do końca tradycyjnym – Bilbo skrył uśmiech w filiżance herbaty.

Kíli odpowiedział wzruszeniem ramion opuszczając gwałtownie masę dżemu na połowę przekrojonej wcześniej bułeczki.

\- Thorin jest królem, nikt nie może mu niczego rozkazać. Poza tym, to lepiej brzmi. Wziął ślub wzięty u progu śmierci, ostatnimi siłami włożył pierścień na twój palec. Nawet dla mnie to brzmi romantycznie.

Bilbo nagle ogarnęła chęć powiedzenia mu całej prawdy o tej historii, o ich kłamstwie, spreparowanym by uniemożliwić ewentualny zamach na życie Thorina ze strony małżonka. Chciał mu powiedzieć, że Thorin tak naprawdę nie należy do niego, i Bilbo cierpiał zawsze gdy o tym myślał. Chciał wyznać, że naprawdę kocha Thorina, ale serce krasnoluda już dawno zajął ktoś inny, a Bilbo pocałował go raz. Tylko raz.

Zdecydował się milczeć, bo Kíli był jeszcze młody, a każdy lubi dobrą historię.

\- Chyba już skończyli – powiedział zamiast tego.

W końcu wszyscy musieli wrócić do swoich zadań, Fíli i Kíli poszli na trening, bracia 'Ri wrócili do pracy, Dís do pokojów Gildii, a Thorin poszedł na spotkanie ze swoimi generałami. Bilbo został sam i mógł wreszcie zebrać myśli, co doceniał. Napisał do Doriego z zapytaniem na temat organizacji przyjęcia na cześć nowożeńców. Postanowił poruszyć tę kwestię z Dís dopiero jeśli Dori się zgodzi, nie mogliby zbyt wiele zrobić gdyby odmówił.

Potem przebrał się i wyszedł do ogrodu. Jego humor poprawił się gdy tylko dotknął ziemi, praca z roślinami oczyszczała jego umysł nawet kiedy powietrze się oziębiło, a Słońce zbliżało się ku zachodowi. Taras położony był na północnym-wschodzie, więc był oświetlony dłużej niż gdyby znajdował się po północno-zachodniej stronie góry, ale zimno mimo wszystko w końcu uniemożliwiło mu pracę.

Kiedy wreszcie wstał i zdjął rękawiczki, zauważył stojącego w drzwiach Thorina.

\- Myślałem o urządzeniu kameralnego przyjęcia zaręczynowego – powiedział hobbit zbierając narzędzia. - Dzięki temu Ori nie będzie czuł się przytłoczony, a Dáin z radą poczują się mile widziani w Erebor. Będziemy musieli poczekać na odpowiedź Doriego, ale mimo wszystko myślę, że to dobry pomysł. Nori będzie oczywiście musiał rozpuścić wieści o początkach ich związku w Ered Luin, żeby Dáin nie pomyślał, że przedstawiamy go pierwszemu lepszemu skrybie.

\- Zawsze wiesz jak załagodzić sytuację – powiedział Thorin po chwili milczenia.

\- Już ci mówiłem, hobbici są urodzonymi dyplomatami. - Bilbo chciał się przemyć i coś zjeść. W każdą inną noc zaprosiłby Thorina na wspólną kolację, ale jeszcze nie był na to gotowy. Nie chciał dać mu szansy na zadanie pytań, nie chciał na nie odpowiadać. Nie wiedziałby co powiedzieć, jak się przed nim wytłumaczyć. - Co podarujesz rodzinie Oriego? Myślałem o kaszmirze, Dori byłby z nich zadowolony.

\- Wątpię, w tej sytuacji mało co może go uszczęśliwić. Już w Ered Luin nie krył niechęci do ich związku. Po części podejrzewam, że podążył za mną nie tylko żeby chronić Oriego przed wpływami Nori'ego, ale też żeby bacznie obserwować mojego siostrzeńca.

\- Wie, że Fíli nigdy by nie igrał z sercem Oriego. Są sobie przeznaczeni, więc dlaczego tak się temu sprzeciwia? - zapytał zaciekawiony hobbit.

\- Ma wiele powodów, ale głównie z nadopiekuńczości – powiedział Thorin wyjmując z rąk Bilbo narzędzia i wkładając je do szkatułki. - Ori nie przypomina żadnego z nas. Szczęście dają mu książki, a nigdy nie lubił tłumów ani rozmów. Stara się, ale to po prostu nie leży w jego naturze.

\- W twojej też nie. Nienawidzisz innych ludzi – przypomniał mu Bilbo.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Wcale tak – Bilbo szturchnął go w ramię z uśmiechem.

\- Masz rację, nie lubię towarzystwa – westchnął Thorin.

\- A jednak dajesz sobie radę. - Bilbo zastanawiał się czy trafią na służącą, ale kiedy weszli do pokoju na stole czekała już na nich kolacja, a w palenisku płonął ogień. Zauważył, że przynieśli jedzenie dla nich obu, i Bilbo uderzyła fala rozczarowania gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma drogi ucieczki. Dziś podano gorącą wołowinę z warzywami, głównie batatami, i miękki, ciemny chleb, obok którego leżało masło. Kucharze zaczęli przywiązywać wagę do jego upodobania do zieleniny, za co był im dozgonnie wdzięczny. Mimo wszystko będzie szczęśliwszy kiedy będzie mógł wreszcie zjeść coś własnoręcznie wyhodowanego, chociażby z powodu własnej dumy.

Jego król podążył za nim, rzucając płaszcz na kanapę koło wielkiego stołu.

\- Tylko dlatego, że ty jesteś przy mnie, mój niziołku. Bez twojej pomocy nie wiedziałbym co robić.

\- Coś byś wymyślił – odpowiedział Bilbo zastanawiając się czy najpierw się umyć, czy zjeść. W końcu zdecydował się na kąpiel. - Zacznij beze mnie, muszę się trochę odświeżyć.

Poza dbaniem o higienę, Bilbo kąpiel da mu czas do namysłu. Nie przedłużał jej jednak, w głębi duszy nie chciał stracić ostatnich chwil spokoju w towarzystwie Thorina, chociaż wciąż był zdenerwowany z powodu kłamstwa utrzymywanego przez Thorina. Poza tym był głodny.

Nie zaskoczyło go, że Thorin na niego zaczekał, właśnie rozżarzał palenisko kiedy Bilbo do niego dołączył. Kiedy zasiedli do stołu hobbit zapytał się Thorina o jego zdanie na temat małżeństwa siostrzeńca.

\- Wiem, że powiedziałeś, że nie masz nic przeciwko, ale czy naprawdę tak jest?

\- Nigdy bym mu nie odmówił prawa do poślubienia jego bratniej duszy. - Thorin dźgnął nieufnie warzywa leżące na talerzu.

Podczas jedzenia omówili najważniejsze punkty zaręczyn i zapalili wspólną fajkę czekając aż służący oczyszczą stół. Kiedy znowu zostali sami Bilbo wreszcie zmusił się do zadania pytania, na które pragnął poznać odpowiedź od kiedy Thorin przyznał się do posiadania drugiej połówki.

\- Czy kiedyś ją spotkałeś? Swoją drugą połówkę? - Bilbo przeklinał swoją chorobliwa ciekawość.

Thorin przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, dopóki Bilbo nie odwrócił wzroku. Czuł zażenowanie tym, że to nie jego Thorin pragnie, że tak nadużył rano zaufania krasnoluda. Bilbo nie był pewien czy chciał by Thorin sam zdecydował się poruszyć ten temat, nie wiedział czy pragnął, by krasnolud powiedział prawdę ich rodzinie. Był pewien tylko tego, że po prostu musiał bliżej poznać osobę, z którą przegrał walkę o serce Thorina.

\- Tak. Jest niezwykle inteligentny. Niebywale elokwentny. Oczytany. Bardzo się ode mnie różni. Jest idealnym dla mnie partnerem, wprost stworzonym by uzupełniać moje wady i braki. Nie miałem pojęcia, że mogę kogoś tak mocno kochać dopóki go nie spotkałem – powiedział w końcu Thorin utkwiwszy wzrok w płomieniach.

\- Rozumiem. - Bilbo nie wiedział co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć kiedy w uszach echem odbijał mu się odgłos łamanego serce, a nad jego głową wisiało nieuchronne przeczucie, że z jego oczu niedługo polecą gorzkie łzy. Nie mógł już znieść obecności swojego męża.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Thorin.

Bilbo pokiwał sztywno głową i wstał, obejmując się ciasno ramionami. Było mu niedobrze, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Po prostu nie mógł.

Thorin zawołał go po imieniu i również wstał, wyciągając rękę jak gdyby chciał go dotknąć, jakby reakcja hobbita go zaniepokoiła.

Jego małżonek był naprawdę przystojny, a Bilbo tak bardzo go kochał. Ale dostał mu się tylko jeden pocałunek, skradziony o poranku śpiącemu mężczyźnie. Jakim okazał się być jednak niezdarnym złodziejem.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie – powiedział hobbit odsuwając się poza zasięg dłoni Thorina. Nie zniósłby jego dotyku, już do szczętu straciłby wtedy panowanie nad sobą. - Przepraszam, Thorinie, ale nie czuję się za dobrze. Chyba powinienem się położyć.

\- Oczywiście - ton władcy był odległy, ale Bilbo nie patrzył na niego kiedy krasnolud wypowiadał te słowa. Udał się do sypialni i po chwili usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Thorin wyszedł, ale Bilbo nie pozwolił sobie na płacz dopóki nie znalazł się w bezpiecznym cieple swoich pościeli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karwasz to część zbroi chroniąca przedramię.  
> _____________________________________________  
> Edit: Założyłam tumblr, więc jak chcecie zadawać jakieś pytania, czy coś mi przesłać, to możecie to zrobić właśnie [tutaj](https://kivutio.tumblr.com/).


	5. Rozdział piąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wreszcie, ostatni rozdział! Trochę to niestety zajęło, ale mam nadzieję, że było warto.
> 
> Jak zawsze zapraszam do komentowania i życzę miłego czytania :D

Słońce ponownie wzeszło ponad Samotną Górą, ale tym razem Bilbo obudził się sam. Na policzkach wciąż czuł zaschnięte łzy, a gardło bolało go od płaczu. Czuł się źle głównie przez swoje absurdalne zachowanie. Wiedział przecież, że uczucia, które żywił do Thorina nie są odwzajemnione, więc nie powinien być zaskoczony. Kiedy po bitwie zgodził się go poślubić wiedział, że kochał go ponad wszystko, kochał Thorina na tyle mocno, by wybaczyć mu okrutne rzeczy, których dopuścił się gdy opanowało go szaleństwo.

Nie miał więc prawa czuć się zraniony.

Bilbo zmusił się do opuszczenia łóżka stwierdzając, że jest za stary na dąsanie się w nim cały dzień. Obmył twarz, uczesał się i ubrał w strój odpowiedni do pracy z ziemią. Mógł sobie pozwolić na zajęcie się ogrodem, gdyż nie oczekiwano go nigdzie tego ranka, a Dori zapowiedział swoje przybycie dopiero po południu.

Wśród kwiatów wreszcie znalazł chwilę spokoju. Pomidory i niektóre zioła w końcu wyrastały ponad ziemię. Otoczył róże ściółką, ale nie mógł zmusić się by dłużej przy nich pracować, gdyż już czuł jak na twarzy wykwita mu rumieniec. Zastanawiał się, czy w kulturze krasnoludów róże oznaczały to samo, co u hobbitów.

Chwasty zaczęły już wyrastać, więc gdy skończył pracę uzbierał koło siebie pokaźną kupkę zerwanych roślin. Wiedział, że kiedy już wybada, które grządki najdłużej utrzymywały wodę powinien zasadzić w nich pokrzywę. Dzięki temu miałby więcej ziół do ususzenia na herbatę, której w Erebor było niestety niewiele.

Kiedy już powyrywał chwasty, rozsiał pozostałe nasiona powoju, które poprzedniego popołudnia umieścił w wodzie. Wyrosły z nich już białe korzonki, gotowe do zasadzenia w ziemi. Białe i fioletowe kwiaty pięknie przyozdobią kamienne ściany ogrodu i będą pięknie wyglądały w wiosenne poranki i wieczory. A po drugiej stronie ogrodu wyrośnie pełna pąków pnąca róża.

Bilbo delikatnie przykrył lawendę ziemią i zbeształ się za takie pomysły. Lawenda i róże, gdzie on miał głowę?

\- Pański ogród wygląda wprost niesamowicie, panie Baggins.

Gdyby Dáin wybrał inną porę na wizytę, Bilbo nie miałby nic przeciwko użeraniu się z upartym krasnoludem, ale teraz... teraz nie miał na to sił.

\- Nie zapraszałem cię do moich pokoi, Dáin. - Bilbo wstał i zdjął rękawice, które odłożył na rydel zakupiony na rynku. Narzędzia wykonane przez Thorina zostawił dzisiaj w skrzyni, Bilbo nie czuł się na siłach ich używać. - Nie wiem jakie zwyczaje panują w twojej górze, ale u nas pyta się o pozwolenie zanim wejdzie się do czyichś prywatnych pokoi.

\- To twoje prywatne pokoje? Na Mahal, nie miałem pojęcia. Myślałem, że to twoje pokoje przyjęć! Wszyscy wchodzili do nich bez większych oporów podczas mojej ostatniej wizyty. - Zdawał się być zawstydzony swoimi działaniami. - Wybacz, kuzynie, nie wiedziałem, że się narzucam. Czemu wcześniej nic nie powiedziałeś?

Powinien był zwrócić mu uwagę wcześniej, ale w tym momencie miał w głowie jedynie okropny ból i żadnej odpowiedzi.

\- Czy wszystko z panem w porządku, Panie Baggins?

\- W jak najlepszym, dziękuję.

\- Nie wygląda na to. Czy cięty język mojego kuzyna wreszcie dopadł i pana? Wiele razy wprawił mnie w płacz kiedy byliśmy dziećmi. Ulubionym tematem drwin Thorina była jego własna siostra. - Krasnolud uśmiechnął się krzywo na to wspomnienie. Bilbo uniósł brew w zdziwieniu, więc Dáin westchnął i wyjaśnił swoje słowa. - Dziecięciem będąc uważałem jej Wysokość za moją drugą połówkę. Thorin nigdy nie żałował mi drwin z tego powodu. I tak nic z tego nie wyszło, bo _Dís_ poślubiła ojca chłopaków.

Po tych słowach lord zajął się podziwianiem pracy hobbita, który w tym czasie zebrał się w sobie i uspokoił się. Miły gest Dáina przypomniał Bilbo o słowach Thorina, który porównał do siebie swoich siostrzeńców i władcę drugiej góry. Teraz hobbit faktycznie widział między nimi podobieństwo. Kiedy krasnolud wreszcie stanął naprzeciw niego, Bilbo był gotów do rozmowy.

\- Naprawdę nie miałem zamiaru pana obrazić, panie Baggins – przeprosił ponownie Dáin.

\- A jakie były twoje zamiary? Poza zakpieniem z Thorina? - zapytał Bilbo, pewien, że do tego właśnie dążył krasnolud podczas poprzedniej wizyty, kiedy to przyglądał się narzędziom hobbita. Teraz królewski małżonek wyraźnie widział podobieństwo z zachowaniem Kílego i Fílego. Wszyscy trzej w podobny sposób żartowali z osób, które w ich opinii zachowują się zbyt poważnie lub są nadto ponure.

\- By z tobą porozmawiać, oczywiście – odpowiedział Dáin siadając na ulubionej ławie Bilbo i Thorina.

Krasnolud zanurzył dłonie w odmętach swojej zbroi i jakby za sprawą magii wyciągnął z niej fajkę, sakwę z tytoniem i zapałki, po czym kontynuował.

\- Thorin nie darzy mnie miłością, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości, więc postanowiłem spróbować chociaż ciebie przekonać o moich dobrych zamiarach. – Pokiwał wyniośle głową. - Zwłaszcza po wątpliwej przyjemności zwiedzania Hal waszych Gildii. Prawie straciłem tam brodę! Nie, władanie tym całym bałaganem zostawię wam, mam zamiar wrócić do swojej góry kiedy tylko będę mógł. Ale chciałbym utrzymać między nami dobre stosunki. W końcu jesteśmy kuzynami. Tak jakby.

\- Masz rację. - Bilbo dołączył do siedzącego krasnoluda z własną fajką, ignorując swoje pobrudzone kolana.

\- Poza tym miałem nadzieję na spotkanie ładniejszej połówki królewskiego rodzeństwa. Woli towarzystwo waszej kompanii, jak się zdaje – przyznał zmieszany Dáin.

Na te słowa Bilbo wybuchnął śmiechem. Ze wszystkich możliwych scenariuszy, tak przyziemny powód odwiedzin Dáina nigdy nawet nie przyszedł mu do głowy.

\- To nie jest śmieszne. Teraz władam górą, może wreszcie da mi szansę! - powiedział Dáin zaciągając się dymem.

\- Możliwe – zgodził się Bilbo. - Wasze małżeństwo połączyłoby nasze królestwa, z czego pewnie zdajesz sobie sprawę. A Dís umiałaby zapanować nad twoimi generałami.

Dáin również się zaśmiał i pochylił się, by dotknąć czołem czoła hobbita.

\- Chyba jesteś jednym z moich ulubionych kuzynów. - Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy rozkoszując się smakiem tytoniu na językach, a Dáin przyglądał się ogrodowi z zainteresowaniem. - Nigdy nie pracowałem w ogrodzie. Jak zapewne się domyślasz, mało mam talentów poza flirtem i walką.

Bilbo był raczej sceptyczny, co musiało pokazać się na jego twarzy, bo odezwał się defensywnym tonem.

\- Wątpisz? Możesz mieć rację, też bym sobie nie wierzył, gdybym zobaczył się w tej zbroi. W porównaniu z Thorinem muszę wyglądać śmiesznie, on zawsze nosił się bardziej po królewsku ode mnie.

\- Faktycznie jest bardzo królewski – zgodził się Bilbo ignorując nagły ból w piersi na wspomnienie o Thorinie. - Niewielu mogłoby stać u jego boku jak równy z równym.

\- Słowa prawdziwie kochającego męża – nieprzeniknione spojrzenie Dáina zmusiło Bilbo do odwrócenia wzroku. - Nie zasługuje na twoje oddanie, nie, jeśli zawsze traktuje cię tak ozięble.

\- Nie robi tego specjalnie. - Bilbo czuł się zażenowany tym, że obca osoba tak łatwo go przejrzała, ale nie widział sensu w udawaniu. Bolała go głowa, a siedzący przed nim krasnolud dzielił z królewskimi siostrzeńcami również umiejętność przenikliwej obserwacji innych. - Wiedziałem na co się piszę kiedy go poślubiłem.

Dáin położył mu dłoń na ramieniu dla dodania otuchy. Bilbo nie przepadał za tak częstym dotykiem z jego strony, ale w tym momencie nie miał temu nic przeciwko, potrzebował go nawet. Czuł się samotny, chociaż otaczali go przyjaciele i rodzina. Możliwe, że nie uda im się z Thorinem naprawić ich relacji, hobbit miał więc przed sobą wizję wielu wieczorów pozbawionych towarzystwa.

\- Naprawdę nigdy nie pracowałeś w ogrodzie? - zapytał Bilbo zmieniając temat.

\- Naprawdę.

Przypuszczenie krasnoluda potwierdziło się, gdyż okazało się, że rzeczywiście nie miał on ani grama talentu do zajmowania się roślinami, ale nikomu nic dobrze nie szło za pierwszym razem. Kiedy Bilbo cierpliwie pokazywał mu jak użyźniać ziemię na różnych grządkach, kolana Daina stały się równie brudne co kolana hobbita, a jego zbroja leżała porzucona na ławie. Krasnoludowi może i brakowało naturalnego wyczucia, ale nadrabiał to determinacją i uporem, z którymi przyglądał się uklepywanej właśnie glebie.

Przyjemnie było mieć kogoś do pomocy. Bilbo powiedział Thorinowi, że nikogo nie potrzebuje, ale odmówił królowi tylko dlatego, że był pewien, że nikt w Erebor nie byłby zainteresowany ogrodnictwem. A rośliny potrzebowały więcej niż tylko ślepego posłuszeństwa królewskim rozkazom. Towarzystwo pomagało zabić czas, dlatego był już późny poranek gdy Bilbo zauważył postać stojącą w progu ogrodu.

Thorina skrywał cień, a na jego twarzy gościł nieprzenikniony wyraz. Na jego widok z Bilbo wyparowała radość, która wcześniej go rozpierała, a w jego umyśle zabrzmiały słowa wypowiedziane przez krasnoluda poprzedniej nocy. Bilbo nie powinien był pytać o bratnie dusze, powinien był zignorować wrodzoną ciekawość i zmienić temat.

Mimo ponurych myśli udał się w kierunku męża, którego wciąż nie widział wyraźnie, gdyż jego oczy nie zdążyły się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do słabszego oświetlenia we wnętrzu pokoju.

\- Która godzina? - zapytał zdejmując rękawice. Z tyłu słyszał stękanie Dáina, nieprzyzwyczajonego do klęczącej pozycji, którą musiał utrzymać przez dłuższy czas.

\- Późny poranek. Miałem nadzieję, że uda nam się porozmawiać zanim przyjdzie Dori – w tonie Thorina brzmiało napięcie. Bilbo zastanawiał się, czy krasnolud znów pokłócił się z siostrą w sprawie Fílego i jego zaręczyn, albo w sprawie Kílego i sprzecznych poglądów Thorina i Dís odnośnie lady Balar. - Ale jak widzę jesteś już zajęty. Myślałem, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy w ogrodzie.

\- Nie potrzebuję, ale Dáin chciał spróbować, a ja nie miałem nic przeciwko jego obecności w ogrodzie – odpowiedział Bilbo.

\- Gdybyś tylko poprosił, znalazłbym ci kogoś do pomocy – nalegał Thorin.

Bilbo zmarszczył brwi na te słowa, nie rozumiał dlaczego Thorin tak się przy tym upierał, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy Dáin słyszał każde ich słowo.

\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy. - Jego oczy wreszcie przyzwyczaiły się do półmroku panującego w pokoju, więc spojrzał na wskazówki zegara, po czym zwrócił się do Dáina. - Wybacz, ale muszę się przebrać przed następnym spotkaniem.

\- Może to i lepiej, chyba bardziej szkodzę niż pomagam. Czy mógłbym dołączyć do ciebie jutro? Moglibyśmy wtedy przedyskutować sprawę Kílego i lady Balar – odpowiedział Dáin wzruszając ramionami i zakładając na powrót swoją zbroję.

\- Takie rozmowy wymagałyby obecności lady Dís – Bilbo posłał mu znaczący uśmieszek, na który krasnolud odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Im nas więcej, tym weselej.

\- W takim razie poślę po ciebie jeśli będę miał wolny czas. - Rozczarowanie Dís przez Dáina było bardziej prawdopodobne niż zaczarowanie, ale Bilbo nie miał nic przeciwko zalotom krasnoluda. Poza tym podejrzewał, że Dáin nie brał tych podrywów na poważnie.

\- Już nie mogę się doczekać. - Dáin miał problem z zawiązaniem karwaszy, więc użył zębów do zasznurowania ich. Gest ten wydał się Bilbo dziwnie ujmujący, przypominał mu bowiem o Kílim. Hobbit uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. - Powodzenia na spotkaniu.

\- Dziękuję, przyda się – zażartował Bilbo.

Bilbo odwrócił się do Thorina z westchnieniem kiedy Dáin w końcu wyszedł machając im na pożegnanie.

\- Myślisz, że trudno nam będzie przekonać Doriego?

Thorin go nie słuchał. Wydawał się skupiać jedynie na ogrodzie i wyłożonych na ziemi narzędziach. Bilbo nie widział wyrazu jego twarzy kiedy je podnosił, ale wiedział, że krasnolud uważnie się im przygląda.

\- Myślałem, że podobały ci się te zrobione przeze mnie – jego ton wciąż był napięty. Musiał więc poważnie pokłócić się z siostrą, a teraz jego duma została zraniona również przez Bilbo.

Szczerze mówiąc Bilbo nie miał w tej chwili sił na leczenie urażonej godności Thorina.

\- Wziąłem pierwsze lepsze z brzegu. Nie dąsaj się tak – odpowiedział, jego ton był bardziej opryskliwy niż powinien być w tej sytuacji.

Thorin odłożył podniesione wcześniej narzędzie. Bilbo czekał aż jego małżonek się odwróci i zadrwi z jego dziecinnego oskarżenia, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Thorin po prostu stał dalej w milczeniu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał z wahaniem. - Thorinie?

\- Dori niedługo do nas dołączy – powiedział Thorin idąc w stronę grządki z różami, wciąż był odwrócony plecami do Bilbo. Hobbit zastanawiał się o czym Thorin myślał kiedy krasnolud wyciągnął dłoń by dotknąć delikatnych pączków jednego z kwiatów. - Powinieneś się przygotować.

To prawda, powinien, poza tym naprawdę nie chciał w tej chwili być sam na sam z Thorinem. Więc zamiast wypytania męża o jego kiepski nastrój, Bilbo poszedł się obmyć i przebrać. Kiedy już rozczesał potargane włosy, dołączył w końcu do Thorina, który siedział na fotelu. Jego oczy utkwione były w migoczących płomieniach paleniska. Bilbo wsunął na palec swój pierścień, który zostawił wcześniej na stole, bojąc się, że się pobrudzi.

\- Myślisz, że ubrałem się odpowiednio elegancko na wizytę Doriego? - zapytał Bilbo, ale Thorin nawet nie uniósł wzroku. - Thorinie?

Jego mąż ledwo na niego spojrzał, i świadomość tego przeszyła Bilbo na wskroś pomimo, iż znał prawdę. Nigdy nie oczekiwał od Thorina, krasnoluda wszakże, by ten go pożądał. Był na to za mały, zbyt delikatny i gładki. Jego mąż traktował go jak dziecko, bo Bilbo przypominał wyglądem krasnoludziego podrostka. Nigdy nie powinien był wierzyć, że ich związek nie skończy się jedynie na przyjaźni, że Thorin mógłby chociaż raz spojrzeć na niego z żądzą w oczach.

Po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, czy Thorin nie znalazł sobie kogoś na boku by zaspokoić swoje potrzeby. Nigdy przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, że krasnolud mógłby być niewierny, ale czy można by to nawet nazwać zdradą? Bilbo nie zawdzięczał Thorinowi oddania, a krasnoludowi łatwo byłoby znaleźć kogoś chętnego i odpowiednio lojalnego.

\- O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać, Thorinie? - Powinien porzucić ten tok rozmyślań. Może to i prawda. Może Thorin faktycznie zaczął spotykać się z kimś innym, ale jeśli istotnie tak było, Bilbo nie mógł go za to winić. Co, jeśli miał romans ze swoją drugą połówką? Zabronić im się spotykać to jak odmówić Thorinowi połowy jego duszy, a to byłoby okrutne z jego strony. - Dori niedługo tu przyjdzie.

\- A wiesz, że zapomniałem – powiedział Thorin, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, który Bilbo rozpoznał jako jedną z pierwszych oznak zbliżającej się kłótni. Ich pocałunek, przypomniał sobie nagle, i przeklął Thorina w duszy za brak taktu. Nie mogli teraz zacząć o tym rozmawiać.

Pukanie przerwało im zanim którykolwiek z nich mógł powiedzieć coś, czego potem oboje by żałowali.

\- Dori – powitał noszącego się z dumą krasnoluda, jednak nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie odpowiedniej dawki entuzjazmu na jego widok. Nie, żeby to miało znaczenie, Dori nie był w humorze na finezję i subtelne rozmowy. Bilbo był w stanie to zrozumieć, w końcu jego brat nawet nie spytał go o zdanie w sprawie oświadczyn.

\- Już nic nie mogę zrobić, Ori na zawsze związał się z twoim siostrzeńcem – powiedział Dori spoglądając na Bilbo i Thorina spode łba. Stojący za nim Nori wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Mówiłem ci, braciszku, spójrz na to z drugiej strony. Wreszcie będziemy bliżej tronu – dociął bratu Nori. Kiedy Dori spiorunował wzrokiem i jego, Nori posłał mu zawadiacki uśmiech. - Mówię samą prawdę. Pomyśl o pięknym krośnie, którym zostaniemy niedługo obdarowani. Podejrzewam, że zostanie wyrzeźbione z najlepszego drewna, będzie na tyle duże, że będę mógł na nim wytkać historię całej naszej podróży.

Trudno było nie zrozumieć jego aluzji, ale ani Thorin, ani Bilbo nie umieli zmusić się do uśmiechu.

\- Ojejku, chyba trafiliśmy nie w porę – wymamrotał Nori do Bilbo.

\- Nie przejmuj się nami - odszepnął Bilbo. - Herbaty?

\- Wybaczcie, ale niestety obowiązki wzywają. Chociaż jestem pewny, że wolelibyście porozmawiać tylko z Bilbo, zdaje się być ulubieńcem wszystkich – Thorin kiwnął im głową na pożegnanie i odwrócił się od paleniska.

Jego zachowanie zbiło Bilbo z pantałyku, ale nie mógł go o nic zapytać, nie w obecności braci 'Ri, a drzwi zdążyły już z trzaskiem zamknąć się za wychodzącym władcą. Krasnolud użył o wiele więcej siły niż powinien.

\- Nadal mam się nim nie przejmować? - zapytał Nori z podniesionymi brwiami.

\- Nie wtykaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy. - Bilbo nie był w humorze na rozmowy na poważne tematy, a ból głowy tylko się nasilił. Marzył o miękkim materacu w swoim pokoju. - Nawet nie próbuj się ze mną kłócić, bo nic nie wiem. Obaj są sobie równi, uparte z nich bałwany.

\- A gdyby _ktoś_ pozwolił im się spotykać kiedy książę spytał pierwsze, ja wiem, kilkanaście razów, nie byłoby tego całego bałaganu – powiedział Nori siadając na krześle.

\- Kilkanaście? Naprawdę? - zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Uparci jak osły. Wszyscy z linii Durina są zakamieniali – odpowiedział Nori, którego ożywiło pojawienie się służącej z herbatą. Dori widocznie kipiał ze złości, więc Bilbo i Nori przygotowali się na wybuch gniewu po wyjściu pokojówki.

\- Ze wszystkich niedojrzałych, nierozsądnych, _niedorzecznych_ rzeczy, które Fíli kiedykolwiek zrobił, to był jego najgorszy pomysł! – wykrzyczał Dori gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły. - Poprosił Oriego o rękę bez naszej zgody, i jeśli myślisz, że przyklasnę jego planom, że tak po prostu pozwolę, by Ori babrał się w tym bagnie, to chyba coś z tobą...

\- Jeśli chodzi o tę zgodę, to nie do końca prawda – przerwał mu Nori z zażenowanym wyrazem twarzy. Na te słowa Dori zamarł bez ruchu.

\- Powtórz, proszę, bo chyba nie usłyszałem – wycedził odwracając się w kierunku brata.

\- Mogło się zdarzyć, że przypadkiem dałem Oriemu na zgodzenie się na zaręczyny, gdyby pewien znajomy książę je znowu zaproponował. - W tym momencie wskazał łyżeczką w stronę Bilbo. - Ale nigdy nie dałem im pozwolenia na schadzki o zmierzchu. Zwłaszcza takie, które kończą się wychodzeniem przez okno.

Dori poczerwieniał na twarzy, a widząc jego reakcję, Nori postukał łyżeczką w wargę w zamyśleniu.

\- Zapomniałem, że miałem nikomu o tym nie mówić.

Bilbo parsknął śmiechem pomimo złego humoru i bolącej głowy.

\- Nie dokuczaj bratu, Nori. Jeszcze skończysz jako głowa waszego rodu. - Nori zaczął się bawić trzymaną w dłoni łyżeczką z niewinnym uśmieszkiem, więc Bilbo dodał po chwili – Odziedziczyłbyś też jego obowiązki.

\- Wolałbym raczej nie – skrzywił się krasnolud.

\- Fíli był w jego pokoju? Jeszcze nie byli wtedy zaręczeni – chciał wiedzieć Dori ze spokojem, którego najprawdopodobniej nie czuł.

\- A czyja to niby wina? - odpowiedział Nori. - Jeśli myślisz, że książę nie odwiedzał Oriego kiedy mieszkaliśmy w Ered Luin, to chyba żyjesz w innym świecie, braciszku. Na nic nam płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, Ori nie może go przecież teraz odrzucić. Fíli nie zareagowałby na to zbyt dobrze, a nie możemy pozwolić, by następca tronu chodził naburmuszony i rozrabiał na ulicach Erebor niczym rozpieszczone dziecko. Nie, jeśli nie chcemy, żeby nasi – przejechał językiem po zębach – _szanowni_ goście go zobaczyli.

Pomimo swoich zwykle mało eleganckich działań Nori trzymał filiżankę poprawnie i z delikatnością godną arystokraty.

\- Nie oceniaj go aż tak surowo – pouczył go Bilbo.

\- Bez obrazy, Bilbo, ale nie wiesz jak czuje się ktoś odrzucony przez swoja bratnią duszę. Nie można tego porównać z żadnym innym bólem. Czujesz się jakby ktoś wyrwał ci serce z piersi i porwał je na tysiące małych kawałków – w głosie Noriego brzmiała gorycz.

Bilbo chciał go o to zapytać, ale zgorzkniały wzrok Doriego go powstrzymał

\- W takim razie wszyscy się zgadzamy, że młodzi zrobili coś okropnie głupiego, ale później się z tym uporamy. Na razie musimy to zostawić, jak jest. - Dori westchnął ciężko na słowa hobbita i usiadł koło brata przy stole, po czym machnął ręką w stronę Bilbo, żeby ten kontynuował. - Musimy publicznie obwieścić ich zaręczyny. Myślałem o urządzeniu kameralnej uroczystości i zaproszeniu jak najmniejszej ilości osób.

\- Dla Oriego byłoby najlepiej – zgodził się Nori.

\- Prawda. Nigdy nie lubił tłumów. - Dori nalał sobie wreszcie herbaty do filiżanki. - Ale nie wątpię, że masz ku temu też inny powód.

\- Musimy przekonać radę Dáina, że Thorin im ufa. - Bilbo wzruszył ramionami. - Co nie jest do końca prawdą, ale dobrze byłoby, gdyby oni tego nie wiedzieli. Poza tym Dáin chce utrzymać dobrze stosunki między nami. Jest na tyle rozsądny, żeby widzieć potrzebę ubiegania się o poparcie zarówno ze strony teraźniejszego, jak i przyszłego władcy.

\- A więc i wsparcie twoje, i Oriego – dodał Dori. - W moich planach na przyszłość Oriego nigdy nie było króla starającego się o jego poparcie.

\- Proszę cię, w planach mieliśmy jedynie stabilną przyszłość naszego brata. - Nori dodał więcej cukru do herbaty.

\- Jeśli to pomoże zadowolić Dáina, to upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Jak zwykle masz rację, nic więcej nie da się zrobić – powiedział Dori ignorując słowa brata.

\- Została jeszcze sprawa prezentów zaręczynowych – przypomniał im Nori. - Muszą być kosztowne. Nie żartowałem wcześniej z tym krosnem.

\- Wiem, że nie – odpowiedział Bilbo sucho. - Zobaczy się.

Kiedy bracia 'Ri uśmiechnęli się do niego, Bilbo wreszcie poczuł jak opuszcza go samotność, która nawiedziła go poprzedniego wieczoru. Wizyta Dáina pozwoliła mu na chwilę o niej zapomnieć, ale dopiero rozmowa z Dorim i Norim mu pomogła. Tęsknił za swoimi przyjaciółmi, których rzadko teraz widywał, gdyż wszyscy zajęci byli swoimi obowiązkami w Gildiach. Dzisiejsza rozmowa przypominała mu o rodzinnych spotkaniach. Kłótnie, zawoalowane obrazy i zdrady, które miały sens tylko dla obecnych.

\- Opowiedz nam – zaczął Dori siadając wygodnie w fotelu – jak to się stało, że złamałeś nos Wielkiego Mistrza?

Reszta popołudnia minęła Bilbo na tyle przyjemnie, że w nocy sen przyszedł do niego o wiele łatwiej niż się obawiał.

Nieliczne dni przed uroczystością Bilbo spędził na dbaniu o swój ogród, na rozmowach z Dís i czasami z Orim i siostrzeńcami Thorina, albo z Dáinem, który przychodził kiedy mógł, lub kiedy wiedział, że rodzicielka następcy tronu również będzie obecna. Jego skandaliczne flirty irytowały Dís, ale widocznie nie na tyle, by podnieść broń na władcę. Bilbo podejrzewał, że oboje traktowali flirty jak grę, co uznał za wręcz komiczne.

Thorin nie pojawił się w jego pokojach ani razu, nie prosił także o obecność męża. Bilbo nie winił go za to, ale tęsknił za wspólnie spędzonym czasem. Thorin może i go nie kochał, ale byli przyjaciółmi. Byli, czas najwyraźniej przeszły. Bilbo wciąż łapał się na tym, że wymyślał dla króla zagadki, albo na oczekiwaniu następnego spotkania, na którym mógłby podzielić się z Thorinem wydarzeniami z całego dnia. Pragnął opowiedzieć Thorinowi o tym, jak Kíli wreszcie zdołał pokonać brata w walce na miecze, którą urządzili na tarasie Bilbo. Musiał sobie bezustannie przypominać, że nie mógł już tego robić. Zastanawiał się z kim teraz Thorin rozmawia każdej nocy zamiast niego.

Znów dopadła go myśl o romansie męża, i znów poczuł ukłucie bólu w sercu.

\- Bilbo? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał raz Ori, kiedy ujrzał, że Bilbo osusza łzy z kącików oczu. Siedzieli właśnie na kocu, urządzili sobie bowiem piknik w wolnym czasie. Nori pokazywał właśnie Kílemu jak przekładać nóż między palcami.

\- Tak, w jak najlepszym – skłamał Bilbo ocierając łzy. - Oczy mi łzawią przez te książki.

\- A, prawda, są bardzo zakurzone. Zresztą, widziałeś w jaki stanie jest teraz Biblioteka! - zgodził się Ori.

\- Faktycznie. - Wielka Biblioteka Erebor była jednym z pierwszych miejsc, do których zabrał go Thorin. Była przepełniona księgami, zwojami i gobelinami, i chociaż gobeliny wyblakły i zaczynały gnić, a zwoje były zakurzone i powoli zmieniały się w pył, to zbiory wciąż wyglądały imponująco. - Jak idzie ci jej odrestaurowywanie?

\- Lepiej niż się obawiałem. Wiele zwojów musimy przepisać na nowo, a wszystkie gobeliny, które nie nie znajdowały się w magazynie nadają się do wyrzucenia. Gildia Tkaczy utka je na nowo kiedy tylko zdobędą zasoby. Nori chce utkać historię naszej przygody i wystawić ją w Bibliotece. - Ori spuścił wzrok na dokumenty i zapytał - myślisz, że uroczystość się uda?

\- Myślę, że tak. Jesteś na nią gotowy? - zapytał mając nadzieję na usłyszenie odpowiedzi twierdzącej. Do jutra nie zdążyliby dużo przygotować.

\- Chyba tak. Fíli strasznie się tym przejmuje, wczoraj w nocy nie mógł usnąć, więc jestem niewyspany. - Jego policzki przyozdobiła czerwień kiedy ujrzał uniesioną brew Bilbo. - Nie dlatego! Nie, żeby nie mógłby, gdyby chciał, ale był strasznie zmęczony, więc nic nie takiego nie zrobiliśmy, choć oczywiście _moglibyśmy_ , ale...

Kíli z uwagą przysłuchiwał się urywanej wypowiedzi Oriego, a jego oczy błyszczały w skrytej radości, jakby właśnie został obdarowany najlepszym prezentem pod słońcem.

\- Kíli, nawet o tym nie myśl – ostrzegł go Bilbo. Młodzieniec zdawał się być tym niezmiernie rozczarowany, ale Bilbo ani myślał zmienić zdanie. - Nie teraz.

\- A kiedy Dáin wyjedzie? - zapytał z nadzieją książę.

\- Wtedy też nie. - Tylko tego im było potrzeba, żeby siostrzeńcy króla bili się na ulicach po twarzach, co bez wątpienia by nastąpiło. Ich zachowania były bardziej infantylne kiedy się ze sobą sprzeczali.

\- Co masz namyśli mówiąc, że nie mógł spać?

\- Boi się, że przez niego Thorin straci poważanie w oczach Dáina – westchnął Ori odkładając dokumenty na bok. - Obaj wiemy, że tak się nie stanie, ale Fíli i tak nie może przez to spać.

To do niego podobne.

\- Spróbuj go uspokoić.

\- Niby jak? - zapytał, a Nori i Kíli parsknęli śmiechem. Ori zwinął kawałek papieru w kulkę i rzucił nią w brata. Papier trafił Noriego prosto w głowę i zaplątał się we włosy krasnoluda. - Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, to go nie męczy!

Kíli krzyknął i zakrył szybko uszy padając dramatycznie na ziemię, a Nori się wzdrygnął.

\- Nie chciałem tego wiedzieć. - Wyjął papierową kulkę z włosów i odrzucił na bok. - W życiu.

\- To nie wtykaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy! - Ori rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie i odwrócił się do Bilbo. - Nie umiem go uspokoić. Jak pomagasz Thorinowi kiedy się czymś martwi?

Bilbo dał sobie czas na zastanowienie nad pytaniem i piorunując spojrzeniem Noriego i Kílego dał im do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie, by ktoś podsłuchiwał jego prywatne rozmowy. Obaj mężczyźni wrócili do bawienia się nożami. A przynajmniej udawali zainteresowanie nimi.

\- Rozmawiam z nim – odpowiedział po chwili hobbit. - Daję mu czas na wyjaśnienie wszystkiego, to pozwala nam na zrozumienie problemu i znalezienie odpowiedniego rozwiązania. Związek z władcą to nie tylko spotkania towarzyskie z doradcami i ich rodzinami, albo udawanie zainteresowania na ważnych uroczystościach. Musisz też zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że masz obowiązek pomagać mu podejmować racjonalne decyzje, nawet jeśli trudno jest znaleźć słuszne wyjście z sytuacji. Fíli musi ufać ci nawet w najtrudniejszych chwilach.

Tak, jak Thorin ufał Bilbo, przed tym wszystkim.

Jak posądzanie Thorina o zdradę można nazwać zaufaniem?

W głębi duszy wiedział, że teraz prawdopodobnie ich związku już nie da się uratować. Bilbo nigdy nie powinien był pytać Thorina o jego bratnią duszę, nie powinien był go całować. Nie powinien był marzyć o czymś więcej niż zwykła przyjaźń, ani pozwolić swoim uczuciom się kontrolować. Do jasnej cholery, powinien był znaleźć sobie kogoś na boku, może wtedy nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca.

\- Fíli lubi ze mną rozmawiać. Nawet kiedy ja nie mam na to ochoty – powiedział Ori ze śmiechem.

\- Kiedy Fíli prześladował Oriego, też lubił z nim rozmawiać – powiedział Kíli, po raz kolejny upuszczając nóż, na którym ćwiczył sztuczkę.

\- Nie mów tak o swoim bracie – upomniał go Bilbo.

\- Kiedy to prawda – wymamrotał Kíli pod nosem.

\- Fíli mówi, że go uspokajam – powiedział Ori, a na jego ustach wciąż gościł uśmiech.

\- To dobrze wróży. - Bilbo miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej ich małżeństwo będzie udane, postanowił, że do szczęścia wystarczy mu możliwość pomocy Oriemu i Fílemu . Przynajmniej oboje młodzi poślubią kogoś, kogo kochają. - Czy zdarzają się śluby między osobami, które nie są swoimi drugimi połówkami?

\- Tak, ale to nigdy się dobrze nie kończy. Tęsknota za drugą duszą jest na to za silna. Możesz sobie wyobrazić małżeństwo z kimś innym? Jak byś się czuł, gdyby to nie Thorin stał u twego boku? - odpowiedział poważnie.

Dopiero wtedy Bilbo zrozumiał, że Ori również wierzył w ich kłamstwa. Oj, czekała go poważna rozmowa z Thorinem. Jak mógł okłamać ich przyjaciół w tak ważnej sprawie? Bilbo był przekonany, że cała kompania znała prawdę, że wiedzieli, że ich małżeństwo zostało ukartowane w celu ochrony władcy Erebor, ale najwidoczniej się mylił.

Ale nie mógł powiedzieć Oriemu prawdy, nie kiedy młodzieniec patrzył na niego oczami przepełnionymi nadzieją.

Bilbo zamierzał _donośnie_ dać Thorinowi znać co myślał o jego kłamstwach kiedy tylko wreszcie pozbędą się Dáina.

\- Chyba wiem co masz na myśli. A teraz powinniśmy się skupić na przygotowaniach do uroczystości. I tak, ty też musisz tego słuchać, Kíli – uniknął odpowiedzi Bilbo. Kíli jęknął z niezadowoleniem, ale nastawił ucha.

Bilbo planował urządzić drugie spotkanie, tym razem na swoim tarasie. Mniejszą uroczystość, zorganizowaną głównie dla rodziny i przyjaciół. Był pewien, że świętowanie w kameralnym gronie bardziej spodoba się obu młodym krasnoludom.

Właśnie o niej myślał kiedy wybierał ubranie na pierwszą uroczystość. Bilbo nie wątpił,że Thorin zjawi się odziany w błękity, więc też się na nie zdecydował. Do cholery, mimo niezgody i kłótni wciąż byli małżeństwem i wciąż musieli utrzymywać pozory wobec Dáina i jego ludzi.

Pierścień zostawił sobie na sam koniec i wzdychając wsunął go na palec. Thorin oświadczył się dając Bilbo swój własny pierścień. Ich historia naprawdę brzmiała romantycznie.

Ubrania Thorina faktycznie były niebieskie, chociaż w odcieniu ciemniejszym niż kamizelka Bilbo, co hobbit zauważył kiedy jego mąż zjawił się wreszcie w towarzystwie siostry i młodszego siostrzeńca. Taki dobór kolorów sprawiał, że włosy władcy zdawały się być jeszcze ciemniejsze, a jego oczy jeszcze bardziej promienne. Bilbo czuł ucisk w piersi na ten widok. Thorin nie mówił za wiele, zostawał rozmowę w rękach Dís i Kílego, którzy na szczęście mieli dużo do powiedzenia. Dís pouczała syna o odpowiednim zachowaniu w towarzystwie lady Balar, przypominała mu, że wystarczy chwila nieuwagi, żeby zaczątki związku zwiędły z powodu nieumiejętnie dobranych słów. Wspomniała też coś o obcięciu warkoczy syna i przybiciu ich do ściany w ramach ozdoby, gdyby Kíli zepsuł swoje stosunki z pewną krasnoludzią damą.

\- Mamo, przestań. Balar mnie lubi, poradzę sobie – powiedział uciekając przed wyciągniętymi rękami matki, która próbowała poprawić jego warkocze. - _Sam_ sobie poradzę.

Bilbo położył dłoń na ramieniu Thorina, a kiedy weszli do pomieszczenia Thorin położył swoją potężną dłoń na ręce Bilbo. W oczach krasnoluda błyszczało coś mrocznego, co przyprawiało Bilbo o dreszcze. Dłoń Thorina była ciężka, a wzrok rozbiegany w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kogo Bilbo nie widział. Kiedy wreszcie znalazł to, czego szukał, jego uścisk zacieśnił się tak bardzo, że kamień z pierścienia musiał wbijać mu się we wnętrze dłoni, jednak Thorin nie pokazywał po sobie bólu.

\- Wasze wysokości wyglądają dziś wprost oszałamiająco – Dáin z uśmiechem skomplementował Dís i Bilbo. Dís pozostała niewzruszona na jego słowa, ale Bilbo odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję, lordzie Dáin. Pan również wygląda dzisiaj bardzo szykownie. - I to prawda, Dís też to zauważyła, wnioskując po jej skrzywionym wyrazie twarzy.

\- Jak zawsze jest pan czarujący. Na pewno ma pan partnera do pierwszego tańca, - rzekł Dáin kiwając głową w stronę Thorina - ale czy mógłbym pana prosić do drugiego? -

Krasnolud bez wątpienia chciał zdenerwować swojego kuzyna, ale w tej chwili Bilbo o to nie dbał. Zrobiłby wszystko, byle tylko zatańczyć z kimś poza Thorinem, żeby zatańczyć z kimś, na kogo mógł patrzeć bez ocierania łez.

\- Oczywiście. - Odwrócił się do Dís. - Jej wysokość nie została jeszcze poproszona do pierwszego tańca.

Wzrok Dís obiecywał mu powolną i bolesną śmierć, ale mimo to zdołała posłać Dáinowi uśmiech. A w każdym razie jej zęby błysnęły za brodą, a dłoń nie wylądowała na rękojeści miecza, więc Bilbo uznał to za wygraną.

\- Z przyjemnością zatańczę z waszą wysokością – Dáin ukłonił się z arogancją, a Bilbo mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył jak kącik ust Dís drga.

\- Byłabym zobowiązana, lordzie Dáin.

Uśmiech Bilbo zblakł kiedy ujrzał wyraz twarzy Thorina, który wyglądał na gotowego do mordu. Czyżby aż tak nie podobała mu się wizja Dáina starającego się o rękę jego siostry? Dáin powiedział Bilbo, że Thorin żartował z jego miłości do Dís kiedy byli dziećmi, ale może naprawdę nie pochwalał uczuć kuzyna.

\- Thorinie, Fíli zaraz wejdzie – przypomniał mężowi, by go rozproszyć. Pozbyliby się wielu problemów gdyby Dís zgodziła się na ślub z Dáinem, więc Thorin po prostu będzie musiał się z tym pogodzić.

\- Właśnie na to czekałem – powiedział Dáin zwracając się przodem do drzwi.

Balin wszedł pierwszy, obok niego pojawili się Nori i Dori. Dáin, jak zwykle pierwszy do flirtów, uniósł brwi w zainteresowaniu. Z tego co Bilbo rozumiał o krasnoludach i ich standardach piękna, Dori uważany był za ideał, więc zawrócił w głowach niejednemu krasnoludowi odkąd odbili Erebor. Nori i Ori też byli podobno dosyć popularni,

\- Obaj są zajęci – powiedziała sucho Dís mierząc wzrokiem Dáina z dezaprobatą.

\- Moje serce bije tylko dla waszej wysokości. – Dís przewróciła oczami na żart Dáina.

Wreszcie do sali wkroczył Fíli, którego złociste włosy mieniły się blaskiem dzięki światłom latarni i zieleni jego ubioru. Wyglądał jak prawdziwy książę z legend, a u jego boku podążał Ori, ubrany głównie w szarości i odrobinę zieleni, i oczywiście w swoje rękawiczki. Widać było, że ciężko mu było patrzeć na zebranych w pomieszczeniu ludzi, ale jego narzeczony nie miał najmniejszego problemu z napawaniem się zainteresowaniem innych.

\- Teraz widzę, że moi poddani nie mieli szans już od samego początku – powiedział zszokowany Dáin. - Czy cała jego rodzina tak wygląda?

\- Nie się co smucić, rodzina 'Ri złamała w swoim czasie wiele serc, znalazłoby się też parę z naszego rodu – powiedziała Dís.

Bilbo westchnął z dumy i ulgi na widok szczęścia Fílego, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed oparciem o Thorina, widząc jak młody krasnolud oczarował zebranych. Pragnienie dotykania Thorina, chęć przebywania z nim była dla niego naturalna niczym oddychanie. Nawet o tym nie myślał, gdyż mimowolnie zawsze zwracał się w jego stronę niczym słonecznik chłonący promienie wschodzącego słońca.

Dłoń Thorina wyrwała go z zamyślenia. Wyprostował się i odwrócił wzrok w drugą stronę.

Nawet doradcy Dáina zdawali się być pod wrażeniem Oriego, przynajmniej niektórzy zwrócili uwagę na paciorki Gildii Skrybów wplecione w brodę krasnoluda. Został mistrzem w bardzo młodym wieku, czym natychmiast zyskał uznanie obecnych. Ori rozmawiał z zebranymi wokół niego lordami i damami, którzy podeszli by mu pogratulować. Dori robił kwaśną minę, widocznie chciał pomóc bratu, ale zdołał się przed tym powstrzymać i zająć rozmową z Balinem.

\- Wygląda na szczęśliwego. Cieszę się, że wreszcie coś z tego wyszło – westchnęła Dís z zadowoleniem.

\- Fíli wytropiłby go i przekonał do ślubu nawet gdyby Ori uciekł za morze – zażartował się Thorin. - Pamiętacie jak kiedyś chłopcy zabrali Oriemu szkicownik?

\- Nie słyszeliście jeszcze tej historii? - Dís zaśmiała się, a Dáin i Bilbo nastawili ucha. Brzmiało jak początek niezłej opowieści, a Dwalin również się zaśmiał kiedy do nich dołączył.

\- Którą historię im opowiemy? Tę, w której Ori się przez nich rozpłakał? - zapytał Dwalin, aż nazbyt chętny by opowiedzieć o tym zdarzeniu.

\- Nie, chociaż tę też lubię – powiedział Thorin wymieniając z Dwalinem psotne spojrzenie, które aż nazbyt przypominało Bilbo o siostrzeńcach męża.

\- Ori zawsze był mniejszy niż reszta, nigdy też nie przepadał za walką. Pewnego dnia jacyś chłopcy, potężni młodzieńcy zresztą zabrali szkicownik Oriego i nie chcieli mu go oddać – księżniczka uśmiechała się szeroko gdy to mówiła, a jej wzrok ani na chwilę nie opuścił Fílego.

\- Więc Fíli pożyczył ode mnie mój młot i ich wyśledził. Padli nieprzytomni po jednym ciosie. Byłem z niego bardzo dumny – uśmiech Dwalina, schowany za jego bujną brodą był równie szeroki.

\- Ale potem oczywiście wszystko to zepsuł kiedy otworzył usta. Oddał Oriemu zeszyt i powiedział mu, że nie powinien samotnie siedzieć, bo jest łatwym celem. Nieporadnie próbował Oriemu dać do zrozumienia, że powinien znaleźć sobie kogoś do towarzystwa, ale Ori opacznie go zrozumiał. Myślał, że Fíli wytyka mu, że jest słaby. Przez miesiąc się do niego nie odzywał. Bałem się, że Fíli nigdy nie przestanie się dąsać – dokończył Thorin, a Dáin roześmiał się na całe gardło.

\- Ale w końcu go do siebie przekonał. Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy – powiedział Dáin.

\- Myślałem, że nigdy mu się to nie uda, nie po tym jak, no wiecie o którą historię mi chodzi, kiedy Ori przez niego płakał. To było niedługo po tym jak Ori osiągnął pełnoletność i... - zaczął Dwalin, ale przerwał kiedy ujrzał, że narzeczeńcy stali w pobliżu.

\- To było dawno i nieprawda! Poza tym Ori mi wybaczył! - powiedział obrażony Fíli.

\- Przysłał mi kosztowny papier – zgodził się Ori.

\- Lepiej bądź za to wdzięczny. Spędziliśmy w sklepie dwie godziny, a mimo to Fíli nie był pewien swojego wyboru i kilka razy prawie go wymienił – powiedział Kíli pojawiając się znienacka obok brata i kładąc mu ramię na ramionach.

Fíli zmierzył go morderczym spojrzeniem, ale komentarz Kílego musiał wywrzeć na Orim bardzo pozytywne wrażenie, bo oparł się o narzeczonego jeszcze bardziej. Fíli uśmiechnął się jakby wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Ori stoi u jego boku. Wyglądali jak z obrazka.

Bilbo wciąż unikał wzroku Thorina.

\- Zaczyna się pierwszy taniec. Można prosić? - Dáin wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Dís.

\- Oczywiście – zgodziła się księżniczka i podążyła za nim na parkiet. Podekscytowany Ori nie potrzebował zachęty i sam pociągnął Fílego do tańca.

\- Chodź, lepiej, żeby twoje przechwałki były prawdą. Mam nadzieję, że rzeczywiście dobrze ci idzie na parkiecie. - Koło nich pojawiła się lady Balar i zaczęła ciągnąć Kílego w kierunku tańczących zanim Bilbo miał szansę przypomnieć mu o zaproszeniu jej do tańca.

\- Taki przebieg wydarzeń mi się podoba – skomentował Dwalin kiedy para zniknęła im z oczu. - Stworzyli dobraną parę. Lady Balar już ma wyrobioną reputację w pewnych kręgach. Wystarczy tylko trochę poczekać, a będzie powszechnie znana.

\- Silne są dzieci z rodu Durina – zgodził się Bilbo, chociaż nie traktował tego zwrotu tak poważnie jak Dwalin czy Thorin. - Ty nie tańczysz?

\- Marny ze mnie tancerz, panie Baggins. - Dwalin poklepał Thorina po plecach. - Ale wasz mąż dobrze sobie radzi na parkiecie.

Na tę sugestię Thorin poprowadził Bilbo na środek sali. Muzyka była żywa, ale nie nieodpowiednia na tak małą uroczystość, łatwo więc znaleźli dla siebie miejsce wśród tłumu. W tańcach krasnoludów obaj partnerzy byli sobie równi, nie potrzebna była strona przewodząca. Bilbo z ulgą odkrył, że ich ciała mimo wszystko wciąż były ze sobą dobrze zgrane.

\- Ostatnio dużo przebywasz na słońcu. Jak ci idzie zakładanie ogrodu? - zapytał Thorin.

\- Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję. - Bilbo koncentrował się na utrzymaniu równowagi, przez różnicę we wzroście musiał uważać na kroki, bo Thorin uniósłby go w ramionach gdyby się rozproszył. Obrót, i Thorin podniósł go na tyle, że Bilbo dotykał ziemi jedynie czubkami palców.

\- Jak się trzyma Ori? - Znów się obrócili, tym razem Bilbo został mocno przyciśnięty do piersi Thorina. Nie mógł go odepchnąć, nie, kiedy tańczyli. - Wygląda na szczęśliwego.

\- _Jest_ szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek. Fíli też – potwierdził Bilbo. Zaręczeni właśnie koło nich przemknęli, Ori śmiał się z żarty wyszeptanego mu do ucha przez następcę tronu. Stopy Bilbo wreszcie powróciły na ziemię, ale to nie pomogło jego sytuacji. - Znalezienie bratniej duszy musi być naprawdę niesamowite.

Thorin zdał się znów zapomnieć o swojej sile, bo stopy hobbita znów na chwilę opuściły parkiet.

\- Tak. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze. - Oczywiście, że z bratnią duszą Thorina coś poszło nie tak, Bilbo nie mógł się doczekać końca tego przeklętego tańca. - Kiedy wreszcie znajdziesz drugą połówkę, której szukałeś od kiedy tylko pamiętasz... wtedy po raz pierwszy czujesz się spełniony, nie da się słowami opisać tego uczucia.

\- Brzmi przyjemnie. - By nie dać się ponieść emocjom Bilbo skupił się na obserwowaniu swoich nóg.

\- _Przyjemnie_? Tak byś to opisał? - zapytał Thorin ściskając mocniej dłoń Bilbo.

\- A niby skąd miałbym wiedzieć? Hobbici nie mają bratnich dusz! - warknął w odpowiedzi, unikając wzroku Thorina jak ognia.

Jego mąż ucichł, i do końca tańca nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Bilbo go obraził, więc hobbit podejrzewał, że Thorin zamierzał się od niego oddalić kiedy tylko będzie mógł. Bilbo skarcił się w duszy, zły na siebie za utratę cierpliwości akurat podczas cholernego przyjęcia zaręczynowego Fílego. To nie było w porządku wobec Oriego i Fílego, przez niego Thorin był w złym nastroju i nie naprawi stosunków z radą Dáina.

\- Thorinie – zaczął kiedy taniec dobiegł końca.

\- Muszę porozmawiać z Balinem – przerwał mu krasnolud, jego ton sprawił, że Bilbo musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem czegoś. - Tańcz z kim chcesz.

Jego słowa były naumyślnie okrutne, i Thorin przez chwilę zdawał się ich żałować, ale po chwili jego twarz znów przybrała kamienny wyraz i odwrócił się, zostawiając Bilbo samego. Nie na długo jednak, gdyż po chwili obok niego zjawił się Dáin, który pochwycił hobbita w swoje ramiona. W tańcu delikatnie prowadził Bilbo, który był mu za to wdzięczny. Nie mógłby się teraz skupić na przebieraniu nogami w rytm muzyki.

\- Mąż, czy nie, nikt nie powinien tak do ciebie mówić. - Po raz pierwszy na twarzy Dáina nie gościł uśmiech.

\- Nie powinieneś tak mówić, Dáinie.

\- Może i nie, ale mam rację – zgodził się krasnolud.

Nie miał, ale Bilbo nie wyprowadził go z błędu.

\- Niech pan się uśmiechnie, panie Baggins. Pański siostrzeniec nie dość, że się właśnie zaręczył, to jeszcze znalazł swoją bratnią duszę. Poza tym przygotował pan mu piękne przyjęcie, a jeśli nie będzie się pan uśmiechał, wszyscy będą mnie za to winić, a wtedy ktoś gotów wszcząć za pana wojnę. Albo Dís rozkaże mnie ściąć – powiedział obracając ich dookoła. Krasnolud zdawał się wahać między obiema opcjami, niezdolny zdecydować która z nich była według niego gorsza. Jego niepewność przywołała uśmiech na usta Bilbo. - Bardzo dobrze. Szczęśliwy małżonek władcy Erebor, gotów oczarować i wzbudzić podziw nawet w najgorszych krasnoludach. Tak swoją drogą, nie brakuje wam może skarbnika? Lord Wrain przyprawia mnie o ból głowy.

Bilbo nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu na to stwierdzenie. Dáin posłał mu szeroki uśmiech w odpowiedzi.

\- Mówiłem przecież, że nadaję się jedynie do czarowania i walczenia.

\- Teraz ci wierzę. Czy coś z tego działa na Dís? - zapytał życzliwie Bilbo.

\- Raz się zaśmiała - powiedział zwycięsko Dáin. - Nadal wierzę, że mam szansę. Była pod wrażeniem moich zdolności ogrodniczych, za co dziękuję tobie, drogi kuzynie. Jeszcze kiedyś uda mi się ją zdobyć.

\- Albo to ona zdobędzie twoją głowę – odparł Bilbo ze śmiechem.

\- Czego krasnolud nie zrobi z miłości – odrzekł Dáin pochylając się z uśmiechem.

Bilbo roześmiał się kiedy Dáin obrócił go wokoło i uniósł w powietrze. Kiedy taniec dobiegł końca krasnolud ukłonił się Bilbo, który po chwili został porwany na parkiet przez uśmiechniętego Kílego rozprawiającego o Balar i jej wielu przymiotach, a także groźbach pozbawienia go brody, które wyszły z jej ust kiedy zaprosił ją do swoich pokoi.

\- Lubię ją. Bardzo ją lubię, wujku – obwieścił hobbitowi.

\- Cieszę się.

Kíli był o wiele wyższy od Bilbo, dlatego po paru chwilach krasnolud przestał utrzymywać pozory i uniósł Bilbo w ramionach, przez co nogi hobbita wisiały w powietrzu. Bilbo zganił krasnoluda, ale ten nic nie robił sobie z jego krzyków.

\- Oj, cicho. Pomóż mi utrzymać rytm – powiedział książę nucąc melodię. - Raz, dwa, trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy...

\- To się tańczy na cztery, mój chłopcze!

\- To wyjaśnia dlaczego tam kiepsko nam idzie – odparł Kíli rozglądając się dookoła. - Nie ma dla mnie ratunku. Będziesz musiał prowadzić mnie za brodę do końca życia, albo zmienię Erebor w ruinę.

\- Musiałbyś najpierw wyhodować brodę – przypomniał mu Bilbo, a Kíli wytknął na niego język.

\- Takie delikatne stworzenie, a ma taki ostry język. - Krasnolud obrócił ich dookoła i wreszcie opuścił Bilbo na podłogę, na której hobbit stał chybotliwie dopóki miejsca brata nie zajął Fíli.

\- Już widzę co tu się dzieje, spiskujecie przeciwko mnie – ostrzegł księcia Bilbo, na co ten tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie przeciw tobie, tylko wujkowi – odpowiedział Fíli posyłając Thorinowi ostre spojrzenie. - Dlaczego jest dzisiaj taki małomówny? Pokłóciliście się?

\- Można tak powiedzieć. - Bilbo źle się czuł z tym, że Fíli zwrócił uwagę na ich sprzeczkę. - Przepraszam, nie powinniśmy byli się kłócić, nie dzisiaj. Nie chciałem zepsuć waszego przyjęcia.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Ori w końcu się zgodził, i tylko to się dzisiaj liczy – powiedział Fíli wzruszając ramionami i patrząc w stronę Balina tańczącego z Orim. Książę obrócił Bilbo dookoła z szaleńczym uśmiechem. - Wreszcie się zgodził. Czy w ogóle wiesz jak długo mu to zajęło? Przez _lata_ nawet nie spojrzał w moim kierunku!

\- Naprawdę się cieszę. - I faktycznie był szczęśliwy z powodu ich zaręczyn.

Zanim tańce dobiegły końcowi, Bilbo zdążył zatańczyć po dwa razy z Dáinem, Dís i Kílim.

\- Mnie już wystarczy – poprosił Fílego kiedy ten ponownie do niego podszedł. - Zatańcz z Orim, na pewno wolisz jego towarzystwo.

Miał rację, bowiem Ori już po chwili wirował na parkiecie w ramionach swojego narzeczonego. Pod koniec trzeciego tańca obaj wyglądali na zmęczonych, ale bardzo szczęśliwych. Ostatni taniec był wolny, muzycy przygrywali długą balladę, podczas której wszyscy ujrzeli jak Fíli opiera swoje czoło o czoło Oriego i szepcze mu do ucha ciche „kocham cię”. Kiedy wreszcie muzyka ucichła nawet lord Wrain wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a jego mąż przyglądał się mu z uwielbieniem w oczach.

Ich romantyczne gesty sprawiały, że serce Bilbo przeszywał ból. Był wdzięczny, że noc dobiegała już końca i wreszcie mogli życzyć zakochanym szczęścia i udać się na spoczynek. Hobbit tęsknił za miękkim materacem na łóżku i ciszą swojej sypialni.

\- Życzę szczęścia – powiedział lord Dáin przyciskając swoje czoło do czoła Bilbo na pożegnanie. - Może i przekroczyłem granicę, ale miałem rację.

Bilbo obdarzył go uprzejmym uśmiechem i oddalił się.

W łazience czekała już na niego wanna wypełniona gorącą wodą, więc zanurzył się w niej z westchnieniem, zmywając z siebie zapach potu i dymu. Kiedy był już czysty udał się do dużego pokoju, chciał bowiem rozluźnić się przy fajce przed snem, jednak kiedy otworzył drzwi ujrzał, że nie był sam.

Thorin stał nieruchomo pośrodku pokoju i wpatrywał się w palenisko.

\- Jestem zmęczony – rzekł Bilbo zamiast powitania. - Jeśli cię czymś zdenerwowałem nakrzycz na mnie i miejmy to z głowy.

\- Oczekujesz towarzystwa? Chcesz, żebym znikł ci z oczu i nie robił tłoku w pokojach? - Na twarzy krasnoluda wykwitł potworny grymas złości. Takiej wściekłości Bilbo nie widział u niego od chwili, gdy krasnolud chwycił go za gardło i groził śmiercią za zdradę.

\- O co ci chodzi? Kto jeszcze mógłby mnie odwiedzić o tej godzinie? - zapytał zirytowany, marszcząc brwi.

\- No nie wiem, mężu. Czemu ty mi nie powiesz?

Thorin był całkowicie poważny, i Bilbo prawie się roześmiał na ten widok.

\- Czyżbyś znów oszalał? - zadrwił. - Planujesz powiesić mnie za szyję na murach moich ogrodów? Jeśli tak, to proszę, pozwól, że wpierw przebiorę się w coś wygodniejszego.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że byłbym do tego zdolny? - twarz Thorina przybrała śnieżnobiały kolor.

\- Raz już to zrobiłeś – przypomniał mu hobbit. - Czego ode mnie dzisiaj chcesz, Thorinie? Chcesz wypomnieć mi moje czyny? Jeśli tak, to pospiesz, chcę już iść spać. - Thorin stał bez ruchu i wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa. - O co chodzi, Thorinie?

Zbyt długo już czuł ten ból. Zbyt długo. Nie chciał już wzdychać za miłością Thorina, której brak przyprawiał go o niewyobrażalny ból. Nie chciał go kochać, gdy bez przerwy towarzyszyła mu myśl o tym, że Thorin nigdy nie odwzajemni jego uczuć. Nie mógł już cofnąć danego słowa i odejść, ale też nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie życia bez Thorina. Miał już dość towarzyszącego mu bezustannie uczucia samotności. Nagle poczuł nieodpartą chęć powrotu do Shire, do ukochanego Bag End i domu z dzieciństwa. Pragnął znów znaleźć się w ogrodzie matki i poczuć w dłoni narzędzia, których Belladona używała za życia. Chciał znów zobaczyć kuchnię wybudowaną dla niej przez Bungo.

Chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego przeklętego pokoju.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał ponownie Bilbo.

Jego mąż, jego król wciąż milczał ze wzrokiem utkwionym w hobbicie, a jego oblicze nie wyobrażało żadnych emocji.

\- Czegóż ja bym nie chciał z tobą zrobić, Bilbo. - Zbliżył się do niego z rękami zaciśniętymi za plecami. - Ale pozwól, że przypomnę ci co przyrzekłeś _mi_ na polu bitwy, i że to _mój_ pierścień zdobi twój palec, i że to _mnie_ poślubiłeś, mnie, żadnego innego krasnoluda, żadnego innego stworzenia ze Śródziemia, więc prosiłbym, żebyś nie łamał danego mi słowa!

Hobbit widział, że władca siłą woli powstrzymuje się przed dotknięciem go, i mimowolnie się cofnął.

\- To mnie poślubiłeś! Przyrzekłeś mi wierność do grobowej deski!

\- Uwierz mi, Thornie, jestem nader świadom faktu, że jesteśmy małżeństwem! - odkrzyknął Bilbo.

\- Naprawdę? Dlatego rzucasz mi w twarz swoim romansem? Pozwolę ci na ile tylko mogę, ale nie na to. Prosisz o zbyt wiele. - Jego potężny głos bez wątpienia przebiłby się przez wszystkie drzwi nietknięte przez krasnoludy. Każde słowo przybliżało Thorina do Bilbo, aż wreszcie został między nimi tylko niewielki dystans.

\- Romans? Niby z kim? - zapytał Bilbo, rozdarty między uczuciem zniewagi a szokiem.

\- Wpuściłeś go do swojego ogrodu, chociaż nawet mnie na to nie pozwalasz. W jego towarzystwie się śmiejesz, a przy mnie nigdy się nie uśmiechasz. Nie daję już rady, Bilbo – W jego głosie dało się słyszeć prawdziwy ból, ale Bilbo nie potrafił zrozumieć powodu cierpienia męża. Kiedy Thorin znów się odezwał, jego słowa brzmiały jak błaganie. - Nie każ mi cię z nim widywać. Nie proś mnie o to. Prędzej go zabiję.

Bilbo wciąż nie wiedział o czym mówił Thorin, ale zrozumiał z jego wypowiedzi wystarczająco, żeby czuć się przez nią urażony.

\- Ty wielki głuptaku! - podniósł głos w gniewie. - Do mojego łóżka ma prawo tylko jedna osoba, i jesteś nią ty. Nie, żebyś kiedykolwiek z tego skorzystał!

Od razu pożałował swych słów. Wiedział, że wyjawił za dużo. Zszokowany własną śmiałością Bilbo cofnął się z dłonią na ustach.

\- Wybacz, Thorinie, nie powinienem był tego mówić – jego głos już nie drżał gdy to mówił.

\- Co miałeś przez to na myśli? - jego mąż wpatrywał się w niego jak gdyby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Thorinie, proszę cię.

\- Powiedz mi.

\- Nie wiem co siedzi w twojej głowie, Thorinie, ale nie mam z nikim romansu. Jak bym mógł cię zdradzić, kiedy tak bardzo cię kocham? - powiedział Bilbo ze wzrokiem utkwionym w płomieniach. Tak było o wiele łatwiej wyrzec te słowa.

Thorin zawołał Bilbo po imieniu w zaskoczeniu, za które Bilbo nie miał siły go winić.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział. - Myślałem, że wystarczy mi stanie przy twoim boku. Kiedy cię wtedy pocałowałem byłem już na wpół oszalały z tego wszystkiego, wiesz, nie jest łatwo trwać przy kimś, kto wiesz, że nigdy cię nie...

Resztę słów schwytały w pocałunku usta Thorina, którego dłonie objęły Bilbo w talii i złapały za żuchwę. Całował go raz po raz, aż wreszcie Bilbo zanurzył palce w ciemnych lokach męża, wreszcie pozwolił sobie dokładnie zbadać czarne kosmyki. Z każdym ruchem malał ból, który hobbit nosił w sobie dłużej chciałby przyznać, aż w końcu zostało po nim jedynie wspomnienie.

\- Niziołku – powiedział Thorin po jakimś czasie. - _Mój_ niziołku, czy nie widziałeś jak wielki sprawiasz mi ból?

Zmieszany Bilbo pokręcił głową, a jego dłonie wciąż zanurzone były w czarnych lokach Thorina.

\- Przez ten cały czas myślałem, że mnie nie kochasz, nie tak jak ja kocham ciebie.

\- Ale masz bratnią duszę, sam przecież mówiłeś – powiedział onieśmielony Bilbo.

\- Powiedziałem, że jest niesamowicie oczytany i mądry, że jest bardzo dobrym mówcą – Thorin musnął palcami policzek Bilbo. - Kto pasuje do tego opisu?

 _O, tak_ , pomyślał Bilbo.

\- Do mnie – powiedział na głos, a Thorin pokiwał głową.

\- Tak, Bilbo. Dokładnie. - Pochylił się odrobinę i ich usta znów złączyły się w pocałunku.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - zapytał Bilbo kiedy wreszcie odzyskał zdolność mówienia.

\- Powiedziałem – odpowiedział Thorin. - A wtedy mnie zostawiłeś. Myślałem, że mnie odrzuciłeś.

\- Jak mógłbym cię odrzucić, głuptasie? - Bilbo pociągnął go za włosy by go ukarać za takie myślenie, ale jednocześnie złożył pocałunek na ustach krasnoluda. Nagle przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl. - Czy wszyscy o tym wiedzieli? Kíli i Dís też?

\- Możliwe – odpowiedział zażenowany Thorin.

\- Oj, czeka nas _poważna_ rozmowa, Thorinie Dębowa Tarczo, naprawdę poważna. Ale dopiero później.

Potem zajął się całowaniem Thorina, Bilbo raz za razem składał pocałunki na jego wargach, aż w końcu krasnolud uniósł go w ramionach. Bilbo wiedział, że dla Thorina waży tyle, co nic, więc nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by mąż zaniósł go w ramionach do sypialni. Władca musiał zamknąć za nimi drzwi, gdyż Bilbo usłyszał cichy trzask, ale był zbyt skupiony na bliskości Thorina by przykładać większą uwagę do otoczenia.

Thorin odstawił go na podłogę i szarpnięciem rozwiązał jego szlafrok, po czym zepchnął go z ramion Bilbo.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak cierpiałem kiedy chodziłeś po pokoju w samej koszuli.

\- Przepraszam – Bilbo nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie nic więcej, bo zęby Thorin ruszały się w nieprzyzwoity sposób na jego gardle.

\- I dobrze. - Krasnolud wziął w dłonie materiał koszuli i zaczął ją podnosić do góry. Zawahał się kiedy doszedł do ud hobbita, więc Bilbo wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i po chwili po raz pierwszy stanął nago przed swoim mężem.

Przez długi czas myślał, że Thorin go nie pożądał.

Teraz widział jak bardzo się mylił.

\- Rozbieraj się – rozkazał zanim Thorin miał okazję rzucić go na łóżko, czego krasnolud widocznie pragnął. - Chcę cię zobaczyć. Całego.

Pomógł Thorinowi rozwiązać karwasze i rozpiąć pasek, po czym popchnął męża na łóżko by zdjąć mu buty, które ochoczo rzucił na podłogę. Tunika i spodnie krasnoluda po chwili spotkał ten sam los, i Thorin stanął wreszcie przed nim w całej swojej okazałości.

\- Pójdź, ty mój włamywaczu, mój niziołku. Mój mężu – wyszeptał Thorin ciągnąc Bilbo za dłonie, potem za uda, by wciągnąć go na swoje kolana.

\- Jestem _twój_ – przytaknął mu Bilbo. - Tylko twój, Thorinie. A ty jesteś tylko mój.

\- Tylko twój. A ty tylko mój - powiedział to tak nabożnym tonem, że Bilbo poczuł ucisk w sercu. Thorin z powrotem położył ich na łóżko. - Straciliśmy tyle czasu przez niemówienie prawdy, mój skarbie. Powinienem był ci wszystko powiedzieć w tym cholernym namiocie. Powinienem był ci wtedy wyznać jak bardzo cię kocham.

Thorin znowu go pocałował, i tym razem Bilbo miał ochotę się rozpłakać, chociaż nie wiedział całkiem czemu.

\- Obaj jesteśmy temu winni. Obaj zachowaliśmy się bardzo niedojrzale. - Bilbo pokręcił głową i znów złączył ich usta w pocałunku, podczas którego hobbit oparł się plecami o materac, a Thorin wylądował między jego nogami. - Bardzo niedojrzale.

\- Masz całkowitą rację – powiedział Thorin, i na tym skończyła się ich rozmowa.

 

* * *

 

 

Niebo wciąż było ciemne, kiedy Bilbo wreszcie ułożył głowę na piersi Thorina, który mocno go obejmował. Hobbit starał się wyrównać ich oddechy, ale po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że jest to syzyfowa praca i zaprzestał prób. Możliwe, że płuca jego męża nabierały więcej powietrza, gdyż jego klatka piersiowa była większa. Owijając pasmo włosów krasnoluda wokół swojego palca stwierdził jednak, że nie miało to większego znaczenia. Teraz liczyła się tylko ta chwila.

\- Hobbici nie mają bratnich dusz – powiedział Thorin z ręką zagrzebaną w lokach męża.

\- Normalnie nie. Ale nie jestem zwyczajnym hobbitem. Wiem, że kiedy nie ma cię przy mnie, moja dusza cierpi katusze. Mam wrażenie, że to właśnie ta tęsknota, o której mi opowiadałeś – odparł. Włosy Thorina wciąż były czarne, ale w świetle kominka widoczne były siwe pasma, które błyszczały niczym srebro. - Jesteś moją bratnią duszą, Thorinie, na ile hobbit może ją mieć.

Thorin westchnął z ulgą i położył ciężką dłoń na głowie męża.

\- Myślałeś, że mam romans z Dáinem. - Bilbo oblizał wargi, których kąciki unosiły się w górę.

\- Możemy o tym nie mówić? Wolałbym zapomnieć do czego doprowadziła mnie zazdrość – poprosił Thorin zamykając oczy.

\- Wiedziałeś, że jest zakochany w Dís? - Bilbo mimo wszystko nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dręczeniem Thorina.

\- Tak, przez co teraz całe moje oskarżenia wydają się jeszcze bardziej idiotyczne – odpowiedział zażenowany władca.

\- Bałem się, że znalazłeś sobie kogoś, że miałeś romans ze swoją drugą połówką. - Bilbo uśmiechnął się i oparł o Thorina. Było mu ciepło i przepełniało go szczęście.

\- Jedyny romans z bratnią duszą przeżywałem w wyobraźni. - Jego dłoń zjechała z włosów hobbita, a Bilbo zadrżał czując dotyk Thorina wzdłuż kręgosłupa. - Mieliśmy doprawdy ognisty romans.

\- Naprawdę?

Thorin zaśmiał się cicho pod jego ciężarem.

\- Tak. Miał miejsce głównie w twoim ogrodzie. Czasami marzyłem, by wstawić tam kanapę. A niekiedy pragnąłem po prostu zaciągnąć cię na moje kolana by zaspokoić nas obu.

\- Może rano nam się to uda. Zobaczymy jeszcze. A może po prostu przetrzymam cię w łóżku. Sam mówiłeś, że straciliśmy już tyle czasu. Chciałbym go nadrobić. Najszybciej, jak się da – powiedział, a każde zdanie przerywał krótkimi pocałunkami. Kiedy skończył, Thorin przyciągnął go bliżej siebie i pokręcił głową.

\- Rano muszę wcześnie wstać. Nie wrócę do ciebie aż do wieczora – powiedział oburzony takim stanem rzeczy krasnolud. Jego dłoń zaczęła zjeżdżać coraz niżej i niżej, aż wreszcie wcale nie znajdowała się na plecach hobbita.

\- Thorinie...

\- Może w popołudnie, jeśli naprawdę się postaram – obiecał krasnolud.

\- Nie śpiesz – odpowiedział Bilbo trzęsąc głową, chociaż w głębi duszy pragnął zgodzić się z ukochanym.

Wrócili do poprzedniej pozycji, ale tym razem Bilbo ułożył głowę na wygodnej poduszce zamiast na piersi Thorina.

\- Mamy dużo czasu na takie rzeczy. Mamy czas na wylegiwanie się w łóżku, na odprężanie się w ogrodzie. - Na te słowa Thorin przewrócił się na bok i objął Bilbo w pasie drapieżnym gestem. - I na tę twoją kanapę w ogrodzie.

Thorin roześmiał się radośnie na te słowa.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kwiaty wspomniane na początku to wilec biały (biały w kolorze) i wilec wodny (fioletowo-niebieski), powszechnie zwane powojami.
> 
> Każdy kraj ma inny język kwiatów, dlatego też w tutaj lawenda oznacza nie nieufność, a oddanie w miłości i potężne uczucie. Róże oznaczają w sumie to samo (pożądanie, gorącą miłość, tęsknotę za kimś lub czyjąś miłością). Z kolei wilec oznacza miłość, śmiertelność lub próżną miłość (zależy od kontekstu).
> 
> Zakamieniały (wg słownika PWN): «uparty i nieustępliwy w poglądach i uczuciach», to jakby ktoś miał wątpliwości czy takie słowo istnieje. Chciałam zachować oryginalne powiązanie ze skałami („Heads like rocks”), więc zdecydowałam się na ten przymiotnik. Sami zdecydujcie, czy pasuje.
> 
> Założyłam tumblr ( [tutaj](https://kivutio.tumblr.com/) ), więc zapraszam. Nie dodaję postów często, ale postaram się od czasu do czasu dodawać informacje o nowych rozdziałach, postępie, czy nowych projektach.


End file.
